Let's write a bad romance
by PsycheDearLs
Summary: ¿Debería sentirme aterrada? Si probablemente debería pero tan malo sería enamorarme de él cuando mi vida es probablemente igual de extraña que la suya.
1. El y yo

Hola,

Sé que dije que quería subir esta historia hace tiempo pero por mi corto tiempo libre apenas pude hacerlo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

††

- ¿Estas despierto?

- Déjame…

Me senté en la cama junto a él, quien estaba cubierto con las sabanas hasta la cabeza apenas y podía ver algunos mechones de su cobrizo cabello asomándose sobre la tela.

Mire la habitación por unos instantes hasta que mis ojos se tropezaron con un libro un tanto grueso de color rojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie y avance hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba.

Mire la portada con atención admirando el titulo, lo abrí y camine de regreso hacia la cama.

- No me dijiste que estabas trabajando en otro libro.

Mientras miraba el libro el hizo a un lado las sabanas y me miro adormilado.

- No creí que importara…

Su mano rodeo mi muñeca y con un tirón me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él, dejando el libro caer al suelo.

- ¡Edward!

- Tengo hambre.

Sin decir mas sus manos sujetaron el borde de mi camisa y con un elegante movimiento mi camisa termino en el suelo junto al libro rojo. Sentí una de sus frías manos sujetando mi cadera y la otra apoyada contra el centro de mi espalda acercándome a él.

- Espera… Edward, ¿Podrías al menos decir por favor?

Ignorando completamente mis palabras sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de fastidio.

- Odio cuando llevas pantalón.

- Edward…

Sus intensos ojos verdes dejaron de ver mi pecho solo para mirarme a través de sus pestañas con una sonrisa torcida.

- Por favor.

La burla en sus palabras eran bastante obvio y molesta golpe su duro pecho desnudo.

Sus labios se separaron un poco más y esta vez pude ver sus afilados colmillos, lentamente inclino su rostro y unos segundos después pude sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, seguido pronto por dos punzadas de dolor.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros desnudos mientras lentamente el dolor se tornaba en placer y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mi espalda estaba contra el colchón y su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra las mías y su mano derecha se deslizo hacia el frente de mi pantalón desabrochándolo de un rápido movimiento para después subir hacia mi pecho. Sus largos dedos hicieron a un lado mi sostén y comenzaron a acariciarme, pronto suaves gemidos en forma de su nombre comenzaron a escapar de mis labios.

Sus labios se alejaron de mi cuello y poco después sentí su lengua contra las pequeñas heridas. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos no pude evitar notar las manchas de sangre en sus labios.

Sus ojos verdes lucían aun más oscuros por el deseo y su recién saciada hambre.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus cautivadores ojos que todo lo demás dejo de importarme y entonces mi cuerpo se tenso cuando sentí sus dedos deslizarse bajo mi ropa interior.

- Eres tan cálida.

Sentí uno de sus largos dedos deslizarse en mi interior y sin poderlo evitar mi espalda se arqueo hacia él.

Su mano izquierda se deslizo por mi costado hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo llevando consigo mi ropa interior y entonces otro de sus dedos se deslizo en mi interior.

- Edward…

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos y mis manos se enredaron en su sedoso cabello.

Sentí el liguero sabor metálico en sus labios mezclado con el dulce sabor de sus labios que tan bien conocía ya. Sus labios trazaron un camino de besos por mi mandíbula.

Sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar aun cuando su cuerpo era tan frio como el hielo no parecía ayudar, su fría piel solo hacia mas intensa las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo.

- Y pensar que hace poco creía que jamás tendría el placer de probarte o sentirte de esta forma…

Mordí mi labio inferior intentando en vano callar los sonidos que escapaban de mi garganta. Incremento el ritmo de sus dedos y sentía como me acercaba cada vez mas a mi limite.

- Pero ahora eres simplemente mía.

Un gruñido frustrado escapo de mis labios cuando su mano se alejo de mi cuerpo. Sonriendo apoyo su frente contra la mía.

- Luces increíblemente tentadora cuando te molestas.

- Tu…

No fui capaz de decir nada mas, sus caderas se movieron contra las mías y el estaba en mi interior. Pronto marco el ritmo y sus caricias se tornaron rudas.

No me tomo por sorpresa la forma en que me tocaba o besaba, era simplemente él. Simplemente sensual, agresivo, adictivo, extrañamente tierno y sin duda era la forma en que amaba que él fuera.

En poco tiempo el mundo dejo de existir, estaba tocando el cielo y nada podía compararse a ello pero aun cuando había alcanzado la más grande dicha él no dejo de mover sus caderas y pronto un nuevo orgasmo envolvía mi cuerpo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Sus labios besaron mi cuello con dulzura y yo apoye mi cabeza contra su hombro.

- Odio cuando actúas así

- No es cierto.

Bese sus labios brevemente y luego tome las sabanas para cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo.

- Sabes no tenias por que romper mi sostén.

- Bueno si dejaras de usarlo quizá lo haría.

Me incline hacia el suelo y tome el libro rojo que yacía tirado junto a mi camisa para después recargar mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

- No tienes que leerlo ahora.

Intento quitarme el libro pero yo estire los brazos alejándolo de sus manos o al menos lo intente. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con interés y una mueca triste se dibujo en su rostro.

- En serio prefieres leer un estúpido libro a estar con tu novio. Me lastimas, en serio.

- Tú te alimentas de mí y juegas con mi cuerpo, creo que si quiero leer un estúpido libro que tú escribiste por cierto, tengo derecho de hacerlo.

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios y sin decir nada se acostó sobre su costado dándome la espalda envolviéndose en las sabanas, ocultándose una vez mas de la molesta y tenue luz del sol.

Encendí la lámpara del mueble junto a la cama al ver que el sol estaba a casi nada de desaparecer y dar paso a la noche. Sabía bien que una vez que comenzara a leer, lo leería hasta el final por mucho que Edward detestara la idea.

La fría piel de su espalda rozaba mi pierna desnuda, sonriendo le quite la almohada que está utilizando y la coloque en mi espalda acomodándome en una posición mas cómoda para leer. El comenzó a gruñir molesto por lo que acababa de hacer sin embargo no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y apoyo su rostro contra mi vientre. Sus labios se movieron suavemente contra mi piel como si murmurara algo y luego sentí sus colmillos arañando ligueramente mi piel causándome cosquillas.

Sonriendo ignore lo que hacía y abrí el libro en la primera pagina admirando el titulo impreso ahí y el nombre unos renglones mas abajo.

Pase la página encontrándome con una simple dedicatoria que me hizo sonreír, sabía que si reía eso solo lo "molestaría" más.

"_Para ella, la dueña de la dulce melodía que envuelve mi existencia"_

Pase la pagina y comencé a leer. Sabía qué nunca lo admitiría ante otros pero sin duda era alguien romántico por eso odia que leyera sus libros frente a él, le avergonzaba.

Sin embargo sus libros eran demasiado populares como para ignorar la existencia de estos después de todo era una idea simplemente brillante, un verdadero vampiro escribiendo historias sobre vampiros ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

††

"_¿Acaso esta locura era lo que llaman amor o era acaso una simple obsesión? Casi trescientos años y jamás había sentido algo así. Sus ojos atormentaban mis días y sus labios mis noches._

_Día tras día la observaba caminar por los pasillos, en el comedor hablando con idiotas que pretendían ser sus amigos y mi locura se volvía aun más devastadora, porque a pesar de que estaba a solo unos pasos de mi no era capaz de acercarme y ella no se atrevía a mirarme. Sabía que ocupaba su mente y le intrigaba pero se sentía quizá ¿intimidada? No lo sé, ni siquiera entendía lo que yo mismo sentía…"_

Sus frías manos recorrieron mis costados y su cabeza se asomo bajo las sabanas, podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi, mirándome como si quisiera ver mi alma.

Sus labios se presionaron en el espacio entre mis senos mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hacia el libro y lo alejaba de mí lentamente.

- ¡No!… Voy en la mejor parte.

- Podrás terminarlo de leerlo luego tenemos que salir.

Dejo el libro en mueble junto a la cama mientras yo lo miraba haciendo un puchero.

- Son casi las 10 debes comer algo además que clase de novio seria si no te invitara a otros lugares además de mi habitación.

Se hizo a un lado y se estiro como un gato, un segundo después estaba de pie junto al armario en ropa interior. Me senté en la cama cubriéndome con las sabanas.

- ¿Adonde iremos esta noche?

Tire de una de las sabana y me puse de pie avanzando hacia él.

- Escuche que el idiota de Mike Newton tendría una fiesta quizá debamos ir después de todo las vacaciones ya casi terminan y nuestra rutina es un desastre, no has dormido casi nada y yo me la paso durmiendo hasta que apareces en mi puerta. Si hoy es nuestra última noche siguiendo ese patrón será mejor que saquemos provecho de esto.

Apoye mi rostro en el lado derecho de su espalda y envolví mi brazo izquierdo en su cintura. Su piel era tan suave que no importaba su temperatura. Observe como se contraía los músculos en su espalda mientras él seguía buscando ropa en el armario.

- ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Podemos detenernos en un restaurante antes de ir a la fiesta.

- No demasiada podemos ir luego, ¿Alice y los demás irán?

- Por ella es que vamos, ya sabes como es. ¿Qué te parece esto?

Me puse de puntillas para mirar sobre su hombro y mire atentamente el corto vestido gris que sostenía para mí.

- ¿En serio quieres que use vestido? Me congelare.

Inclino su rostro para mirarme con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- Bueno siempre te puedo ayudar a entrar en calor, además creo que se te vería muy bien.

Mire el vestido presionando mi cuerpo más al suyo. En realidad no deseaba usar vestido, ni ir a la fiesta y sabia que seguramente el sentía lo mismo pero su malévola hermana menor seguramente nos atormentaría si no asistíamos a esa tonta fiesta.

- Me sentiría mas cómoda con un pantalón y una de tus camisas además ¿En serio quieres que lleve un vestido a la casa de Mike Newton?

Gruñendo dejo el vestido y abrió uno de los cajones de donde saco una camisa negra de mangas largas de algodón, con cuatro botones al frente en la parte superior y la acerco a su hombro entregándomela.

Bese su hombro y me di media vuelta para arrojar la camisa a la cama.

- Me iré a dar un baño, si quieres acompañarme eres bienvenido.

Riendo el movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Si lo hiciera terminaríamos de nuevo en este ciclo vicioso que hemos tenido durante las vacaciones y entonces ¿cuándo terminaría?

Rindo avance hacia el baño.

- Si pudiera elegir… Nunca.

Mire una última vez a Edward y luego entre al baño dejando la puerta emparejada.

††

Sonriendo le quite a Edward sus Ray-Ban negro y bese sus labios de manera breve. Sus mano se colocaron en mi cintura alzando un poco la tela de mi chamara negra y su camisa mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No en realidad, aun sigo algo "feliz" por el último trago además si no te conociera creía que me quieres embriagar.

- Bueno quizá así sea, quizá quiero aprovecharme de ti.

- Creo que eso ya lo hiciste.

Sus dedos acarician mi mejilla con suavidad mientras sus labios se torcían en la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos, en el camino puedo ordenar algo de comida, podemos ver algunas películas y sobre todo pasar este tiempo junto antes de que tus padres regresen.

Deje caer hacia atrás mi cabeza suspirando.

- Extrañare quedarme contigo.

Sentí sus labios contra mi garganta, dejando unos cuantos besos.

-Siempre puedes decirles a tus padres que te mudas conmigo.

Lo mire sonriendo y pase mi mano por su sedoso cabello.

- Si lo hiciera seguramente intentarían matarte.

Sus dedos rozaron mis labios lentamente y después descendieron por mi cuello.

- Estoy casi seguro que saben que tenemos relaciones así que la única cosa que los detiene de efectuar su plan es que no quieren verte sufrir.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con dulzura haciéndome olvidar donde estábamos. Vagamente escuchaba la canción "Sober" de Pink mientras mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo que el marcaba.

Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior con suavidad y entonces el gruño rompiendo el beso. Algo decepcionada lo mire, apoyo su frente contra la mía mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro lucia tenso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No tuvo que responder cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarme Mike apareció junto a nosotros sonriendo como un tonto.

- ¡Bella! Preciosa cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí creí que me querían engañar.

Fingiendo una sonrisa gire mi rostro hacia él. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus ojos azules brillaban, seguramente por el alcohol que había ingerido.

- Si bueno Alice creyó que sería divertido.

- ¿Así que viniste con Alice Cullen?

Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme en su cara pero entonces Edward intervino, rompiendo de una vez ese inusual silencio en el que se había sumergido.

- Lamento romperte el corazón Newton pero no, vino conmigo su novio ¿recuerdas? Y si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos.

Mike alzo sus brazos en un intento de calmar a Edward.

- Tranquilo Cullen, solo quería pedirle a Bella si bailaba conmigo.

Rodando los ojos Edward se alejo un paso de mí dejando su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura.

- Aun si yo no estuviera aquí dudo mucho que quisiera bailar así que adiós.

Comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a Mike que lo miraba molesto. Su mano recorrió mi cintura cuando avanzo hasta que dejo de tocar mi piel, mantuvo su mano extendida hacia mí y sin dudarlo tome su mano riendo.

- Adiós Mike.

Sin mirar atrás me acerque más a él justo a tiempo para escuchar como soltaba una maldición. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme, el odiaba a Mike desde el minuto en que lo conoció y el que intentara coquetear conmigo cada vez que podía no ayudaba a nada en que le agradara.

Caminamos entre las personas hasta que logramos encontrar a Alice y los demás sentados en el jardín conversando.

Alice se puso de pie al instante y me atrapo en un abrazo.

- ¿Creí que no vendrían?

Edward suspiro y miro a Alice.

- Llevamos aquí al menos dos horas y lo sabes, ustedes apenas llegaron. Solo venimos a despedirnos.

Me soltó haciendo un puchero.

- No se pueden ir, es muy temprano y hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con Bella, todo el tiempo la tienes encerrada en tu habitación cuando va a visitarnos.

Emmett comenzó a reírse asiéndome sentir aun mas avergonzada.

- En eso Alice tiene razón Eddie y apuesto que no se pasan todo el tiempo jugando videojuegos o viendo películas.

Emmett me miro moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo haciendo reír a Jasper y a Rosalie.

- ¿Acaso quieres consejos o qué? Porque como he dicho antes Emmett nuestra vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, Ahora si no les molesta Bella y yo tenemos que irnos.

Jasper se paso una mano por el cabello y miro a Edward sonriendo.

- Vamos Edward no tienes que tomarlo a pecho sabes cómo es Emmett, quédense un poco mas.

- Bella no ha comido y en realidad no quiero que sus padres se molesten por qué no la cuido como debería.

- Probablemente les molestaría más el que duermas con su hija.

Rosalie golpeo la nuca de Emmett, probablemente queriendo evitar que muriera de la vergüenza.

- Gracias Rose.

- Cuando quieras.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Edward y el paso su brazo por mi cintura, aumentando el agarre cuando noto como Tyler y Sam, unos chicos de la escuela, pasaban cerca de nosotros.

Sonriendo mire a Alice sentarse junto a Jasper.

Nos despedimos y dando media vuelta nos dirigimos a la salida. Varias chicas saludaban a Edward de manera coqueta intentado que él las mira aunque fuera por un segundo, pero él nunca lo hizo.

No podía culparlas en realidad el era simplemente perfecto. Apuesto, talentoso, rico y un millón de cosas mas.

Aun no podía cree lo afortunada que fui al conocerlo 5 meses atrás. A pesar de lo aterrada que estaba al principio jamás creí que una simple conferencia de padres y maestros podría cambiar tanto las cosas.

††

Espero que les haya gustado prometo actualizarla el siguiente viernes. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	2. Comencemos por el inicio

Hola,

Para esta historia había algo que quería intentar con los personajes no sé si les agrade pero era algo que se me metió a la cabeza y espero les agrade. xD

Y ahora que ya pude arreglar mi horario les quiero decir que actualizare los domingos de manera intermitente (Un domingo sí y otro no) ya que es mi día libre y luego de terminar la montaña de tarea que tengo es más fácil que tenga tiempo de actualizar mis historias y así puedo relajarme y pensar mejor en la historia en lugar de estresarme y terminar matando mi propia inspiración.

††

_5 meses antes…_

Apague el despertador queriendo arrojarlo hacia la pared. Era demasiado temprano, anoche no había podido dormir por los nervios del comienzo de las clases y cuando al fin logro dormir desperté con el ronroneo de mi despertador, sip ronroneo. Mi despertador tenia forma de gato y ronroneaba, lo cual era mejor que el molesto sonido de otros despertadores y además había sido un regalo de mis padres.

Escuche dos ligueros golpes en la puerta y después la voz de mi padre.

- Bella nena, despierta. El desayuno estará listo pronto.

- Ya voy.

Hice a un lado las sabanas y me senté en la cama tallándome la cara. Me puse de pie y camine hacia mi baño quitándome la camisa en el proceso para arrojarla en un cesto que estaba junto a la puerta de esta.

Me desvestí y me metí a la ducha esperando que el agua pudiera despertarme por completo, lo cual solo funciono parcialmente.

Cuando termine de bañarme me seque el cabello y me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario. Unos jeans deslavados y una camisa roja de manga largas que dejaba al descubierto una poción de mi abdomen. Tome unas botas negras, mi chaqueta del mismo color, mi bufanda azul y me colgué la mochila al hombro para bajar a desayunar. Durante el trayecto estuve desenredando mi cabello.

Cuando llegue al comedor mi padre estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico vestido aun en su pijama, usando bata y pantuflas, lo cual sin duda despertaba mis celos.

Llevaba su largo cabello café sujeto en una coleta alta mientras bebía algo. Me acerque a él e inclinándome bese su mejilla.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días nena ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Sonriendo hizo a un lado el periódico mientras yo dejaba mi mochila en el suelo y me sentaba a su lado.

- Pésimo, estoy muy nerviosa.

- No tienes porque todo saldrá perfecto.

- ¡Mas que perfecto!

Reí al escuchar la voz de mi padre en la cocina, ¿Acaso olvide mencionar que mis dos padres eran varones? ¡Ops!

Aron y Marcus Volturi eran mis padres desde que tengo memoria, ambos me adoptaron cuando era solo un bebé en un orfanato francés que visitaron cuando estaban de viaje. Según me contaron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi, sabían que yo debía ser su hija y desde entonces me han amado y cuidado.

Ambos se habían conocido años atrás en el pueblo natal de ambos, Volterra. Según me han dicho fue amor a primera vista y desde que se conocieron no pueden concebir la vida sin el otro. Llevaban juntos 230 años juntos emm… No me digan nuevamente olvide mencionar algo ¡Ops!

Bueno ambos no solo eran varones si no que también eran vampiros, lo sé difícil de creer pero durante toda mi existencia había vivido con lo que eran y para mí era perfectamente normal, de hecho hasta que cumplí los 11 años creía que todas las familias eran iguales a las mías.

Como se imaginaran tener padres vampiros tiene algunas complicaciones, en mi caso había estudiado en casa hasta los 16 y mi contacto con otras personas no había sido demasiado ya que no queríamos que llegaran a descubrir nuestro secreto familiar.

Así que este era mi primer día de clases en una escuela repleta de estudiantes.

Mi padre Marcus salió sonriendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida y con un vaso de jugo.

- Solo respira y tranquilízate, si alguno de esos tontos te hacen algo solo dime y te prometo que no te volverá a molestar.

- ¡Papá! No quiero que "asustes" a nadie, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para preocuparme porque tú vayas por ahí asustando a otros.

Mi padre Aro palmeo mi mano mientras Marcus acomodaba un plato de comida frente a mí y dejaba el jugo a un lado.

- No te preocupes yo cuidare que se comporte.

- Gracias.

Comencé a desayunar mientras conversaba con mis padres de manera amena.

Cuando termine de desayunar subí a lavarme los dientes, me despedí de mis padres y fui al garaje donde el Jeep Wrangler negro que mis padres me regalaron cuando nos mudamos aquí me esperaba.

Subía al coche dejando mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto, suspirando intente mantenerme positiva después de todo solo era una escuela, repleta de adolecentes que a su vez estaban repletos de hormonas.

No, había vivido durante 16 años con dos vampiros, un montón de adolecentes no sería nada aunque por otro lado esos dos vampiros me amaban y solo deseaban mi felicidad. ¡Rayos!

††

Estacione el coche y mire hacia la entrada tomando mi mochila. Cerré los ojos, respirando lentamente me di ánimo mentalmente y sin perder más tiempo baje del coche.

Todo el camino hacia la dirección sentía las miradas de diversas personas fijas en mí y eso me incomodaba terriblemente. Pronto el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a correr hacia sus clases mientras la secretaria me explicaba mis clases y como si no estaba cómoda con alguna podría pedir que me cambiaran.

5 minutos después camine por los pasillos hacia el salón que la secretaria me había indicado. Me detuvo frente a la puerta del salón y rogando que toda saliera bien le di vuelta a la perilla.

Varios pares de ojos se giraron en mi dirección. El maestro me miro confuso mientras daba dos pasos al interior del salón.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Si, yo emm… Soy nueva en la escuela, la secretaria me envió aquí.

El maestro estiro su mano indicándome que le entregara el papel que me había entregado la secretaria y yo se lo entregue con algo de torpeza. Leyó el papel con cuidado y luego se inclino sobre su escritorio para firmarlo y luego me lo entrego.

- Bienvenida a Forks. Porque no te presentas con tus compañeros.

¡Rayos! Nerviosa di un par de pasos más y mire al grupo de chicos que me miraba desde sus mesas, sintiéndome aterrada deja de mirar alrededor y fije mi mirada al suelo. Al ver que me tardaba en decir algo el maestro intervino.

- Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan Volturi.

- Bella.

El maestro me miro confundido.

- Prefiero que me llamen Bella.

- Bueno Bella por qué no tomas asiento.

Me senté en la mesa al frente que me había indicado el maestro. Era la única mesa vacía lo cual en parte me agrado ya que así no tendría que sentirme incomoda al sentarme junto a alguien y podía tranquilizarme.

La clase de biología comenzó con tranquilidad pero no podía quitarme la sensación de que alguien me observaba fijamente, intente mirar alrededor pero me sentía demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo.

Fue hasta que ya casi terminaba la clase que me atreví a echar un vistazo y termine encontrándome con algo que no esperaba.

Sus ojos de un increíble verde estaban fijos en mí quitándome la respiración. Cuando note su piel extremadamente pálida supe lo que era, con dificultad aleje mi mirada de él e intente concentrarme en lo que faltaba de la clase.

En el momento en que el timbre sonó me puse de pie y avance hacia la salida. Avance entre el resto de los alumnos hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, sintiendo durante todo el camino sus ojos en mí. Sintiéndome algo mareado me apoye en el lavamanos, me moje la cara y me mire al espejo.

Mis padres me habían enseñado sobre los vampiros y de manera insistente me dijeron que no todos los vampiros son buenos.

Mire el collar de plata que mis padres me habían regalado desde que era pequeña. Observe las letras grabadas en el dije en forma de corazón que colgaba de la cadena.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y marque a casa. Después del primer timbre mi padre Aro contesto.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?_

Observe en mi reflejo como torcía los labios al escuchar el tono preocupado de su voz.

- Estoy bien, yo…

_- ¿Alguien te hizo algo?_

Su voz se torno irritada.

- No, es solo que yo… Hay un vampiro en la escuela.

Escuche nerviosa la pausa que hacía.

_- ¿Llevas puesto tu collar?_

- Si.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una chica bajita de cabello negro, con brillantes ojos azules y piel tan pálida como la nieva entro.

- Dos.

Apretando la mandíbula murmure al celular sabiendo que me habían escuchado al otro lado de la línea.

_- No te quites el collar._

Escuche como mi padre siseaba al otro lado de la línea preocupado. Observe a través del espejo como ella me sonreía y se recargaba contra una de las puertas de los cubículos del baño mirándome.

- Tengo que ir a clase.

_- Mantente cerca de los demás estudiantes, no te quedes sola y no te quites por nada el collar._

Quise golpearme en la cabeza cuando dijo eso, claro lo último que quería es estar sola con un vampiro como me encontraba en este momento.

Me di la vuelta y avance hacia la salida.

- Los veré cuando llegue a casa.

Salí del baño y avance por los pasillos buscando el salón de la siguiente clase que me tocaba.

††

Entre a la cafetería sintiéndome más relajada al estar rodeada de más personas. Una vez que tome lo que iba a comer mire alrededor de la habitación intentando buscar un lugar donde sentarme solo para encontrarme de nuevo con ese par de ojos verdes. Junto a él estaba la chica que había visto en el baño y 3 chicos más igual de pálidos que él, igual de hermosos.

No muy lejos de mi note una mesa vacía y avance así ella. Me senté dándole la espalda a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos.

Durante toda mi vida había convivido con vampiros, no solo con mis padres, habíamos visitado a varios de sus conocidos a través de los años pero nunca había tratado un vampiro que mis padres no hubieran conocido antes.

Decir que no sabía qué hacer era poco.

Casi saltaba de mi silla cuando una chica alta, de cabello castaño y anteojos se detuvo frente a mí sonriendo.

- Lo siento no quise asustarte.

Me reí sintiéndome una tonta mientras su rostro lucia apenado.

- No, descuida suelo ser algo distraída. Soy Bella Volturi.

Extendí mi mano derecha hacia ella y con una sonría ella me respondió el saludo.

- Soy Ángela Weber, ¿Está ocupado este lugar?

- No, siéntate si quieres.

Dejo su comida en la mesa y se sentó colocando su mochila en el asiento vacío junto a ella mientras tomaba algunos bocados de mi almuerzo.

- Sabes tú apellido me suena familiar.

Mire a Ángela pero antes de que dijera algo una chica de cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa que probablemente le lastimaba las mejillas apareció junto a Ángela.

- ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Isabella, soy Jessica Stanley.

- De hecho prefiero que me llamen Be…

Antes de que terminara de hablar ella se sentó junto a mí con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a bombardearme con un sinfín de preguntas.

- ¿Así que eres italiana?

- No, mis padres lo son de hecho yo soy de descendencia francesa e inglesa y creo que una parte alemana, no estoy segura.

Jessica miro a Ángela confundida y luego a mí. Ángela me sonrió con dulzura y rodo los ojos mirando a Jessica.

- Soy adoptada.

- ¡Oh! Eso tiene mas sentido.

La sonrisa de Jessica se torno algo macabra.

- ¿Y a que se dedican tus padres?

- Uno es diseñador y el otro pintor.

Una risa ahogada escapo de los labios de Jessica que trataba de reírse de manera discreta fallando terriblemente.

- ¿Pintor? ¿Cómo los que pintan las casas y todo eso?

Cuando iba a contestar un pequeño grito de Ángela llamo mi atención. La mire preocupada pero ella solo me miraba con sorpresa y admiración.

- Por eso me sonaba tu apellido ¿Acaso eres familiar de Marcus Volturi?

- El es mi padre.

Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron como platos mientras Jessica lucia confundida.

- ¡Wow! Esto es increíble, los cuadros de tu padre son hermosos.

- Gracias, estará muy feliz de saber que alguien aquí conoce su trabajo.

Al ver lo confundida que estaba Jessica, Ángela decidió explicarle.

- El padre de Bella es un reconocido artista, sus pinturas se venden en millones de dólares por todo el mundo.

Jessica me miro sorprendida y luego su mirada cambio a una que me hacía sentir aun más incómoda. Cuando volvió a hablar se acerco más a mí.

- ¿Así que tu madre es diseñadora?

- Emm… No. Mi padre Aro es diseñador.

Quise reírme al ver como Jessica lucia sumamente confundida como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

- ¡¿Tus padres son gays?

Incomoda note como varios chicos miraban en nuestra dirección. Por fortuna Ángela agito una mano en el aire como si le restara importancia al asunto.

- No deberías ser tan criticona Jessica además su otro padre es Aro Volturi y dudo que tu no sepas quien es.

Note como Jessica se alejaba un poco de mi y miraba a Ángela alzando una ceja. Ignorándola comencé a beber mi jugo escuchando como Ángela volvía a aclararle las cosas.

- Aro Volturi es el creador de la casa Swan una exitosa línea de ropa además de que diseña muebles interesantes y creativos.

Suspirando Ángela me miro mientras Jessica se llevaba una mano a la boca.

- En serio te envidio Bella debió ser maravilloso crecer en un lugar donde abunda la creatividad.

- No tienes porque, tuve una infancia de lo más normal.

Jessica se acerco a mi más de lo necesario con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Es en serio? No lo puedo creer, la chaqueta que llevas puesta es de la colección de invierno ¿No es así? Pero es diferente.

Mire mi chaqueta al notar que su mano derecha me sujeto del cuello de esta.

- Emm… Si, en ocasiones me regala alguno de sus diseños o hace algunos especiales para mí.

- Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que tu padre sea un famoso diseñador. Dime algo tu padre le regala cosas así a tus amigas.

Afortunadamente el timbre sonó y me puse de pie alejándome de ella.

- Lo dudo mis padres son muy posesivos con sus creaciones.

Sus labios se torcieron ligueramente pero pronto una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. De reojo vi a Ángela ponerse de pie y unos segundos después Jessica también lo hizo.

- Bueno tengo clases de matemáticas, supongo que te veré luego Isabella.

Iba a corregirla pero ella se me acerco, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

Cuando me di media vuelta note que Ángela me miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Siempre es así?

- Con cualquiera que tenga dinero y la haga más popular, descuida una vez que vea que no se acercara a ti mas de lo posible se rendirá y te odiara a tus espaldas.

Riendo me acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Wow! Y yo que creí que chicas así solo existían en las películas.

- Descuida no todos son así.

Camine con Ángela hacia mi siguiente clase y me alegro saber que ella tenía razón, no todos eran así.

††

Si tiene alguna duda sobre porque Bella tiene ambos apellidos solo les puedo decir que después sabrán el motivo. Tengan paciencia.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	3. Conociendo a los Cullen

Hola,

Me alegra que les gustara mi idea y aunque se lo extraño que resultaba para algunos me hace muy feliz que les divierta.

Lamento no actualizar tanto como quisiera pero cada vez que me propongo continuar uno de mis historias parece que es cuando más trabajo tengo de mis maestros además de que no ayuda que mi hermano mayor acapare el internet o que Fanfiction no me deje actualizar. Les agradezco su paciencia.

Si soy honesta decidí actualizar esta historia por te tengo mas de 30 hojas por adelantado y me pareció injusto no actualizar de una vez después de tanto.

**Sobre mi otra historia Our Dirty Little Secret**, para quienes lo leen, he podido continuar muy poco de la historia por falta de inspiración pero en cuanto pueda actualizare.

††

Camino a casa me sentí agobiada. De las otras 5 clases que tuve este día en 3 de ellas estaba alguno de los vampiros, en la clase de historia de hecho estaban 3 de ellos sentados uno ha lado del otro. Durante toda la clase estuve tensa, no sabía porque razón el chico de los ojos verdes no alejaba sus ojos de mí.

Lo que más me incomodo fue cuando avance hacia mi auto a la hora de la salida y me encontré con una nota en el parabrisas de mi coche. Mire la impecable letra sintiendo como mi cuerpo se tensaba aun más al leer lo que decía.

Mire brevemente hacia mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto donde había guardado la nota y luego mire nuevamente hacia el frente. Fácilmente encontré el camino que daba hacia nuestra casa, al principio creí que terminaría perdiéndome por los frondosos árboles de la zona o que terminaría en una de las otras pocas casas que estaban aisladas como la nuestra pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió.

Bendito sea el inventor del GPS.

Estacione el auto en el garaje y luego baje de el entrando directamente a casa.

En cuanto entre sentí los brazos de Marcus a mi alrededor y luego sus manos se apoyaron en mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo. Lo mire sorprendida notando que se veía preocupado.

- ¿No te hicieron nada verdad? ¿Te dijeron algo? ¿Se acercaron a ti?

- Estoy bien, no y no, me mantuve alejada de ellos.

- Marcus basta ella está bien, todo está bien solo tenemos que averiguar quiénes son mientras Bella tiene tarea que hacer y practicar.

Mire a Aro de pie apoyándose contra el sofá mirándonos serio. Marcus lo miro molesto, sin soltarme.

- Pero…

Aro alzo una mano ligueramente interrumpiéndolo.

- Hablaremos de esto en la noche mientras Bella debe terminar sus deberes.

Sin decir nada me dirigí a mi habitación sabiendo que seguramente estarían hablando sobre el tema.

Termine mi tarea y estuve practicando el violín por cerca de dos hora.

Desde que era pequeña comencé a tocar y por suerte había terminado siendo un hobby que en verdad disfrutaba. Mis padres me habían intentado convences que aprendiera a tocar el piano también pero había resultado ser terrible en ello.

Vi la televisión por un rato antes de meterme a bañar. Cuando salí me puse un short gris y una camisa del mismo color sabiendo que al igual que en otras ocasiones en la que habíamos tenido un día estresante nos sentábamos en el sofá viendo películas, conversando y tratando de olvidar todo el estrés del día.

No pasaron 5 minutos desde que baje a la sala cuando ya estábamos sentados en el extenso sofá tratando de decidir qué película veríamos primero.

Cuando no podíamos decidirnos, votamos por otra película. Marcus estaba a punto de ponerla cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Debe ser tu pizza.

Me puse de pie y tome el dinero que estaba junto a la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala. Ya que era mi pizza me sentía incomoda cada vez que ellos iban por ello, si eran rápidos y todo eso pero yo ya no era una niña y era capaz de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Riendo abrí la puerta solo para quedarme callada en el momento en que mire a tres personas extremadamente hermosas y pálidas frente a mí, una de ellas era la misma chica que había visto en el baño de la escuela, la misma que había dejado la nota que decía elegantemente:

_"Si, tu padre tiene razón no deberías alejarte de los demás cuando _

_hay vampiros desconocidos cerca de ti, atte.: A."._

Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción.

- Pa…

Antes de que terminara de hablar ambos estaban a mi lado mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Carlisle?

Mire a mi derecha, mirando la cara de sorpresa de Aro y después mire al sujeto alto y rubio que estaba detrás de la chica.

- Aro amigo mío, no sabes lo agradable que es saber que están aquí.

- Hace años que no nos veíamos, Esme déjame decirte que luces adorable como siempre.

La mujer junto a Carlisle era en verdad adorable y aun más cuando sonreía como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

- Gracias Aro, es bueno verlos nuevamente y sobre todo conocer al fin a su preciosa hija.

Ante el comentario de Esme no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras me mantenía muy cerca de mis padres como una niña de 4 años.

Carlisle estiro su brazo sujetando un envase.

- Quisimos darles la bienvenida y también a disculparnos al parecer nuestros chicos pudieron haber asustado a su hija.

Marcus sonrió tomando el envase que Carlisle sujetaba.

- Solo un poco, no había tratado con otros vampiros por su cuenta y en realidad no esperábamos encontrar a otros por aquí, aunque en realidad es una agradable sorpresa que hayan sido ustedes, por favor pasen.

Sonriendo los tres entraron y avanzamos juntos a la sala donde Marcus pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me presento antes nuestros invitados.

- Bella cariño ellos son Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, y esta adorable jovencita es una de sus hijas, Alice.

La chica, Alice se acerco a mí y me abrazo con cuidado.

- Es un placer conocerte Bella, en verdad lamento lo de la escuela quise acercarme a saludarte pero mis hermanos creyeron que eso solo te asustaría más.

Nos sentamos en el sofá conversando y descubrí que los Cullen eran maravillosos y Alice además de increíblemente hiperactiva era agradable y dulce.

Lo único que nos interrumpió fue el timbre de la puerta anunciando que al fin la pizza había llegado. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un chico unos centímetros mas alto que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo que en cuanto abrí la puerta me miro como un niño que acaba de ver a su alcance el dulce que tanto le prohibían.

- ¿Eres la chica nueva de la escuela?

- Emm… ¿Te conozco?

- Mi nombre es Mike, Mike Newton estoy en tu clase de biología. ¡Wow! tu casa es increíble, Jessica dijo que tenias dinero pero Wow…

Sintiéndome incomoda por la forma en que me miraba y como miraba mi casa quise terminar de una vez con la conversación.

- Que bien, emm… ¿Cuánto te debo de la pizza?

- Ah claro…

En cuanto me dijo la cantidad le entregue el dinero y tome la pizza queriendo cerrar la puerta de una vez pero Mike abrió la boca y me detuve por qué no quise ser grosera después de todo así no me educaron mis padres.

- Si quieres algún día quizá podríamos salir junto, podría mostrarte algunos lugares de Forks.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa que imagine que él creía que era sexy, era eso o quizá le estaba dando un ataque.

- Lo siento Mike pero acabo de mudarme y tengo varias cosas que hacer en las tardes y dudo mucho que mis padres quieran que descuide mis deberes.

- Bueno si cambias de parecer…

- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Mire detrás de mí para encontrarme a Alice caminando hacia mí. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Mike y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- ¿Mike? Hola, lo siento no quise interrumpir, pero tus padres se preguntan por qué tardas tanto.

- Si lo siento…

Mire a Mike sonriendo lo más amable que podía fingir.

- Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que dijera algo cerré la puerta y le agradecí a Alice su ayuda. Riendo regresarnos a la sala donde todos los demás pretendían que no habían escuchado nada.

Estuvimos hablando por un largo tiempo, fue divertido aunque no supe a qué hora se marcharon ya que a pesar de haberme divertido me termine quedando completamente dormida en el sofá.

††

Me senté en las gradas a la hora de educación física, no sentía deseos de jugar y menos con lo increíblemente torpe que resultaba en varios deportes. Después de casi noquear a un compañero el maestro me permitió no participar en la clase.

Me puse los audífonos y me puse a escuchar música mirando a los demás jugar. Rodé los ojos cuando Mike por quinta vez en menos de 5 minutos me volteaba a ver y me guiñaba el ojo.

Durante el almuerzo Alice me había presentado a tres de sus hermanos excepto al chico de ojos verdes que según me conto se llamaba Edward, ya que él estuvo terminando una tarea que tenía que entregar ese día o al menos esa fue la excusa que Alice me conto.

Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett eran geniales, divertidos y únicos.

No esperaba que Edward estuviera en la misma clase de educación física que yo, pero relaje al ver que Emmett también lo estaba y después de conocerlo me sentía menos incomoda.

Durante un cambio de equipo Jessica se escapo de la vista del maestro y se sentó junto a mí. No queriendo ser grosera me quite uno de los audífonos y la salude.

- Debes estar terriblemente aburrida aquí sola.

- No tanto, es mejor que estar jugando.

Sin querer mis ojos terminaron en Edward. Note como me miraba apretando la mandíbula antes de concentrarse en el juego. Jessica, para mi desgracia también lo noto.

- ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?

Note el tono celoso en su voz pero le reste importancia.

- En realidad no.

Acomodándose el cabello hacia un lado continúo hablando pero pronto su conversación cambio a una sobre porque Edward Cullen no salía con ella y todo eso.

Mientras Jessica seguía hablando mire nuevamente a Edward notando que una chica alta de cabello rubio se acercaba a él sonriendo. Riendo ella se sujeto de su brazo y acerco su cuerpo contra él mientras murmuraba algo a su oído y por la torcida sonrisa que se formo en sus labios estaba segura que lo que le hubiera dicho no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Me aburrí mas en dos minutos de lo que lo había hecho desde que me senté en las gradas gracias a Jessica pero para mí fortuna Emmett se acerco a nosotras alegrando un poco el pésimo humor que se había alojado en mi. Con gracia sentó su enorme cuerpo al otro lado de mí y miro a Jessica "pidiéndole amablemente" que se fuera.

- Stanley ¿Que no deberías estar acosando a Newton o mejor aun a mi hermano? Hazme un favor y vete de aquí.

Ofendida Jessica se puso de pie y se marcho. Riendo mire a Emmett.

- Gracias.

- No te preocupes de hecho le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo, mientras menos hable Jessica mejor será para todos y hablando de lo que es mejor para el mundo ¡Vaya! Que eres pésima jugando.

Avergonzada me reí inclinado mi rostro hacia el frente dejando que mi cabello cubriera mi sonrojada cara.

- Si bueno intente advertirle al maestro pero simplemente no me creyó.

- No creo que nadie hubiera imaginado que fueras así de mala.

Estuvimos hablando por algunos minutos hasta que de repente el rostro de Emmett se torno abruptamente hacia su hermano y cuando me volvió a mirar estaba riendo.

- Fue divertido hablar contigo Bells pero creo que iré a jugar un rato antes de que el maestro me mande a detención o le explote la cabeza a mi hermano.

Avergonzada mire mis zapatos mientras Emmett se ponía de pie estirándose como un gato perezoso.

- El me odia ¿Verdad?

Alce mi mirada cuando la risa jocosa de Emmett broto de repente de su garganta.

- Nah, solo es algo… Diferente, quizá algo gay, no lo sé…

- Por la forma en que actuaba con una chica de cabello rubio dudo que sea gay.

Confundida mire como Emmett miraba hacia su hermano moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo de manera juguetona. Sus ojos miel se enfocaron en mí y por alguna razón lucia sumamente entretenido.

- O quizás solo sabe fingir muy bien. Solo ignora eso, tú eras la que tiene esos grandes ojos chocolate y el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado que él quisiera tener…

Sus carcajadas resonaron con aun más fuerza, lo cual creí que no sería posible.

Fingió que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos y luego se inclino hacia mí.

- Es broma, es algo gruño pero créeme ni en un millón de años podría molestarse con la chica que le gusta.

¿Gustarle? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No, debía ser un enorme error.

Riendo Emmett bajo las gradas hasta que recordando algo se dio media vuelta para mirarme.

- Por cierto ya que Alice pasó todo un día con tus padres y contigo, nos estábamos preguntando si algún día podíamos vernos fuera de la escuela.

- De hecho mis padres estaban muy felices de saber que viven aquí así que pensaban que sería bueno hacer una pequeña reunión e invitar a otras familias del lugar para conocer a los demás residentes.

Me acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

- Tus padres quieren asegurarse de que nadie lastime a su pequeño angelito eh.

Me reí ante sus palabras.

- Podría decirse.

- ¿Cuándo sería?

- Después de la reunión de padres de familia de la siguiente semana.

- Ok, te veo luego.

Agitando su mano y sonriendo como un tonto Emmett se alejo de mí.

Me puse los audífonos disfrutando de "Bohemian Rhapsody" mientras miraba a los demás. Mi mente comenzó a divagar y antes de que pudiera detenerme las palabras de Emmett resonaron en mi cabeza.

_"Ni en un millón de años podría molestarse con la chica que le gusta."_

Mire a Edward jugando Voleibol contra los demás, su cuerpo alto y esbelto se movía con gracia. De vez en cuando pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos despeinándolo aun más y cada vez que Emmett lo usaba como blanco de sus bromas se presionaba el puente de la nariz irritado.

Estaba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos, tan concentrada en sus movimientos que en el momento que sus ojos se enfocaron en mí salte de mi lugar mirando a otro lado buscando donde poder esconderme sin encontrar un lugar adecuado.

Cuando lo mire, aun avergonzada, para asegurarme de que había dejado de mirarme solo termine sintiéndome aun peor ya que el aun me miraba y una sonrisa torcida descansaba en sus labios.

De manera torpe me puse de pie y camine hacia el maestro. Con la excusa de que no me estaba sintiendo bien el maestro me dejo salir y gracias a que era la última hora después de cambiarme me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegue a mi coche el timbre sonó y poco después los estudiantes comenzaron a salir.

Cuando estaba subiendo al auto note como Alice estaba cerca del estacionamiento con Rosalie a su lado. Agito su mano y ambas avanzaron hacia mí.

Deje mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta para después recargarme en ella. Alice me abrazo en cuanto estuvieron frente a mí.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola Alice, Rose, es bueno verlas.

Sonriendo Rosalie inclino su cabeza ligueramente y después hablo.

- Así que nos enteremos de qué harías una fiesta.

Sonriendo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Alice sujeto mis manos mirándome entusiasmada.

- Permítenos ayudarlos ¿sí? Nos podemos encargar de las invitaciones y la decoración.

- Emm… Son mis padres los que se encargan de eso, les gustan las fiestas pero si quieren les puedo preguntar si necesitan ayuda.

- Eso sería excelente.

Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos rato hasta que Alice miro sobre su hombro frunciendo el ceño y cuando me fije a quien miraba sentí que se me cerraba la garganta. Edward estaba de pie junto a Jasper y Emmett caminaba hacia ellos aburrido.

Suspirando ambas se despidieron y avanzaron hacia ellos.

De alguna manera termine enfadándome, ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? Solo por que no le agradaba que sus hermanos hablaran conmigo no tenia porque portarse como un cretino.

Idiota vampiro de ojos verdes.

††

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	4. Una pequeña fiesta

Hola,

Las palabras vacaciones y dos semanas jamás sonaron mas dulces xD.

Nuevo capítulo el siguiente domingo, tanto para esta historia como para O.D.L.S.

**Jos WeasleyC** lamento mucho que se me olvidara responder tu duda del primer capítulo "_no entiendo es cómo es que Edward muerde a Bella y no pasa nada_". La razón de ello es que en mis historias prefiero hacer un vampiro más tradicional y no como el que describió la autora de Crepúsculo.

Espero disfruten de la historia

††

Los días pasaron con demasiada lentitud pero al final el día que tanto temía llego. Me mire al espejo mirando mi reflejo, prestando atención en la mueca de desagrado que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Incline mi rostro para ver el vestido de un verde oscuro que llevaba puesto, era strapples con la cadera baja haciendo que mi torso luciera mas estilizado, llevaba mallones color piel que brillaban y aunque no me convencía según mis padres lucia bien y así no me congelaría por usar vestido toda la noche.

Suspirando jugué con un mechón de mi cabello ondulado después me incline para tomar mi chaqueta negra y mi bufanda, y salí de mi habitación antes de que me arrepintiera y me encerrara en mi cuarto echa un manojo de nervios.

Treinta minutos después habíamos llegado a la escuela. Bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Cuando entramos pude respirar con tranquilidad al ver que los Cullen aun no llegaban y que Ángela estaba ahí con sus padres.

Tome la mano de mis padres cuando note que los presentes se giraban para vernos y luego fingían que no pasaba nada mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

Mis ojos se dirigieron una vez mas a Ángela que esta vez miraba entre mis padres con admiración y sorpresa.

- Vengan hay alguien que quiero presentarles.

Tire de sus manos avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Ángela, lo cual sin duda pareció divertir a mis padres ya que comenzaron a reír.

Estábamos tan cerca que casi podía ver lo pálida que lucía Ángela por los nervios pero antes de que llegáramos Jessica se detuvo frente a nosotros con sus padres junto a ella.

Al menos ahora sabia de quien había sacado esa sonrisa tétrica.

- Hola soy Jessica seguramente Isabella les ha hablado mucho sobre mí, ellos son mis padres Steven y Andrea Stanley.

Note de reojo como Aro mira a Marcus con una ceja alzada y luego miraba a Jessica.

- Si _Bella_ no ha hablado mucho sobre ti, es un placer conocerlos. Yo soy Aro, el es mi compañero Marcus y claro ella es nuestra hija _Bella_.

Discretamente intente ocultar mi sonrisa al escuchar como decía mi nombre. Los ojos de la madre de Jessica parecían a punto de saltar de su cabeza mientras miraba a Aro. Prácticamente empujo a un lado a su esposo e hija mientras daba un paso para estrechar la mano de mi padre.

- Jessica nos ha contado tanto sobre ustedes, nunca creí que alguien tan interesante como ustedes podría mudarse a un pueblo tan pequeño como este, está demás decir que estoy muy feliz de que al fin alguien mas con clase llega a este lugar tan insignificante.

Aro miro la mano de la madre de Jessica pero no la tomo, solo sonrió de manera amistosa.

El padre de Jessica miro irritado a su esposa para luego concentrar su atención en nosotros.

- Así que son compañero eh. ¿Qué clase de negocio manejan?

Sip, y de ahí Jessica saco su inteligencia.

Aro inclino su cabeza un poco mirándolo como si acaso fuera una broma, mientras la mamá de Jessica prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada. Sonriendo Marcus se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

- No, creo que ha entendido mal. No somos compañeros de trabajo…

El padre de Jessica lo miro alzando una ceja confundido mientras Jessica rodaba los ojos. Cansada decidí intervenir.

- Están casados, ambos… Entre si y si nos disculpan hay alguien más a los que quisiéramos saludar.

Sin esperar más avance sujetando aun las manos de mis padres hasta que llegamos hasta Ángela y sus padres.

- Papá, ella es Ángela Weber y es una gran admiradora de tu trabajo ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?

- Pero claro que lo recuerdo. Hola Ángela es un placer al fin conocerte.

Nerviosa Ángela extendió su mano y mi padre la estrecho con suavidad por unos segundos.

- Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Marc… Digo Sr. Volturi

- Por favor llámame Marcus. Bella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, en especial sobre tus dibujos y debo admitir que ansió darles un vistazo claro esta si eso no te molesta.

Ángela me miro de manera acusadora antes mirar nuevamente a mi padre.

- No es nada en realidad, simples garabatos.

- Un garabato puede ser toda una obra de arte dependiendo del ojo que lo mire y en realidad estaré encantado de darte mi opinión sobre tu trabajo y si lo deseas puedo enseñarte algunos técnicas.

El rostro de Ángela se ilumino como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares.

- ¿Enserio? Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

Mire hacia un lado notando que mi padre Aro pronto había comenzado a charlar con los padres de Ángela y parecían llevarse bien.

Estuvimos hablando por un largo rato hasta que la directora les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento. Con una corta despedida y la invitación de que terminada la reunión fueran a nuestra casa para la fiesta y así conocernos mejor, nos alejamos y tomamos asiento.

Una vez que nos habíamos sentado escuche movimiento en los asientos detrás de mí pero no le preste atención.

20 minutos después de que la directora comenzara con su discurso sentí que alguien tiraba de mi cabello con suavidad y luego enredaba mi cabello alrededor de sus dedos. Irritada mire sobre mi hombro solo para ver a Edward sentado cómodamente junto a Emmett que estaba inclinado hacia mí jugando con mi cabello.

- Hola belly Bella.

No pude evitar ver que la chica rubia de la clase de educación física nuevamente estaba junto a Edward pero esta vez el parecía ignorarla por completo.

- Hola Emm…

Nerviosa aleje mi cabello de las manos de Emmett y mire hacia al frente hundiéndome en mi asiento deseando que me tragara la tierra.

Casi una hora después la reunión había terminado y mis padres habían hablado e invitado a varios padres de familia a nuestra fiesta y como era viernes la gran mayoría dijo que sí, bueno de hecho todos lo hicieron.

Antes de salir del auditorio mis padres se acercaron a los Cullen.

Edward saludo a mis padres con amabilidad evitando tocarlos, en especial a Aro, y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí por unos segundos mientras nuestros padres conversaban.

Luego de unos minutos todos caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa al ver que Edward se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

- Parece que has hechizado a mis hermanos, no dejan de hablar de ti.

- Algo malo debieron haber dicho para que me odies como lo haces.

- No te odio.

El se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo, mirándolo a la cara. Su rostro lucia relajado, sus ojos sinceros y seductores.

- Entonces…

El se inclino hacia mí, su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla y después acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Su aliento frio choco contra mi cálida piel provocando que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

- Me intrigas, me fascinas y me asustas, todo al mismo tiempo ¿Te parece que eso es odio?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo escuche la voz de Alice llamando a Edward.

El solo sonrió y siguió caminando dejándome sola, como una idiota.

¡¿Por qué los chicos tenían que ser tan desesperantes?

††

Estaba sentada en el jardín bajo un árbol conversando con Alice, Rosalie, Ángela y una chica que acababa de conocer, Lucí. Desde donde nos encontrábamos teníamos una vista perfecta de todo el jardín que estaba exquisitamente decorado.

En la piscina flotaban lirios acuáticos artificiales que sostenían pequeñas velas, junto a esta habían acomodado varias mesas donde varias personas estaban conversando, bebiendo y comiendo, disfrutando de la velada mientras otras bailaban en la pista de baile, de la que no tenía ni idea como habían encontrado el espacio necesario para acomodarla. Todo el lugar lucia elegante y acogedor.

Note a mis padres hablando con varios otros padres de familia, a Emmett conversando animadamente con Jasper que lucía sumamente avergonzado por algo y a Edward recargado contra uno de los arboles bebiendo algo que en verdad dudaba que fuera simple jugo o refresco.

El tiempo paso volando mientras divertíamos y me la estaba pasando increíble hasta que mi humor se hundió un poco al ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules hablando con algunos de sus amigos mientras me miraba sonriendo, tétrico.

Aun cuando ni mis padres y mucho menos yo las hubiéramos invitado, Jessica y su madre estaban aquí también conversando con los demás pero aunque era irritante decidí simplemente respirar profundamente e ignorarlo o al menos eso era lo que intente hacer.

Sedienta me disculpe con las chicas y me puse de pie para ir a la cocina. Camine alrededor de la piscina saludando a algunas personas sin detenerme, fue hasta que estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta que daba hacia el interior de la casa que algo llamo mi atención.

Una voz chillona había dicho el nombre de mis padres y cuando mire en esa dirección note que había sido la madre de Jessica que hablaba con otras dos mujeres.

- Es anormal, contradice la misma naturaleza.

Ante sus palabras me detuve y me di la vuelta acercándome dos pasos a ella. Sin notar mi presencia siguió hablando.

- ¡Oh! Vamos dos hombre criando una pobre niña huérfana, no importa el dinero que tengan eso no asegura nada, esa niña terminara siendo todo un desastre todo porque no creció en el ambiente adecuado y eso es con un padre y una madre. Además es más que obvio que ellos la descuidan, cuando tiene una carrera tan prominente es obvio que debes dejar a un lado las cosas insignificantes para concentrarte en lo que en realidad te interesa…

Furiosa me cruce de brazos y me aclare la garganta haciéndola notar mi presencia a sus espaldas. Sorprendida me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Isadora, justo le estaba diciéndole a Camila y Sandra cuan maravillosa es la fiesta.

Apretando la mandíbula resiste el impulso de golpearla en la cara.

- Es Isabella y según recuerdo ni mis "anormales" padres, ni yo le extendimos una invitación para que viniera.

Evidentemente nerviosas por mis palabras comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No querida, creo que me has entendido mal.

- Al contrario, creo que usted ha entendido mal. No la invitamos a nuestra casa, ni pedimos sus comentarios sobre lo que según usted está mal o la forma en que mis padres me han criado, y para su información en la naturaleza muchos animales comienzan siendo hembras y terminan siendo varones, hay incluso algunos que son ambos por si no lo sabía. Antes de decir algo sobre la naturaleza primero investigue antes de abrir la boca.

No me había dado cuenta de que el volumen de mi voz se había alzado considerablemente, ni me había dado cuenta de que varias personas nos observaban. Mire el rostro ofendido de la madre de Jessica y casi quise reír.

- ¡Eres una irrespetuosa! Obviamente tus padres hicieron un pésimo trabajo pero que se podía esperar de personas como ellos.

Me tuve que reír antes sus estúpidas palabras solo para no golpear su horrenda cara.

- ¿Y esto lo dice quien asiste a casa de otros solo para criticarlos a sus espaldas?… Puede decir lo que quiera de mi pero no de mi familia, así que si no tiene nada bueno que decir o no puede cerrar la boca le pido que se marche ahora mismo de nuestro hogar.

Me miro molesta antes de arrojar al suelo el vaso que sostenía.

- Con gusto.

Se dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la salida. Me incline para recoger trozos rotos de vaso los cuales por fortuna eran grandes y fáciles de notar, evitando así que alguien pudiera pisarlos por error.

Notando que alguien estaba a mi lado alce mi rostro y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Aro. Sin decir nada me ayudo a recoger los trozos.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y yo lo mire apenada.

- Fui demasiado grosera ¿verdad?

- Solo lo suficiente y descuida no te haremos pedir disculpas.

Extendió un largo brazo y rodeo mis hombros con el atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo, sus labios se presionaron contra mi frente.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo y sonreí una vez más cuando rompimos el abrazo. Con los trozos aun en mis manos me dirigí a la cocina.

Tire los trozos a la basura y luego de limpiarme las manos, para quitarme el liguero olor a alcohol del vaso, abrí el refrigerador para tomar el jugo que quería. Me serví un poco y luego guarde el jugo en el refrigerador.

Cuando estaba cerrando el refrigerador quise avanzar hacia el lavabo pero el cuerpo de Edward me detuvo.

Asustada solté el vaso, el cual por fortuna no se rompió gracias a Edward.

- Lo siento no quise asustarte.

- Aparecerte de la nada no ayuda.

De manera elegante extendió su brazo para entregarme el vaso.

- Gracias.

Me senté en uno de los rojos taburetes junto al mostrador del desayuno en el centro de la cocina mientras bebía algunos sorbos del vaso ya que de repente mi garganta se había secado. Mire nerviosa la cocina que había sido decorada en un estilo minimalista.

Lo vi sentarse en el taburete vacio a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Bebí lo último que quedaba del jugo y entonces sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda cuando sus dedos rozaron mi codo y lentamente descendió hasta que su mano cubrió la mía.

- ¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

- No deberías pedírselo a tu novia.

Sonriendo inclino su rostro hacia mí. Su voz era un susurro suave y cautivante.

- No tengo novia.

Con delicadeza apreso mi mano con la suya y se puso de pie.

Estaba nerviosa pero nada me decía que corriera.

Me puse de pie y camine a su lado mientras él me guiaba hacia el jardín. Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile sujeto mis manos y las coloco sobre sus hombros mientras las suyas descansaban en mi cintura.

Nos movimos lentamente al ritmo de la música, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar jamás.

- Al parecer Newton creía que te tenía a sus pies.

Confundida lo mire y sonriendo el señalo su cabeza.

- Imagino que tu padre te conto sobre algunos dones especiales que corren por las venas de algunos

Casi de inmediato comencé a sentir que el pánico me dominaba cuando la pregunta de si él podía leer mi mente cruzo por mi cabeza.

Al notar mi pánico el sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No soy como tu padre, no necesito tocar a alguien para saber lo que piensa pero descuida no soy capaz de saber lo que pasa por tu mente, imagino que el causante debe ser ese collar que llevas.

Según lo que mis padres me había explicado las inscripciones que rodeaban el dije en forma de corazón eran como un estilo de hechizo extraño. Si acaso llegaba a sentir pánico, una especie de delgada membrana invisible parecía rodear mi cuerpo y si algún vampiro intentaba tan solo rosar mi piel sentían su piel arder con la intensidad del mismo sol o una potente descarga que los dejaba inmóviles unos segundos para que pudiera huir.

Si ese collar era capaz de hacer algo mas en realidad no tenia forma de saberlo.

Lo mire unos segundos, dudando sobre lo que me decía pero al final decidí confiar en él.

- ¿Entonces puedes leer la mente de otros?

- Si, mientras se encuentre en un rango accesible para mí. No pude evitar notar que tu padre no es capaz de leer tu mente desde hace un tiempo.

Baje la mirada mirando nuestros pies sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

- Creímos que sería lo mejor, la pubertad es suficientemente incomoda como para que alguien también sepa lo que estas pensando así que para evitarme la vergüenza decidió bloquearme y desde entonces no ha podido saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos.

Seguí mirando nuestros pies hasta que lo escuche reír. Intrigada lo mire y él me regalo una ligera sonrisa torcida.

- Al parecer Newton ha decidido venir a salvarte del tormento que es mi compañía.

- ¿Quién?

Antes de que él pudiera contestarme, el chico que me había invitado a salir hace algunos días estaba a nuestro lado.

- Isabella me preguntaba…

- Bella.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Edward molesto por haberlo interrumpido antes de volver a enfocar su atención en mí.

- Me preguntaba si quisieras bailar conmigo.

Edward inclino la cabeza mirándolo.

- Por si no lo notaste estamos bailando Newton.

- Y yo le hice una pregunta a Isabella.

El chico me miro impaciente mientras Edward cerraba sus ojos con sus manos aun en mi cintura y tarareaba la canción que estábamos bailando.

- Quizá en otra ocasión.

Con una sonrisa forzada Newton me miro y luego se dio media vuelta sin decir nada.

Estuvimos bailando un par de canciones más hasta que mis padres llamaron a Edward. Con una sonrisa y un breve beso en mi mejilla él se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa y yo camine hacia el árbol donde antes había estado hablando con las chicas.

Lucí ya se había ido con sus padres y Ángela se despidió de mí con rapidez y luego se marcho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su cara.

Recargue mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol, ignore la fría brisa que chocaba contra mi piel y enfoque mi atención en el hermoso cielo estrellado pensando en lo amable y cautivadora que resultaba la voz de Edward.

Sentí algo caer sobre mi regazo y cuando mire era mi chaqueta negra, mire hacia la derecha y me encontré con Jasper sentado junto a mí y a Alice sentada entre sus piernas con su espalda recargada en el pecho de Jasper.

- Creímos que quizá tendrías frio.

- Gracias.

- Parece que tus padres comenzaran a vigilar a Edward de cerca.

Mire a Jasper confundida pero él no me miraba, sus ojos y los de Alice estaban enfocados al frente.

Note la sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba en los labios de Alice.

Cuando mis ojos encontraron la fuente de su diversión maldije mi suerte y quise ser capaz de escuchar lo que decían.

Edward estaba de pie escuchando atentamente a lo que mis padres le decían.

Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando note las caras serias de mis padres, ellos nunca podían estar serios en una conversación a menos de que fuera absolutamente importante.

Me incline hacia Alice aun mirándolos.

- ¿De qué están hablando?

Alice me miro sonriendo.

- Es privado.

- No parece justo que ustedes puedan escuchar todo.

Alice se inclino hacia mí con una sonrisa diabólica.

- ¿En serio quieres saber? Porque tú eres el tema central de su conversación.

Me acerque a ella moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo pero ella no dijo nada solo giro su rostro hacia el frente y su malévola sonrisa se ensancho. Al ver que no se movía mire hacia el frente y note como tanto Edward como mis padres me miraban con atención, luego se miraron entre si y Edward movió la cabeza de arriba abajo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia donde se encontraba Emmett riendo como un demente mientras me miraba.

Sin tener idea de lo que ocurría me recargue en el árbol mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Sin darme cuenta en qué momento todo se torno borroso y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño donde yo era Alicia y Peter, el conejo blanco trataba de abrasarme mientras Elliot March intentaba detenerlo antes de que el sonido de sus gritos hicieran enojar al jefe de la mafia el sombrerero, Blood que intentaba tomar el té en silencio.

Estúpidos mangas, era la última vez que me pasaba toda la tarde leyendo uno.

††

Mas sobre el manga que asalta las pesadillas de Bella en el siguiente capítulo xD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	5. Sopresas nocturnas y un par de cartas

Hola,

Espero disfruten de la historia

††

Abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrando solo oscuridad. Me apoye en mi codo para poder ver de cerca la hora que marcaba mi despertador.

_3:15 _

Me estire como un gato y me puse de pie. Me di cuenta de que llevaba una camisa holgada de mangas largas y los bóxers cortos que me había puesto después de bañarme ese día.

Me puse las pantuflas que estaban junto a mi cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Fue hasta que estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras que me percate de sonidos provenientes de la sala.

Con cuidado seguí avanzando hasta que una familiar y estruendosa voz hizo que me detuviera al instante.

- Solo baja de una vez Bella, prometo que no mordemos… Mucho.

Escuche el sonido de un golpe en seco y luego Emmett volvió a gritar.

- ¡Rose! Eso no era necesario.

Algo confundida baje las escaleras esperando que en cualquier momento Peter White el conejo apareciera con su reloj transformado en una pistola lista para dispararle a Elliot mientras discuten como es que Elliot si es un conejo mientras que él lo niega. ¡Arg! Debo dejar de leer mangas, ese manga en especial…

Cuando llegue a la sala observe a Alice, Emmett y Jasper jugando Wii mientras Rosalie y Edward permanecían sentados en los sofás observando la pantalla.

- No quiero ser grosera pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Después de hacer un berrinche por haber perdido Emmett le entrego su control a Rosalie y se dejo caer en el espacio que ella había dejado vacio en el sofá y después me miro sonriendo.

- Ha sido una noche tan divertida que tus padres no se opusieron a que nos quedáramos un rato mas, ellos están hablando con nuestros padres en el jardín y como tú estabas dormida nos dejaron jugar con la sensacional colección que tienen aquí abajo… Por cierto lindos zapatos.

Mire brevemente al suelo, mirando mis pantuflas de tigre de bengala y luego alce la vista notando como los demás miraban mis pies. Sabiendo que probablemente estaba sonrojada decidí ignorarlo y avance hacia la cocina.

- Solo tienes envidia, si te portas bien te regalo un par en navidad.

- Hecho, pero mas vale que las mías gruñan.

Riendo entre a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua. Una vez que bebí el agua salí de la cocina bostezando decidida a irme a dormir pero mientras pasaba la mano de Emmett rodeo mi muñeca y me miraba con ojos de cachorro triste.

- ¡No te vayas! Vamos juega con nosotros un par de horas.

Sin poder negarme me senté en el lado derecho del sofá completamente consciente de que Edward estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí. Sintiéndome un poco intimidada por su presencia mire mis pies.

- Y descuida no dejaremos que Peter White te atrape.

Mi cabeza se giro violentamente hacia Emmett que me miraba riendo y note como sus ojos se dirigían "discretamente" hacia Edward.

Alice me miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Quién es Peter White, Bella?

Incomoda mire mis pies nuevamente mientras mis dedos jugaban con un mecho de mi cabello.

- El es el personaje de un manga llamado "Heart no Kuni no Alice" que está basado en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Peter es el conejo blanco.

Cuando alce la vista ellos seguían mirándome, Jasper inclino su cabeza y luego hablo.

- ¿Por qué te perseguiría el conejo blanco? ¿Qué no era lo contrario?

- Tienes que leerlo para entenderlo.

Algo confundidos aun decidieron dejar el tema y continuar jugando.

Jugué un par de veces pero luego de que le ganara a Emmett dos veces seguidas el sugirió que mejor me fuera a dormir pero Alice me obligo a quedarme. Incluso Edward estuvo jugando y me di cuenta avergonzada de que de nuevo lo había estado mirando como en educación física.

Cuando él se sentó nuevamente note que estaba mas cerca de lo que había estado antes. Y si antes estaba nerviosa no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía cuando su mano descanso en mi pierna.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella?

- Si, yo… Solo estoy algo cansada.

Me puse de pie decidida a irme a mi habitación.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Alice sujeto mi muñeca y me jalo hacia ella haciéndome perder el equilibrio, para mi desgracia termine cayendo sobre las piernas de Edward.

Imagine que para ahora mi rostro estaría más rojo que un tomate. Con torpeza intente ponerme de pie disculpándome.

- Lo siento, yo…

- Descuida fue culpa de Alice.

Sus manos sujetaron mi cadera y sin ningún esfuerzo me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Quise avanzar hacia las escaleras pero sus manos aun sujetaban mi cadera, sentí sus dedos acariciando las porciones de mi piel que mi camisa no estaba cubriendo.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y con una sonrisa sus manos me liberaron.

Sonriendo me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando llegue encendí la lámpara y me senté en mi cama quitándome las pantuflas.

Aunque su piel era fría, podía sentir mi piel caliente donde me había tocado. Me sentía confundida pero de igual forma me intrigaba, quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Quería saber los secretos que ocultaba tras su mirada.

Me deje caer en la cama con la mente hecha un desastre.

††

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido y antes de que lo notara era lunes y avanzaba por el pasillo hacia mi casillero.

Cuando abrí mi casillero me sorprendió ver varias notas en el interior. Deje dos libros y tome otro que necesitaría hoy, lo eche a mi mochila, tome las notas y camine hacia el laboratorio de biología.

En el camino note como varias personas me saludaban e incómoda respondía su saludo.

Por fortuna el salón estaba vacío cuando entre así que me senté en mi lugar y deje la mochila en el suelo, dejando las notas sobre el escritorio comencé a leerlas.

Mientras mas leía las notas mas incomoda me sentía. Tres de ellas eran de chicas diciéndome lo fabulosa que era mi casa y como seriamos amigas por siempre, otras eran de chicos invitándome a salir. La nota mas incomoda sin duda fue la de Mike Newton, su nota estaba plagada de oraciones en doble sentido y había incluido su número telefónico.

Dude al querer leer la última nota temiendo que fuera como las otras, pero desde el comienzo no lo era.

Mientras las otras habían sido escritas en hojas blancas o trozos de sus libretas esta era una hoja roja con algunos detalles negros en las esquinas y estaba cuidadosamente doblada.

Desdoble la hoja y cuando leí lo que decía sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con locura. Estaba escrito de manera impecable, la letra era elegante y delicada.

_"El amor desde la perspectiva de un alma que lentamente se consume en el pecado, Si quieres conocer a una persona no le preguntes lo que piensa, sino lo que ama… _

_Dime Bella ¿Qué es lo que amas? Desde que te conocí me has resultado todo un misterio y ante lo poco que hemos compartido me gustaría saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo… _

_Atte.: Edward."_

Me puse de pie solo para tirar las notas pero guarde la de Edward en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta al ver que los demás estudiantes comenzaban a entrar al salón.

Nerviosa aparte la vista del salón en cuanto Edward entro mirando en mi dirección con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El timbre sonó y de reojo note que alguien se acerco a mi mesa, cerré mis ojos rogando que no hubiera sido Edward. Por suerte no era Edward pero igual no fui tan afortunada.

- Hola Bella ¿Leíste mi nota?

Abrí los ojos y alce la vista encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de Mike Newton.

- Sí…

Haciéndome sentir mas incomoda se inclino hacia mí, colocando su rostro a centímetros del mío obligándome a retroceder un poco.

- Hay un maravilloso restaurante italiano que estoy seguro te encantara.

Coloque mis manos en la mesa y empuje mi asiento asía atrás alejándome mas de él.

- Lo siento Mike pero ya te había dicho que no puedo, estoy muy ocupada y a mis padres no les alegra el que salga con chicos.

Sonriendo el alzo una de sus cejas, intento cambiar su voz a un tono gracioso mientras hablaba.

- ¿Acaso prefieren que salgas solo con chicas?

Lo mire molesta.

- No, prefieren conocer al chico con el que salga y que ese chico al menos tenga cerebro y no sea un idiota hablador. Ahora déjame en paz.

Con el orgullo herido Mike se alejo de mí y pocos minutos después el maestro entro al salón, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y nos miro. Una expresión confundida se dibujo en su rostro y luego de inclinarse para revisar una anotación que tenía en un cuaderno nos volvió a mirar.

- Edward parece ser que a tu compañero de laboratorio fue transferido a otra escuela así que creo que ahora Srta. Volturi tiene un nuevo compañero, felicidades. Por favor Edward cámbiate de lugar y todos abran sus libros en la pagina 36…

Nerviosa abrí mi libro en la pagina que el maestro había indicado y fui plenamente consciente del momento en que Edward se sentó a mi lado.

La clase pareció pasar demasiado rápido. Cuando sonó el timbre todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del salón, Edward en cambio me miro.

Una vez que había guardado mis cosas me gire para mirarlo y el sonrió.

- No sé si te lo habían dicho pero eso de observar fijamente a las personas es algo escalofriante.

- Creo que eso lo había escuchado pero no lo recuerdo.

Me puse de pie notando que él no se había movido.

- ¿Acaso no tienes clases?

Con un elegante movimiento se puso de pie y se hecho la mochila al hombro.

- Si pero no me siento de humor así que creo que me saltare la siguiente hora. ¿Podría acompañarte a tu siguiente clase?

Me pase una mano por el cabello nerviosa antes de decirle que sí.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos note que las personas nos miraban pero lo ignore concentrándome en lo que él me estaba preguntando.

- ¿Estas disfrutando tu estadía en Forks?

- Es un buen lugar aunque la atención de las personas es demasiado.

Su risa llego a mí como una delicada sinfonía que podría acostumbrar a escuchar.

- Si, es un pueblo pequeño y las personas nuevas suelen ser la novedad pero pronto se les pasara.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón él se detuvo.

- ¿Entonces te irás?

- Hay algo de lo que me quiero encargar pero estaré de regreso para el almuerzo.

Sonriendo él se dio la vuelta moviendo su mano derecha en forma de despedida.

- Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

- Me encantaría…

El se dio la vuelta, mirándome confundido.

- Tu nota, yo… Acepto.

Sonriendo comenzó avanzar un par de pasos mirándome antes de darse vuelta. Cuando entre al salón Alice estaba ahí con Emmett sentado a su lado, ambos me miraron con una enorme y burlona sonrisa en sus caras.

Esta clase seria eterna sin duda.

††

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	6. Un día ¿Sola?

Hola,

Espero disfruten de la historia...

††

Cuando llegue a casa note que había un post it amarillo brillante pegada en el centro de la televisión. Sonriendo deje mi mochila en sofá y tome la nota junto con el control de la tele y me senté junto a mi mochila.

_"Hubo un error con el material que necesitábamos y tuvimos que ir a Seattle a solucionarlo, hay dinero junto al teléfono si necesitas y comida en la cocina. Regresamos luego._

_Con amor: Tus padres =)"_

Deje la nota donde estaba el dinero y encendí la televisión pero al ver que no había nada interesante la apague y me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un baño.

Cuando termine de bañarme no me moleste en buscar ropa solo me puse mi ropa interior y un holgado suéter que apenas cubría mi trasero después de todo quería estar cómoda.

Lo bueno de estar sola en casa es que podría vestir y hacer lo que quisiera sin avergonzarme, así que sin perder tiempo puse música y comencé a prepararme algo de comer.

Prepare pasta y me serví algo de jugo, limpie todo a medida que lo terminaba de usar y luego me dirigí a la sala.

Deje mi plato y el vaso en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala y me acerque al mueble de la televisión abriendo los gabinetes inferiores donde guardábamos los DVD.

Una vez que "_El joven manos de tijera_" inicio me senté en el suelo junto a la mesa y empecé a comer.

Estaba disfrutando mucho el tiempo que tenía para mí misma hasta que sentí a alguien tocando mi hombro y el grito muy animado de una chica.

- ¡Holaaa!

Brincando del susto me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme a una muy sonriente Alice inclinándose hacia mí sobre el sofá.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡SORPRESA!

Volví a brincar cuando Emmett brinco detrás del sofá gritando y alzando las manos.

- ¿Acaso es el día de "todos los Cullen salgan gritando detrás de mi sofá"?

- Nah, solo los dos más infantiles.

Me arrodille para poder ver sobre el sofá para ver a Jasper caminando frente a Rosalie, quien cerró la puerta. Ambos apenas estaban entrando.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

Sonriendo Alice extendió su mano izquierda y agito una llave frente a mi cara.

- Tus padres le dieron una llave a nuestros padres por si acaso, no es como si la necesitáramos en verdad para entrar pero es mejor que romper algo.

- ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

Sobresaltada me di media vuelta cuando escuche su aterciopelada voz.

- Tus padres le pidieron a los nuestros si podían echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que estabas bien pero como nuestros padres están algo ocupados en el hospital y una nueva cuenta, Alice y Emmett decidieron que sería mejor que nosotros viniéramos.

Lo mire sentado cómodamente en el sofá individual como si hubiera estado ahí todo este tiempo.

- ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con usar pantalones?

Mire a Emmett confundida antes de recordar lo que esta vistiendo y mis manos automáticamente sujetaron el borde del suéter empujándolo hacia abajo.

- No creí que habría alguien alrededor cuando decidí no utilizarlos.

Emmett se hundió de hombros y apoyándose con el brazo salto el sofá y se sentó mirando la tele.

- Relájate no diremos nada sobre tu escases de ropa además al único que le interesa tu ropa interior seria a Eddie.

Sabiendo que seguramente mi cara estaba mas roja que un tomate mire hacia la televisión evitando a toda costa mirar a Edward.

Alice se sentó en el suelo junto a mí.

- ¿Así que te gusta el joven manos de tijera? ¿Cómo es que se llama?...

Al ver a Alice note como me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Para mi fortuna Jasper contesto.

- Edward. Es una buena película, no creí que fueras del tipo de chica que le gustan las películas de Tim Burton.

Inclinando el rostro lo mire sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso parezco mas del tipo de chica que considera a Paris Hilton su dios y cree que el mundo solo tiene que girar en torno a ella?

Sonriendo él siguió mirando la televisión y sabía que sus siguientes palabras eran en broma.

- Por supuesto, en cualquier momento espero ver un chihuahua pegado a tus brazos.

- Claro, porque vampiros y mascotas van de la mano.

Estuvimos hablando y bromeando después de eso. Les conté sobre como siempre había querido una mascota pero bueno era imposible encontrar una sin miedo a los vampiros y ellos me contaron varias cosas algunas que en realidad desearía que no me las hubieran dicho, como cuando Emmett termino perdido en el Sahara por una semana gracias a su pésimo sentido de dirección cuando decidió visitar Irlanda por su cuenta, después de escuchar la historia créanme que jamás pensare de la misma forma sobre los camellos o los ratones del desierto.

Seguimos viendo la película, cuando iba en la escena donde el personaje de Edward estaba esculpiendo la figura de hielo Alice suspiro.

- Que bello.

Riendo Rosalie dio su opinión.

- Si es lindo pero lo mejor de la película sin duda es Johnny Depp.

- ¡Ey!

Ofendido Emmett se cruzo de brazos mirando a Rosalie. Ella simplemente lo miro seria.

- No te quejes Emm, eh visto las imágenes de Adriana Lima que guardas en tu lap.

Al instante Emmett se quedo callado y por amabilidad intente no reírme pero era muy difícil.

- ¿Tu qué crees Bella?

- Si es muy apuesto… Me gusta la escena donde va caminando por la calle y se arranca la ropa que lleva sobre el traje negro.

Los ojos brillantes de Alice se fijaron en mí.

- ¿Entonces te gusta _Edward_?

Sabía que me estaba sonrojando y honestamente no quería responder.

- Es solo una película Alice.

Estuvimos hablando por horas viendo diferentes películas y aunque me encantaba tenerlos cerca, en serio quería pasar tiempo a sola.

Cerca de las seis el timbre sonó así que me dirigí a la puerta a pesar de que Emmett insistía que no lo hiciera, que simplemente fingiera que no había nadie en casa.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro abrí la puerta encontrándome con un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel. Una enorme sonrisa se extendía por sus labios cuando estiro los brazos dando un paso hacia mí, dejando que la maleta que cargaba cayera al suelo.

- ¡Dimitri!

Sin pensarlo mis brazos rodearon su cuello y él me envolvió en sus brazos alzándome con facilidad. Sin soltarme entro a la casa y pateo con suavidad la puerta. Después de algunos segundos me bajo pero sus manos permanecieron en mis caderas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Alemania.

- Lo estaba pero Heidi me conto que se habían mudado y decidí pasar a saludarlos, ya sabes asegurarme de que no hubiera de que preocuparme ¿Dónde están Aro y Marcus?

Note como fruncía el ceño al ver a los demás en la sala quienes nos miraban con atención y el agarre que tenía en mis caderas se hacia un poco mas fuerte.

- Ellos tuvieron que ir a Seattle…

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí con atención.

- ¿Y te dejaron con un grupo de vampiros desconocidos?

- No, ellos…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la voz de Edward me interrumpió.

- Somos los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, un gran amigo de ellos así que no somos para nada desconocidos.

Sonriendo Dimitri lo miro.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes es Carlisle?

Espero unos segundos para que respondieran antes de volver a hablar.

- Veo que no, así que por lo tanto son desconocidos. Extraños en casa con una humana indefensa.

- ¡Oye!

- Lo mismo podríamos decir de ti.

Ignorando a Edward el enfoco su mirada en mi.

- ¿Podrías darme el numero de alguno de tus padres? Quisiera avisarles que estoy aquí.

Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo pero cuando intente moverme él seguía sujetándome.

- Necesito tomar el teléfono.

Al instante el me soltó con una sonrisa y se recargo en la pared. Camine hacia el teléfono y una vez que lo tuve en mis manos comencé a marcar el numero. Después del segundo timbre la voz de Aro sonó al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Está todo bien Bella? Creo que una hora mas y ya nos dirigimos de regreso, esto es todo un desastre._

- Todo está bien, es solo que Dimitri acaba de llegar.

_- Que maravillosa noticia. Podrías ponerlo al teléfono por favor nena._

Sabía que todos los presentes podían escuchar claramente la conversación así que sin decir nada camine hacia Dimitri y le entregue el teléfono.

- ¡Hola! Acabo de llegar descuida… Si Bella me lo dijo aunque puedo preguntar ¿Por qué se van dejando a su única hija rodeada de vampiros?

Rodando los ojos me cruce de brazos cuando de repente escuche la risa de Emmett y la de Rosalie. Cuando los mire, ellos lucían divertidos e incluso Edward tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Maldije un par de veces los sentidos de los vampiros y seguí mirando a Dimitri.

- Ok, descuida yo me encargo… Aquí estaremos, nos vemos luego. Bye.

Terminando la llamada el avanzo junto a mí para dejar el teléfono en su lugar.

- Parece ser que no tardaran en llegar… Dime reservaron una habitación para mí ¿verdad?

Sonriendo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Era eso o dejarte durmiendo en el jardín cuando eventualmente aparecieras… Otra vez. Toma tu maleta y sígueme.

Mirando a los demás sonreí mientras Dimitri tomaba su maleta.

- Ahora regreso.

Note que Edward miraba al suelo apretando la mandíbula mientras los dedos de su mano derecha golpeaban suavemente su pierna.

Sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta camine hacia las escaleras con Dimitri a mis espaldas.

- ¿Suéter nuevo? Admito que me gusta como lo usas quizá mas chicas deberían seguir tu ejemplo.

Sonrojada mire detrás de mí y golpe su brazo, sabía que no le dolía pero al menos necesitaba desahogarme.

- Cállate.

Una vez que le mostré su habitación dejo su maleta y regresamos a la sala, donde los demás lucían animados a excepción de Edward que me miro en el momento en que estuve en su rango de visión.

Las siguientes dos horas y media fueron las más estresantes de mi vida. Aun cuando intentaba relajarme la mirada de Edward me acosaba y el que Dimitri prácticamente me apresara entre sus brazos parecía solo empeorar la situación.

A las 9 los chicos comenzaron a despedirse después de todo tenía que dormir por que mañana teníamos clases. Abrace uno a uno de los chicos mientras salían por la puerta hasta que llegue a Edward.

El sonrió notando mi nerviosismo, se acerco a mí ligueramente e inclinándose beso mi mejilla.

- Dulces sueños Bella.

- Gracias, igualmente.

Cruzo el umbral pero antes de que cerrara la puerta él se dio vuelta para mirarme.

- Sobre la cena… ¿Qué te parece este viernes?

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pescado nerviosa.

- Cla-a-a… Claro, yo… Este viernes suena excelente.

El me sonrió y después miro hacia la sala donde se encontraba Dimitri e inclino la cabeza en forma de despedida para después volverme a mirar.

- Te veré en la escuela.

Una vez que se alejo de la puerta, la cerré y me di la vuelta lentamente. Dimitri estaba recargado en el sofá mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- Así que una cita… ¿Tus padres lo saben?

Mire el suelo por unos segundos antes de verlo nuevamente.

- Explica.

††

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"Mientras íbamos en el coche no pude evitar pensar en la canción que él había estado escuchando y por más que lo intentara no podía sacarme de la mente la letra._

_Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que estaba casi vacío y nos sentamos junto a una de las extensas ventanas._

_- Imaginó que tú no comerás._

_Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios y me miro divertido._

_- ¿Acaso estas ofreciendo?_

_Nerviosa mire a cualquier otro lugar menos a él._

_- No."_

Y no, esta parte no es la cita xD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	7. Como cambiar un dia malo, en uno bueno

Hola,

Lamento no haber actualizado el domingo anterior pero desgraciadamente ese día decidí actualizar mi computadora lo cual resulto terrible ya que aunque respalde mis archivos de alguna manera todos mis archivos escritos terminaron desapareciendo, no tengo ni idea como ocurrió pero en lugar de desanimarme me puse a escribir nuevamente aunque con el ánimo un poco bajo luego de haber perdido todas las paginas que tenia adelantadas de esta historia. Intentare escribir lo más posible para poder actualizar pronto.

Espero disfruten de la historia...

††

Cerré los ojos intentando pensar correctamente. Podía sentir las suaves gotas de agua cayendo sobre mí mientras miraba el jardín.

Desde que era pequeña mis padres habían intentado que mantuviera el contacto con otros niños de mi edad y aunque en ocasiones los niños habían sido crueles conmigo por el poco conocimiento que tenían acerca de tener padres del mismo sexo, sabía que mis padres siempre estarían ahí para hacerme olvidar el mal momento.

Lástima que hoy no sería uno de esos días.

Tenía casi 17 años y preferiría evitar hacer sentir a mis padres solo porque Jessica Stanley armo su propio grupito cuyo único propósito es hacerme sentir mal.

Después de sus bobas bromas toda la mañana y sus estúpidas notitas estaba llegando a mi límite, lo único que deseaba era golpear el horrendo rostro de Jessica. Estaba tan molesta que incluso había evitado a los Cullen.

Estaba cansada y a un paso de terminar lastimando a alguien así que poniéndome de pie decidí saltarme el resto de las clases.

Entre al edificio principal una vez más solo para tomar los libros de mis siguientes clases después de todo si me iba a saltar las clases lo mínimo que podía hacer era estudiar para evitar así una mala calificación cuando los exámenes llegaran.

Revise que mi mochila estuviera cerrada correctamente para evitar que el agua terminara mojando mis cosas y abroche bien mí chaqueta.

Dimitri había insistido en traerme a la escuela así que él tenía mi coche. Lo sé, probablemente sería más sencillo simplemente llamarle y pedirle que pasara por mi pero necesitaba tiempo para dejar de pensar en al menos veinte maneras de matar a Jessica.

Lentamente las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con mayor fuerza como si alguien se estuviera burlando de mí.

Apenas y me había alejado unos metros de la escuela cuando la lluvia empeoro y un auto disminuyo su velocidad al llegar a mi lado.

Por puro instinto mire hacia el auto y entonces note que no era cualquier auto, era su auto.

Me detuve en el momento en que su auto se detuvo y lo vi bajar del coche. De manera elegante rodeo su auto y se acerco a mí.

- La lluvia empeorara y terminaras enfermándote, sube.

Dude por unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia él. Rápidamente el abrió la puerta del coche para mí y yo subí al auto. Al instante cerro mi puerta y un segundo después estaba detrás del volante encendiendo la calefacción.

Me tono unos minutos en darme cuenta que se dirigía hacia mi casa. Me enderece en mi asiento y con un grito rompí el silencio que reinaba entre nosotros.

- ¡No!

El me miro confundido.

- No tengo ganas de ir a casa en estos momentos. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

Con una ligera sonrisa le dio la vuelta al auto.

En unos solos minutos estábamos cruzando el umbral de la puerta de su majestuosa casa, la cual era elegante y espaciosa. Rápidamente me sentí mal al estar arruinando su impecable piso con el agua que empapaba mi ropa.

Con cuidado tomo mi mano.

- Ven conmigo, buscare algo de ropa limpia para que te cambies.

Entramos a su habitación y él me guio a su baño entregándome lo que necesitaba para darme un baño y salió de la habitación para conseguir algo que pudiera usar.

Trate de no tardarme mucho en darme una ducha pero esa sumamente difícil alejarse de la relajante agua tibia.

Envuelta en solo una toalla salí del baño sintiéndome más nerviosa de lo que había estado en mi vida al ver a Edward frente a su armario buscando algo. Una vez que lo encontró se dio la vuelta y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que sus ojos se fijaron en mi cuerpo más tiempo del necesario.

- Esto es lo único que logre encontrar, espero que te quede bien.

Tome la ropa que me ofrecí y regrese al baño, una vez dentro coloque la ropa junto al lavamanos.

Me puse la camisa negra de manga largas que estaba segura pertenecía a Edward al igual que el par de bóxer rojos y después el pantalón que aunque me quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel era cómodo y por el largo suponía que pertenecía a Rosalie.

Cuando salí del baño Edward insistió en lavar mi ropa lo cual fue la excusa perfecta para dejar que la curiosidad me ganara y decidiera explorar su habitación un poco.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de un chico bueno sola de mis padres y ello en realidad no cuenta en ese aspecto, pero aun así parecía que todo el mundo tomaba por hecho que sus habitaciones por lo general eran desordenadas. La de Edward estaba lejos de ser un desorden.

Sus libros estaban ordenados al igual que su impresionante colección de música por año y en orden alfabético, cada papel sobre su escritorio parecía ocupar el lugar que debía, su cama estaba perfectamente tendida y su enorme armario estaba ordenado.

Alzando mi mano acaricie la tela de uno de sus abrigos y en ese instante me sentí avergonzada, comparada a su habitación la mía era un completo desastre.

Luchando contra el deseo de oler uno de sus abrigos me acerque a su equipo de sonido queriendo saber que era lo que estaba escuchando.

_"Mantengo vigilado de cerca a este corazón mío,_

_Mantengo mis ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo,_

_Mantengo afuera el final del lazo que nos ata _

_Porque eres mía, camino la línea…_

_Me parece que es muy, muy fácil que sea verdad,_

_Me encuentro solo cada vez que el día termina,_

_Si, admitiré que soy un tonto por ti,_

_Porque eres mía, camino la línea…_

_Tan seguro como la noche es oscuridad y el día la luz,_

_Te mantengo en mi mente día y noche_

_Y la felicidad que conozco prueba que es verdad,_

_Porque eres mía, camino la línea…_

_Tienes una manera de mantenerme a tu lado,_

_Me das la razón por el amor que no puedo ocultar,_

_Por ti se que incluso tratare de cambiar el rumbo,_

_Porque eres mía, camino la línea…"_

Cuando escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta rápidamente apague el equipo de sonido y me di la vuelta encontrándome con Edward de pie junto a la puerta con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

- Lo siento, solo quería saber que escuchabas.

- Descuida. ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Note como su cara se torcía en una mueca extraña ante las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios.

- No tenemos comida aquí pero puedo pedir algo o podemos salir.

Sin dudarlo las palabras salieron de mis labios.

- Salgamos entonces.

Lo sé podía haber pasado este tiempo a solas con el pero no había realmente no estaba lista para eso, al menos no aun.

Con una sonrisa el avanzo hacia su armario, tomo un abrigo negro y una bufanda de un oscuro tono rojo y me los entrego. Abriendo el abrigo se acerco a mí y rápidamente pase mis brazos por las mangas y después envolví la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.

Bajamos las escaleras y avanzamos hacia la puerta pero antes de salir Edward tomo un paraguas, abrió la puerta y lo abrió, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia mí.

Sintiendo que mi rostro ardía me sujete de su brazo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia su coche y claro como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

¿Cómo podía alguien como yo tener tanta suerte?

Mientras íbamos en el coche no pude evitar pensar en la canción que él había estado escuchando y por más que lo intentara no podía sacarme de la mente la letra.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que estaba casi vacío y nos sentamos junto a una de las extensas ventanas.

- Imaginó que tú no comerás.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios y me miro divertido.

- ¿Acaso estas ofreciendo?

Nerviosa mire a cualquier otro lugar menos a él.

- No

La mesera dejo mi comida frente a mí y se dio media vuelta después de preguntarle a Edward por una quinta vez si había algo que quisiera.

Nerviosa tome una de las papas y mire a Edward.

- Así que así será la cena del viernes.

Lo sé soy patética ni siquiera podía atreverme a decir cita.

- ¿Yo comeré y tu simplemente me observaras? Eso es escalofriante ¿Recuerdas? Además comer no te hará enfermar.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Su voz suave disminuyo su volumen un poco como si alguien pudiera escucharnos.

- Bueno siempre podría buscar algo pero dudo que las personas alrededor de nosotros aprecien mucho la imagen.

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreí ampliamente ante la imagen mental de un venado sobre nuestra mesa y a Edward clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del animal de vez en cuando mientras hablábamos de manera casual.

Era un tanto divertido pensar en eso y si quizá algo escalofriante pero recuerden que fui criada por dos vampiros, bromear sobre el tema era algo necesario para no tomarlo tan en serio.

Sin dejar de sonreír lo mire a los ojos mientras hablaba.

- Probablemente saldrían gritando y hasta llamarían a la policía.

Apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha mientras su rostro se torcía a uno de tristeza.

- Lo vez es demasiado problemático, que te parece si consideramos esto como la "cena" y te llevo a otro lugar.

- ¿Qué otro lugar?

Enderezándose estiro su mano hacia mi plato y tomo una papa frita que después se llevo a la boca sin titubear. Una vez que la había terminado de comer enfoco su atención en mí.

- Acepta y lo sabrás.

- Esta bien.

El tiempo paso lentamente mientras conversábamos sobre nuestros libros preferidos, la música que nos gustaba, los lugares en los que habíamos vivido y cuales preferíamos.

Era tan fácil hablar con él, como si nos conociéramos desde hace años en lugar de días.

Tenía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño lo cual él le atribuía a vivir lo que parecía una eternidad con Emmett, era inteligente y cautivante. No me era difícil creer que era un vampiro, chicos como el definitivamente no podían existir.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente hasta que una simple pregunta escapo de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cuando comprendí a que se refería y la razón de su rostro torcido en una mueca de preocupación sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría y la ira que yacía olvidada resurgió.

En cuanto Edward noto el cambio en mi expresión comenzó a disculparse, lo cual en verdad solo me hacía sentir mal después de todo no era él quien me hacia enojar.

- No tienes que disculparte, es solo que es molesto no poder hacer nada porque con facilidad podría acercarme a Jessica y golpear su horrendo rostro pero lo último que quiero es avergonzar a mis padres por mi comportamiento.

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su mano envolvía la mía.

- ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te digo que un balón golpeo el rostro de Jessica durante la clase de educación física?

Confundida lo observe sacar su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo y después de buscar algo me lo entrego.

Era un mensaje de texto de Alice con una imagen adjunta. Sorprendida mire la imagen y luego a Edward que ahora me miraba con una expresión inocente.

- Pero…

Restándole importancia él se hundió de hombros.

- Emmett se emociona cuando juega volibol.

Riendo a carcajadas observe una vez la imagen del momento exacto en que un blanco balón golpeaba el rostro de Jessica. ¡Ouch! En verdad lucia doloroso.

††

Antes de que Edward detuviera el coche frente a mi casa Dimitri apareció en la puerta mirando atentamente en nuestra dirección.

- Gracias por la comida, prometo que te regresare tu ropa.

Edward me miro sonriendo amablemente.

- Descuida.

Abrí la puerta pero antes de salir Edward tomo mi mano.

- ¿Asistirás a clases mañana?

Podía sentir su piel fría sobre la mía enviando pequeñas descargas que me hacían sentir nerviosa y al mismo tiempo me hacían sumamente feliz. Sonriendo moví la cabeza de arriba abajo pero él no me soltó.

- La próxima vez que decidas saltarte alguna clase avísame.

Cuando me soltó pude sentir un pedazo de papel entre mis dedos. Aclarándome la garganta baje del coche murmurando un suave adiós que sabia había escuchado.

Avance hacia la puerta arrastrando mi mochila casi por el suelo consiente del auto del que me alejaba poco a poco

Avance hacia la casa y pasando de largo a Dimitri que al instante comenzó a hablar.

- Pase por ti y Alice me dijo que no te sentías bien y Edward se ofreció a traerte a casa. ¿Dónde estabas y que pasó con tu ropa?

- Estaba lloviendo. ¿Puedes no hacer lo de las veinte preguntas ahora? No eres uno de mis padres.

- Igual me preocupo por ti.

Cerrando la puerta el me observo fijamente por unos segundos.

- ¿No estás durmiendo con el chico Cullen o sí?

Lo mire incrédula y sin poderme detenerme las palabras escaparon de mis labios de manera burlona.

- Eres un genio, me atrapaste por completo, tengo relaciones con Edward Cullen en lugar de ir a la escuela.

- ¡ISABELLA!

Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar al reconocer la voz que provenía de la sala, para ser más exacta la voz de Marcus. Note en la cara de Dimitri se extendía una enorme sonrisa antes de que su rostro cambiara a una mueca de completo horror y sorpresa.

- Gira.

Lentamente me di la vuelta mirando el suelo.

- Explica… Ahora.

Rápidamente intente explicar lo que había dicho y culpar a Dimitri obviamente mientras el muy bastardo intentaba librarse de todo y hacer creer que lo que había dicho estúpidamente era verdad.

Dos horas después y sintiéndome agotada arroje el abrigo de Edward y su bufanda sobre mi diván/baúl, me quite los pantalones y me metí bajo las cálidas sabanas moradas de mi cama.

Hace un par de año habíamos ido a Milán y mientras pasábamos por las tiendas nos topamos con un diván de madera oscura y forro de terciopelo morado conocido como el diván de Drácula ya que podía cerrarse y quedar como un ataúd con cuatro patas. En el momento en que lo vi me enamore de él y obviamente mis padres lo compraron para mi aunque después lo mandaron a modificar para que no se cerrara ya que Dimitri se había escondido ahí una noche y me había dado un susto enorme y la parte inferior había sido cambiada para que el asiento se alzara y sirviera de baúl, donde guardaba la mayoría de nuestras fotografías.

Podía escuchar las pequeñas gotas de agua chocando contra mi ventana mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas.

Mire a través de mi ventana mirando la silueta de los arboles bailando al ritmo que marcaba el viento.

No sabía si estaba imaginando cosas pero entre las ramas de los arboles me pareció ver algo brillar antes de que las ramas se sacudieran violentamente.

Alejando las aterradoras ideas que pasaban por mi mente cerré los ojos dejando que el sueño me atrapara.

††

El diván de Drácula existe completamente búsquenlo en google si quieren, no se ustedes pero yo quiero uno xD.

**Canción:**

I walk the line - Johnny Cash

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"Cerrando los ojos me di la vuelta entre mis sabanas pero cuando volví a abrirlos me sorprendí al ver a Edward inclinándose hacia mí, mirándome con atención. Su mano fría acaricio mi rostro con ternura._

_- Y pensar que tú querías caminar bajo la lluvia._

_- Me gusta la lluvia._

_Una suave sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro._

_- Al parecer a la lluvia no le gustas tú, lo cual es ridículo ya que eres adorable."_

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	8. Unos días de enfermedad y un corto viaje

Hola,

Lamento no haber podido actualizar el día de ayer pero estaba algo distraída, pensé que alcanzaría a actualizar al menos en la noche pero con los mtv movie award solo me distraje más después de todo no todos los días Robert besa a Taylor y da discursos sumamente graciosos xD

Espero disfruten de la historia...

††

Algo frio se poso sobre mi frente y cuando abrí los ojos tratándome de alejarme del frio me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Aro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?

- Mal.

Mi voz sonaba rasposa y me dolía la garganta al igual que la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo.

Sobre el hombro de Aro apareció el rostro preocupado de Marcus.

- Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle.

- Sera mejor llevarla al hospital, Carlisle debe estar trabajando y si no es así no sería grosero molestarlo en su tiempo libre.

Estaba a punto de decirles que no hacía falta que me llevaran al hospital cuando Aro me enrollo las sabanas a mi alrededor y me cargo avanzando fuera de mi habitación.

En poco tiempo estábamos en el auto y aun cuando el suave movimiento me hacía sentir peor de alguna forma logre dormirme y cuando desperté estaba acostada en una camilla en un habitación del hospital con Carlisle frente a mí.

Su mano frio se poso en mi frente haciendo sisear, como una niña pequeña intente alejarme pero obviamente mi velocidad no era nada comparada a la de un vampiro. Sentía que la habitación se movía suavemente y apenas era consciente de la conversación que sostenían.

- ¿Así que desde ayer ha estado así?

- Si, creímos que quizá durante la noche se le pasaría pero solo parece empeorar.

Bostezando me envolví en las sabanas consciente de que seguramente lucia como una oruga pero no me importaba me sentía mal y solo me interesaba dormir.

Note que Carlisle comenzaba a escribir una receta cuando se detuvo de repente mirando hacia la puerta y de manera automática mis ojos se fijaron en esa misma dirección encontrándome con la cabeza de Edward asomándose por la puerta.

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado tocar pero cuando sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mí rápidamente me oculte más entre las sabanas.

- ¿Ocurre algo Edward?

- Alice dijo que me necesitabas.

- Debió haberse equivocado.

Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en mi cuando entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Bella?

- Solo es un resfriado, estoy seguro que en unos días estará como nueva.

Carlisle me miro sonriendo y aunque intente sonreír no podía solo quería cerrar los ojos y alejarme del escrutinio de sus ojos verdes.

Vagamente fui consciente de la conversación que mantuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Aro volvió a sujetarme ya que no llevaba zapatos.

Algo adormilada murmure una suave despedida y pronto me volví a quedar dormida.

††

- ¡Bella!

- ¡No!

Me cruce de brazos actuando como una niña malcriada mientras miraba a Marcus pasar una mano por su cabello.

- Solo será unos minutos además esto ayudara a bajar tu temperatura.

- Basta ya.

Mire sobre mi hombro tratando de ver a Aro que se encontraba detrás de mí pero antes de que pudiera decir _"que rayos"_ el me sujeto alejando mis pies del suelo y en un suave movimiento me arrojo dentro de la tina llena de agua helada. Temblando intente salirme de la tina pero mis padres me detuvieron.

- Sales de ahí y te prometo que cancelare la navidad.

Con mi mandíbula templando intente hablar lo más normal posible mientras Aro me miraba seriamente.

- No puedes cancelar la navidad.

- Te quejas como una niña de 3 años.

- Es horrible vestir a una niña de 3 años como chuky.

Rodando los ojos Aro cruzo sus brazos.

- Era Halloween, supéralo.

- No pude dormir en dos semanas.

Riendo suavemente Marcus me ofreció unas pastillas y un vaso de agua, los cuales acepte.

Unos minutos después pude salir al fin de la tina y mis padres salieron del baño.

En cuanto me quite la ropa con la que Aro me había arrojado a la tina abrí la puerta del baño sabiendo que Marcus estaba afuera esperando que le entregara la ropa.

Me seque, cepille mi cabello y luego me cambie. En cuanto salí del baño avance hacia mi cama y me metí bajo las sabanas sabiendo que mis padres había dejado la ventana abierta.

Poco después sentí como una esquina de mi cama se hundía poco después la voz de Jared Leto comenzó a recorrer mi habitación.

_"Quiero tú amor, quiero tú enfermedad,_

_Te quiero a ti, boca abierta y de rodillas,_

_Quiero tú amor, amor, amor, amor, quiero tu amor…_

_Quiero tú drama, el toque de tu mano,_

_Quiero tus calzas de cuero y esposada,_

_Quiero tú amor, amor, amor, amor, quiero tu amor…_

_Quiero tú amor y quiero tú venganza_

_Tú y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance…."_

Frunciendo el ceño hice las sabanas a un lado, solo una persona estaría molestándome cuando me siento tan mal.

- Basta Dimitri, vete o te prometo que dormirás en el jardín de nuevo y esta vez no serán las ardillas quien te molesten en la noche.

_"Quiero tú amor, todo tú amor es venganza_

_Tú y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance…_

_Quiero tú horror, quiero tú renuncia,_

_Te hare rogar mientras seas mía._

_Quiero tú amor, amor, amor, amor, quiero tu amor…_

_Quiero tú sicótico, tú beso de vértigo,_

_Te quiero en mi cama, te hare enfermar,_

_Quiero tú amor, amor, amor, amor…"_

Cuando la canción no ceso me senté en mi cama y me sorprendí al ver a Edward de pie junto a al mueble de la televisión donde también se encontraba el sistema de sonido y a Alice sentada en mi cama.

- Ho- ola-a

Sonriendo Edward detuvo la música.

- Lo siento, curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Marcus nos dejo entrar.

Sonriendo Alice señalo mi escritorio.

- Como estabas enferma creí que sería bueno que alguien te trajera la tarea así no te atrasarías, Edward solamente me siguió en cuanto supo a donde me dirigía.

Gruñendo Edward murmuro un "gracias Alice" y no pude evitar reírme. Alice se acerco a mí inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Suspirando sujete las sabanas cubriéndome un poco.

- Mas o menos, no lo sé… Tengo sueño.

La risa de Alice sonó como una suave melodía.

- Creo que los medicamentos están asiendo efecto será mejor que nos vayamos Edward. Descansa Bella.

Me acosté y Alice me arropo como si fuera una niña lo cual me resulto terriblemente gracioso por alguna razón.

La vi ponerse de pie y con un suave movimiento de su mano avanzo hacia la puerta. Murmure un suave "gracias" mientras me acomodaba en mi cama y escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

Cerrando los ojos me di la vuelta entre mis sabanas pero cuando volví a abrirlos me sorprendí al ver a Edward inclinándose hacia mí, mirándome con atención. Su mano fría acaricio mi rostro con ternura.

- Y pensar que tú querías caminar bajo la lluvia.

- Me gusta la lluvia.

Una suave sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro.

- Al parecer a la lluvia no le gustas tú, lo cual es ridículo ya que eres adorable.

Comencé a reír nuevamente pero al instante me calle mirándolo.

- Supongo que esto significa que no saldremos el viernes.

Mirándome con ternura acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

- Lo que importa ahora es que te mejores, te veré luego.

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi frente y después avanzo hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo y me miro.

- Espero que no te moleste.

Sonriendo alzo su mano mostrando la tela azul y después salió de mi habitación.

Confundida mire la puerta de mi habitación.

¿Era justo que me quejara porque él tomara mi bufanda cuando yo tenía su camisa, sus bóxers, su abrigo, bufanda y el pantalón de Rosalie? ¿Desde cuándo habíamos llegado al punto de una relación en la que se intercambian ropa sin ni siquiera haber tenido una primera cita? Mucho más importante aun ¿Desde cuándo un vampiro se preocupaba del frio?

††

Desde el momento en que baje de mi auto pude sentir las miradas sobre mí y el hecho de que Edward estaba esperándome junto a mi casillero pareció no ayudar mucho a que dejaran de mirarme, sobre todo por el hecho de que estaba usando mi bufanda y tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Abriendo mi casillero me quite el sombrero tejido negro que llevaba y lo metí en mi mochila tomando el libro que necesitaría en la siguiente hora.

- Me alegra ver que estés mejor.

Sonriendo me hundí de hombros.

- Al parecer la sopa de pollo que no dejabas de enviar termino ayudando mucho a que mejora.

- Me alegro.

Cuando cerré mi casillero Edward dejo de apoyarse en el casillero continúo y extendió su brazo ofreciéndomelo. Sonrojándome tome su brazo y avanzamos por el pasillo.

Quise ignorar a los estudiantes que nos miraban pero era sumamente difícil. Solo nos habíamos alejado unos pasos de mi casillero cuando Edward se inclino hacia mí.

- ¿Te incomoda que nos vean juntos?

Al verlo note sus ojos verdes brillar divertidos por alguna razón.

Me hundí de hombros.

- Es incomoda la atención pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme de lo contrario creo que jamás podríamos salir.

Una esquina de sus labios se alzo ligueramente y luego sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en mí.

Miro hacia el frente unos segundos y después me miro rodando los ojos. No entendía porque razón pero el prometió contarme después.

Una vez que llegamos al salón de clases donde pasaría la siguiente hora Edward se detuvo y la sonrisa que había estado en sus labios desapareció.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No exactamente, es solo que debo irme por un par de horas, Carlisle quiere que le ayude con algo y me temo que no podre regresar el día de hoy.

Un brillante _"Oh"_ salió de mis labios mientras lo observaba sin saber que decir.

Después de unos segundos en silencio me pase una mano por el cabello.

- Entonces supongo que te veré mañana.

Una suave sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

- Eso espero, cuídate Bella.

- Tu igual.

Alzando su mano derecha sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla y después el se dio media vuelta y avanzo por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

De manera involuntaria un suspiro escapo de mis labios, sacudí la cabeza y me di media vuelta entrando de una vez al salón y sentarme en mi asiento.

El resto del día se fue rápidamente y lo único verdaderamente interesante fue el almuerzo y eso solamente porque Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper estaban ahí.

Cuando las clases terminaron estuve más que feliz de regresar a casa.

Estacione mi coche en la entrada y en ese momento escuche la voz de Dimitri gritando, lo cual era extraño considerando que era un vampiro prácticamente indestructible.

- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Cuando baje del coche me dirigí hacia la puerta pero apenas entre note que Dimitri caminaba hacia mí con su rostro torcido en una mueca extraña.

En cuanto estuvo cerca de mí sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y me dio media vuelta empujándome hacia fuera.

- Eres muy joven para esto. YO soy muy joven para esto.

- Estas exagerando completamente Dimitri.

Al escuchar el tono histérico en el que hablaba Dimitri y la voz de Aro a sus espaldas, no pude evitar sentirme más curiosa sobre lo que había ocurrido que lo tenía actuando de esa manera así que mirando sobre mi hombro e inclinándome en una posición bastante incómoda mire detrás de Dimitri.

Aro estaba de pie abotonando la camisa blanca que llevaba mientras Marcus permanecía sin camisa sentado en el asiento junto a él, mirando el suelo se paso una mano por su sedoso cabello que se encontraba igual de alborotado que el de Aro.

Solo me tomo unos segundos descubrir lo que tenía tan histérico a Dimitri y honestamente yo no reaccione mejor.

- ¡Por dios yo me siento en ese sofá!

La voz de Aro resonó llena de frustración.

- Están exagerando.

Una vez que estábamos fuera de casa y la puerta estaba cerrada Dimitri tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el asiento del copiloto y un segundo después estaba detrás del volante.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad mientras el conducía hacia la carretera.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Seattle, Los Ángeles, Londres… Donde sea que no pueda escuchar a tus padres… Tú sabes.

Mi rostro se torció en una mueca desagradable y algo similar a un "Yuck" salió de mis labios, lo cual hizo reír a Dimitri.

- Oye son tus padres.

- ¿Y eso qué? Nadie en su sano juicio quiere saber sobre sus padres en _esa _forma.

- ¿Qué tan bien conocer Forks?

Lo mire confundida ante el cambio de tema pero después me concentre mi atención en la ventana.

- Solo del trayecto de la escuela a la casa ¿Por qué?

Claro que eso era mentira, aunque solo había ido una vez a la casa de los Cullen aun recordaba el camino pero eso era algo que Dimitri no necesitaba saber.

- Tenemos un par de horas así que creo que sería bueno conocer un poco ¿no crees?

No hizo falta que contestara durante la siguiente par de horas estuvimos recorriendo Forks de un lado a otro. Es cierto que no había mucho que ver ya que después de todo era un pueblo pequeño así que decidimos ir a Port Ángeles donde encontramos una librería en la que encontré un par de libros que llamaron mi atención.

Normalmente sabia que Dimitri se burlaría por mi gusto por la lectura llamándome nerd y todo eso pero al menos en esta ocasión estaba más ocupado hablando con las chicas que se le acercaban ignorando completamente mi existencia.

Cerca de las siete decidimos regresar a casa ambos completamente felices por lo que habíamos conseguido, yo varios libros que desesperadamente deseaba comenzar a leer y Dimitri con varios números telefónicos.

El trayecto a Forks fue relativamente silencioso, yo solo había dicho algo pero al ver que mi querido amigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ignorándome completamente tome uno de los libros que había comprado y me puse a leer hasta que el rostro de Dimitri se torció en una mueca infantil y sujetándose el estomago me miro.

- Tengo hambre ¿Te gustaría pasar a cenar antes de llegar a casa?

Sorprendida alce la vista del libro que apenas había abierto notando sus ojos fijos en mi. Inclino su rostro mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

- No, ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

Un suave gruñido escapo de mis labios mientras flexionaba mi brazo y la palma de mi mano golpeaba mi frente.

Seguramente se preguntaran el porqué de mi reacción, verán la única cosa que había dicho antes, hace media hora para ser exactos era que tenía hambre. Sip, los vampiros podían distraerse muy fácilmente.

- Hace media hora te hice la misma pregunta, aun soy una simple mortal por si acaso lo has olvidado.

Rodando los ojos Dimitri volvieron a fijarse en la carretera.

En poco tiempo encontramos un pequeño restaurante. Sabía que Dimitri no me acompañaría a cenar así que baje del auto con el libro que había comenzado.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ordene mi comida y esperamos conversando acerca de la escuela. En el instante en que mi comida llego a la mesa Dimitri movió su cuerpo dispuesto a salir del lugar pero antes se inclino hacia mí.

- Iré a buscar algo... Regreso en 15 o 20 minutos, cualquier cosa llámame tendré mi celular encendido.

- Claro, provecho.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante mis palabras.

- Igualmente.

Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la salida pero al pasar junto a mí se inclino y sus labios fríos se presionaron contra mi frente y suavemente me murmuro un _"en seguida regreso"_.

En cuanto el se alejo de mi tome el libro y continúe en la pagina que en la que me había quedado. Solo llevaba las primeras hojas pero de alguna manera la historia parecía bastante interesante.

Mis dedos acariciaron la gruesa cubierta negra mientras mis ojos se enfocaban en las letras plasmadas en el interior del libro, pude sentir el relieve de las letras del título y más abajo el nombre del escritor.

_"El principio del fin"_

_A. Masen_

Un titulo prometedor ¿No creen?

††

**Canción:**

Bad romance - Cover de Jared leto

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"- Nada Bella solo olvídalo._

_- ¿Olvidar que si ni siquiera sé qué te molesta? _

_Para mi total sorpresa Edward rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos mientras murmuraba molesto._

_- Si, obviamente._

_- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso te convertiste en una chica de 14 años sin que me diera cuenta?_

_Su tono de voz se volvió venenoso y sus ojos parecían lanzar dagas._

_- Bueno evidentemente no soy de la edad que prefieres._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Soltando un sonoro bufido Edward murmuro un "olvídalo" y se dio media vuelta alejándose de mí rápidamente."_

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	9. El extraño caso del vampiro bipolar

Hola,

Eh tenido una semana estresante y aunque estoy feliz de poder actualizar esta historia me desanima aun no poder poner el epilogo de mi otra historia, el cual espero ya poder subiré la siguiente semana.

Espero disfruten de la historia...

††

_"Mis ojos ardían por la brillante luz del nuevo día, no era lo que quería y sin embargo no podía encontrar el coraje suficiente para terminar con esto._

_No podía encontrar en mi el decepcionarlo, el me había encontrado y enseñado, por el sabía que había otra forma de existir con esto aunque no cambiaba el monstruo que era ahora. Su amistad era el vaso de agua fresca que necesitaba después de haber estado en el desierto pero nada, ni siquiera él podría prepararme para lo que tendría que enfrentar…"_

Cerré el libro en el instante en el que el maestro comenzó a hablar.

Si era solo un libro pero no podía encontrar en mí el dejar de leerlo. Ayer la única razón por la que no lo seguí leyendo fue porque necesitaba terminar una tarea en la cual Dimitri amablemente me ayudo a terminar ya que me quede dormida sobre mi cuaderno poco después de que había comenzado a trabajar en ella.

En cuanto el timbre sonó tome mis cosas, por primera vez estaba feliz de tener que ir a clase de educación física después de todo no tendría que hacer nada más que leer.

Avance hacia el gimnasio ya que en realidad no necesitaba cambiarme después de todo no iba a hacer nada y después de la última vez que intente jugar dudo mucho que el maestro estuviera destrozado ante mi falta de participación.

Para mi sorpresa Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, cerca de la entrada del gimnasio, lo cual considerando que era la última clase del día era extraño. No pude evitar la tonta sonrisa que se poso en mis labios cuando sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí.

Lentamente él se alejo de la pared avanzando un paso hacia mí.

- Hola.

Mentiría si dijera que escucharlo decir ese simple saludo no me hacia querer gritar como una niña.

- Hola. Creí que no te vería hoy.

Luciendo nervioso Edward pasó una mano por su cabello y después torció su cuerpo, alzando una mano presiono la palma de esta contra la puerta del gimnasio abriéndola mientras su otra mano se deslizo de mi brazo a mi espalda pidiéndome sin palabras que entrara, solo hasta ese momento note que el maestro había pasado junto a nosotros.

Aun sobre la tela de mi ropa podía sentir la electricidad que me recorría cada vez que el estaba cerca de mí.

- Por un momento yo también lo creí... Pero aunque solo falta esta clase quise venir a verte.

Ante sus palabras sentí mi rostro arder e involuntariamente mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

Nos sentamos en las gradas conversando de cosas sin importancia mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros entraban al gimnasio. Poco antes de comenzar la clase Edward se disculpo con una suave sonrisa y poniéndose de pie avanzo hacia el maestro, al cual en poco tiempo logro convencer de que no se sentía bien mientras yo volvía a tomar mi libro para continuar leyendo.

Cuando Edward regreso se acostó en las gradas sin decir nada, su cabello rozando mi pierna, de alguna manera el parecía estar de mal humor así que decidí no molestarlo y continuar leyendo.

Durante el resto de la clase Edward no abrió sus ojos solo permaneció acostado respirando tranquilamente. Había intentado concentrarme en mi libro pero la actitud de Edward me desconcertaba.

Poco antes de que la clase terminara Emmett se sentó junto a mí mirando intrigado a su hermano.

- Hola Bells.

- Hola Emmett.

Cerré el libro y lo coloque sobre mis piernas mirando a Emmett, en el instante que lo hice los ojos de este se fijaron en el libro que traía y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece el libro? Eh escuchado que es bueno pero deprimente en ocasiones.

Honestamente nunca hubiera imagina a Emmett como el tipo al que le agrada leer pero después de años supongo que pudo haber tomado un libro para matar el aburrimiento.

- En realidad apenas lo comencé así que no podría decirte aunque hasta ahora me gusta.

Emmett inclino su cabeza y extendiendo su mano hacia mí me pido el libro. Confundida se lo entregue.

- No creí que te gustara leer libros de vampiros, imagine que sería el último tema del que te gustaría hablar.

Me hundí de hombros ante sus palabras.

- A veces las historias son interesantes, aunque no me gusta cuando tuercen el mito de los vampiros y lo convierten en algo estúpido y empalagoso.

- Te entiendo completamente, según tengo entendido estos libros son más… _"Agresivos"_ por decirlo de alguna manera aunque según tengo entendido la historia no se pone interesante hasta el segundo libro donde el protagonista conoce…

Antes de que Emmett pudiera decir más Edward se sentó tomándome por sorpresa y miro a su hermano de una manera que solo se podía considerar amenazante.

- ¿No tienes algo más que hacer Emmett? ¿Desde cuándo tú eres el ideal para discutir un libro?

Sin dejar de sonreír Emmett me regreso el libro.

- Tranquilo hermanito solo quería hablar con Bella por un momento. No tienes por qué ponerte _agresivo_.

Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Edward, lo cual era sumamente confuso.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo, dos segundos después el timbre comenzó a sonar. Riendo a carcajadas Emmett se despidió de nosotros y comenzó a correr hacia los vestidores.

Me puse de pie y tome el brazo de Edward sintiéndome aun más confundida por su actitud. ¿En realidad le molestaba tanto que discutiera un simple libro con su hermano? O ¿Acaso algo en el libro le molestaba? ¿Quizá odiaba que escribieran sobre ellos?

Avanzamos hacia el estacionamiento y lo más frustrante de todo el trayecto fue la actitud de Edward. Estaba tenso y de lo único que salía de sus labios eran monosílabos, está de más decir que en poco tiempo su actitud afecto la mía sobre todo cuando sin ningún cuidado su brazo se soltó de mi agarre y de manera posesiva rodeo mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Lo admito eso fue algo sexy pero cuando ni siquiera era capaz de decir una oración completa explicando su mal humor solo me hacía sentir irritada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward?

Su voz de terciopelo sonó irritada y cortante.

- Nada.

Rodando los ojos intente alejarme de él cuando estábamos a solo unos pasos de mi coche pero debido a la fuerza de su agarre no fui capaz de moverme y él ni siquiera pareció notarlo así que aclarándome la garganta golpe su pecho con suavidad.

En cuanto tuve su atención señale su brazo.

- ¿Te molestaría soltarme?

Apretando la mandíbula me soltó pero no se alejo de mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Un momento actúas todo nervioso y tierno y luego te comportas como un idiota solo porque hablaba con Emmett sobre un libro.

Gruñendo él se paso una mano por su sedoso cabello.

- _Ese_ libro no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Cuando sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi, estos lucían más oscuro mientras me observaba con atención por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Nada Bella solo olvídalo.

- ¿Olvidar que si ni siquiera sé qué te molesta?

Para mi total sorpresa Edward rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos mientras murmuraba molesto.

- Si, obviamente.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso te convertiste en una chica de 14 años sin que me diera cuenta?

Su tono de voz se volvió venenoso y sus ojos parecían lanzar dagas.

- Bueno evidentemente no soy de la edad que prefieres.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Soltando un sonoro bufido Edward murmuro un _"olvídalo"_ y se dio media vuelta alejándose de mí rápidamente.

Exasperada me pase una mano por el cabello y después subí a mi auto.

Los vampiros eran seres hermosos, sensuales, eternos, indestructibles y que al parecer también podían padecer de enfermedades como la bipolaridad.

††

Suspirando me senté en mi cama y deje mi violín junto a mí.

Me sentía cansada y me dolía la cabeza. La discusión que había tenido con Edward me había atormentado durante la tarde y más de una vez había considerado llamarle pero no sabía si era lo mejor.

No entendía a que se refería con _"la edad que prefieres"_, lo cual me hacía recordar el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenia Edward.

Quizá salir con un vampiro estaba resultando demasiado, quizá simplemente debería aceptar que alguien como Edward no era para mí... Quizás, quizás…

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que un suave golpe en la puerta me hizo reaccionar.

Suspirando mire hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió suavemente, sabía que no podían ser mis padres por que ambos habían salido a cenar y Dimitri se había rendido en intentar molestarme. Con una tímida sonrisa Alice cerró la puerta y avanzo hacia mí.

- Hola, espero no te moleste que haya decidido venir.

- No, para nada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Con cuidado ella se sentó y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las cuerdas de mi violín.

- No fue su intención portarse como un idiota.

Un suspiro pesado escapo de mis labios al saber de quién se refería.

- No quiero hablar de eso Alice.

Haciendo a un lado el violín Alice se acerco a mí, su rostro luciendo sombrío.

- Solo escúchame, por favor Bella.

- Si Edward te envió para…

Alice comenzó a agitar sus manos interrumpiéndome.

- No, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. En cuanto llego a casa tomo algo de su habitación y se interno en el bosque.

Preocupada mire el suelo apretando mi mandíbula y ante mi silencio Alice comenzó a hablar.

- Sé que Edward puede ser demasiado pero no fue su intención portarse así es solo que…

Mordiendo mi labio inferior mire a Alice notando que lucía preocupada, como si estuviera considerando cuanto contarme en realidad.

-Ayer saliste con Dimitri ¿No es así?

La mire confundida ante el cambio de tema.

- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

- Lauren, una de las mejores amigas de Jessica estaba en Port Ángeles con algunas amigas y ella los estuvo observando cuando entraron a un restaurante. Ella tomo una fotografía de ambos y esta mañana se la paso a Jessica quien inmediatamente comenzó a pasarla al resto de los estudiantes, en ella Dimitri esta inclinándose hacia ti besando tu frente.

¿Eso era lo que tenía tan molesto a Edward? ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Cómo rayos se las arreglaba Jessica para fastidiarme la vida?

Ligueramente irritada y confundida me puse de pie mirando a Alice atentamente.

- Dimitri es solo mi amigo.

- Lo sé pero Edward es algo nuevo en todo esto de salir con alguien y la intensidad de lo que siente lo tiene abrumado además en serio puedes culparlo cuando era el único tema que cruzaba por la mente de el resto de los chicos.

Trate de imaginar lo que sería estar en su lugar, la forma en que otros torcerían algo inocente y lo convertirían en algo mas, algo que podría molestarlo.

Suspirando me senté nuevamente en la cama mirando mis manos.

- Esto también es nuevo para mí Alice.

- Lo sé y en verdad creo que sería un error que decidieras que _quizá_ no valía la pena esforzarte en continuar con esta relación.

Sorprendida la mire con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward me había contado sobre el don de Alice y ahora entendía por qué había venido.

Avergonzada mire el suelo.

- ¿Viste lo que ocurriría?

La escuche moverse junto a mí antes de hablar.

- En resumen ambos son miserables.

La pequeña mano de Alice sujeto la mía y alzando la vista observe la suave sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

- Solo habla con él, se que él también se debe sentir mal por la manera en que actuó.

Con liguero apretón ella soltó mi mano y se puso de pie.

- Gracias Alice.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Sin decir nada más salió de mi habitación.

Rodeada nuevamente por el silencio y la privacidad que me conferían las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto tome mi celular y nerviosa le envié un rápido mensaje de texto a Edward diciéndole que teníamos que hablar.

Después de guardar mi violín me puse a ver la tele esperando que respondiera mi mensaje o me hablara o… Algo, pero nada.

Cerca de las ocho y media salí de mi habitación solo para ir por un poco de cereal a la cocina. Cuando iba de regreso note a Dimitri en la sala jugando Resident Evil 4 y metiéndome la cuchara abarrotada con hojuelas me senté en el sofá.

- A la izquierda.

Frunciendo el ceño Dimitri movió su mano y le disparo a un zombie pero otro se le abalanzo sobre él y lo mato.

Gruñendo el dejo el control sobre la mesa y apoyando sus codos en sus piernas hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

- No sé porque sigues jugándolo, nunca pasas los primeros niveles.

Torciendo su rostro sus ojos entrecerrados se fijaron en mí. De manera burlona le sonreí amablemente antes de volver a introducir la cuchara en mi boca.

- El juego es difícil, no es mi culpa.

Una vez que había masticado y pasado lo que había comido le saque la lengua haciendo un sonido ridículo.

- Por favor mis padres lo pasaron.

Dimitri se irguió irritado.

- Eso no es justo a Aro le encantan los videojuegos.

- Marcus pierde incluso en U-sing Girls night y aun así el pudo pasarlo. Acéptalo eres pésimo jugando.

- ¡Nunca!

Rodando los ojos seguí comiendo mientras él se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la consola Wii para cambiar el juego. Una vez que cambio el disco tomo otro de los controles y avanzo de regreso hacia el sofá extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

- Veamos lo que tienes pequeña.

Con una última cucharada deje el plato en la mesa y tome el control que me ofrecía. En cuanto la pantalla revivió con la imagen de Luigi y Mario una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

- Oh Dimitri antes de que termine la noche terminaras llorando. ¿En serio crees que puedes vencerme en mariokart?

- ¿Vencerme? ¿Tu? Por favor.

Cerca de las once regrese a mi habitación mientras Dimitri gritaba a mis espaldas que debíamos jugar otra vez pero después de estar durante un par de horas pateándole el trasero decidí que era suficiente por un día.

Cerrando la puerta de mi habitación camine hacia mi armario para tomar mi pijama y después arrojarla a mi cama.

Sujete el borde de mi camisa y la alce pero antes de que pudiera quitármela un sonido llamo mi atención. Como una total idiota torcí mi cuerpo para mirar detrás de mí con la camisa aun a medio camino solo para notar que era Edward al otro lado de mi ventana.

Sintiéndome como la idiota que era baje mi camisa y avance hacia la ventana mientras mi rostro se tornaba escarlata.

En el instante en que abrí la ventana Edward se aclaro la garganta mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban en el suelo de mi habitación.

- Lo siento no quise asustarte.

Nerviosa me pase una mano por el cabello.

- Descuida… pasa.

De manera elegante una de sus largar piernas se planto firme sobre el suelo y poco después la otra la imito.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi habitación como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en ella, unos segundos después el se detuvo junto a mi escritorio y sus ojos verdes se posaron en mi.

- Lamento la manera en que me comporte.

Me apoye contra la pared mirándolo.

- Entiendo la razón por la que actuaste así y en tu lugar seguramente hubiera actuado aun peor pero lo único que me sigue molestando es que no me dijeras por que estabas molesto.

Honestamente había creído que pasaríamos toda la noche hablando sobre el tema pero después de asegurarle que Dimitri era para mí lo que Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper eran para él, el pareció más tranquilo y me prometió que trabajaría en su carácter.

No estaba muy convencida por como había seguido la conversación ya que el había insistido en cambiar de tema luego de disculparse nuevamente conmigo y solamente cambiamos de tema una vez que le asegure que si volvía actuar como un idiota sin al menos hablar conmigo convencería a Emmett y a Dimitri que lo ataran en una barca y lo dejaran flotando en el mar o algo así, no suelo ser muy creativa en cuanto a venganza se trata.

Estuvimos hablando de los libros nuevos que había comprado y aunque el pareció interesado en ello pude ver que en cuanto le mostré el libro que estaba leyendo antes y los libros que le seguían él ni siquiera quiso verlos y enfoco su atención en las fotografías que tenía en mi escritorio. Sin duda algún descubriría que era lo que parecía… ¿Incomodarle? ¿Molestarle? Mmm, no se cual sería la palabra pero descubriría que tenían esos libros que no le agradaban.

Con cuidado Edward tomo la fotografía junto a mi computadora y no pude evitar avergonzarme. Esa fotografía había sido tomada cuando tenía cinco años, era navidad y mis padres decidieron que nada decía mejor feliz navidad que vestirme de duende y por su puesto ellos se disfrazaron de renos.

En la fotografía estábamos sentados juntos en un sofá pero al parecer Dimitri había estado agitando un juguete para llamar mi atención, así que aparecía de perfil mirándolo con la boca abierta y los ojos de igual manera mientras estiraba una de mis manos para tomar lo que sea que el sujetaba.

- Luces adorable.

Mis ojos se fijaron en su rostro y ante sus palabras podía sentir mis mejillas arder.

- Mis padres tenía esta costumbre de disfrazarme cuando era pequeña.

Mirándome brevemente una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y dejo la fotografía para tomar otra en donde aparecía Aro y Marcus tomados de las manos y en el borde inferior se podía ver mi parte de mi cabeza que se encontraba hacia atrás mientras los miraba, tenía solo tres años en esa imagen.

- No me extraña después de todo Marcus es diseñador, Alice hace lo mismo con toda la familia.

Ambos comenzamos a reír y nuevamente el dejo la fotografía en su lugar.

Con elegancia se movió, dejando solo unos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros y su voz se torno un suave susurro.

- Sin importar la edad creo que luces adorable todo el tiempo.

Lentamente su rostro se inclino hacia mí y como dos imanes nuestros cuerpos se acercaron intentando de eliminar la distancia que nos separaba. Su alieno frio acariciaba mi piel y pronto pude sentir el liguero roce de sus labios sobre los míos pero solo fue eso, un roce.

En el momento en que su mano se acerco a acunar mi rostro la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y como dos gatos asustados ambos saltamos en nuestro lugar alejándonos rápidamente el uno del otro.

Ambos miramos sorprendidos hacia la puerta encontrándonos con un muy sonriente Marcus.

- Edward tu hermano Emmett llamo preguntando por ti, dijo que era importante.

Nervioso Edward se paso una mano por el cabello.

- Si, gracias. Creo que ya debería irme.

Marcus inclino su rostro sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

- Me parece una muuuy buena idea. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Edward se inclino hacia mí y beso mi mejilla suavemente antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana pero mi padre lo detuvo guiándolo fuera de mi habitación hacia la puerta principal. Edward lucia bastante nervioso y mentiría si dijera que no tuve que morderme el labio inferior para evitar reírme ante la forma tan adorable que lucia.

En cuanto salieron de mi habitación me acosté en mi cama y enterrando mi cara en mi almohada comencé a reír, porque que me parta un rayo si ese momento no fue el más vergonzoso y gracioso de mi vida.

††

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"El abrió la puerta de su coche y ofreciéndome su mano me ayudo a salir._

_- Admítelo estamos perdidos._

_El comenzó a reír mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un largo trozo de tela negra._

_- Date la vuelta._

_Lo mire de manera sospechosa pero me di la vuelta._

_- ¿No estar pensando dejarme abandonada en el medio de la nada verdad? Recuerda que mis padres y tu hermana saben que salí contigo, si no regreso…_

_El volvió a reír mientras la tela negra cubría mis ojos._

_ - Solo no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Te juro que lo último que quiero hacer es abandonarte en medio de la nada."_

Sip, como se imaginaran el siguiente capítulo es sobre su primera cita, quizá algunos reviews me motiven a escribir más rápido y hacer que el capitulo sea más largo… Solo digo xD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	10. Primera cita

Hola,

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero el hecho de que me mude tuvo mucho que ver con ello, para no hacer la historia larga solo le digo que me vine a mi nuevo hogar antes que mis hermanos y mi mama, y se me olvido la lap en el proceso U.U

De igual forma al fin mi hermana me la trajo y como ya cuento con internet decidí subirlo de una vez.

Espero les guste...

††

Nerviosa me mordí el labio inferior mientras Alice charlaba animadamente con Dimitri sobre… En realidad no tengo ni idea de que estaban hablando pero ambos lucían sumamente complacidos con el tema.

Aro y Marcus estaban sentados en el sofá observándolos y dando su opinión sobre el tema de vez en cuando mientras bebían te.

Tuve que rodar mis ojos ante su forma de actuar. Estaban demasiado calmados y por ese simple e inocente hecho sabía que algo tramaban después de todo no todos los días un apuesto vampiro aparecía frente a su puerta para salir con su hija mortal en una cita.

Nerviosa comencé a jugar con el borde de la camisa azul que Alice me hizo usar, era liguera y un poco holgada lo cual agradecía considerando que me hizo usas unos jeans negros que fácilmente podían ser considerada una segunda piel y unas botas del mismo color. Ella también se había encargado de peinar mi cabello en un moño "desordenado" dejando algunos mechones de mi cabello suelto y de maquillarme, por fortuna fue un maquillaje liguero.

No tenía idea de a donde iríamos exactamente pero Alice me aseguro que estaba vestida de la manera ideal.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó y estuve a un paso de ponerme de pie y correr hacia la puerta pero Marcus se puso de pie con una sonrisa y con suave ademan de su mano me pidió que me quedara en mi lugar.

Frunciendo el ceño lo observe acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

- Hola Edward.

Escuche la suave voz de Edward respondiendo a su saludo y luego Marcus lo invito a pasar.

Edward avanzo hacia la sala saludando a los presentes. En cuanto sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Sonriendo él se acerco al asiento en el que me encontraba y se iba a sentar cuando la voz de Aro lo hizo detenerse unos segundos.

- Es bueno ver que esta vez estas usando la puerta.

Aclarándose la garganta Edward se sentó junto a mí mirando nerviosamente a Aro sin decir nada.

Un sonido en seco resonó en la habitación y para la sorpresa de todos Emmett apareció vestido con un suéter multicolor, lentes de armazón grueso negros y con una pipa entre sus manos luciendo como un estereotípico padre americano.

Una brillante sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- Todavía están aquí, que bien.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello Emmett avanzo hacia nosotros e ignorando la mirada confusa de mis padres se sentó junto a ellos y se llevo la pipa a los labios.

Mire confundida a Edward pero él estaba mirando cuidadosamente a Emmett.

Fue hasta que había trascurrido diez minutos que supimos que era lo que planeaba Emmett mientras mis padres parecían amablemente preguntarle a Edward sobre la escuela y sus padres, Emmett se inclino hacia al frente apoyando uno de sus brazos en su pierna.

- Para ser justos creo que es necesario hacer la pregunta que todos estamos pensando.

Sonriendo Marcus miro a Emmett.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta Emmett?

- Bueno ustedes hablaron con Edward sobre sus intenciones con Bella y creo que sería justo que Bella respondiera esa pregunta y aunque Carlisle y Esme no están aquí, con gusto le hare saber sobre su respuesta.

Confundida me pase una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Mis intenciones?

Emmett soplo en la pipa, la cual en lugar de ser para tabaco al parecer era de juguete ya que una burbuja de jabón escapo de ella, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo luciendo una máscara de seriedad.

- Soy su hermano mayor Bella, evidentemente me preocupaba que intenciones tengas hacia él. Puede ser un vampiro indestructible con sigl…

Apretando la mandíbula Edward lo interrumpió.

- Basta Emmett.

Con una mueca de fingida sorpresa Emmett miro a su hermano.

- Pero… Edward…

La puerta del jardín se abrió en ese momento y un agitado Jasper entro en la habitación disculpándose. Con calma avanzo hacia Emmett, tomándolo del suéter lo obligo a ponerse de pie y lo arrastro hacia la salida disculpándose nuevamente mientras Emmett comenzaba a quejarse.

- Vamos Jasper aun no hago las preguntas divertidas.

- Te estoy haciendo un favor, si haces esas estúpidas preguntas no solo Edward te querrá usar como a un saco de boxeo.

Jasper empujo a Emmett y después cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Sintiéndome aun confundida hice lo único que podía hacer, reírme.

Alice y Dimitri estaban intentando no reírse al igual que Marcus pero incluso Edward comenzó a reírse cuando Emmett apareció de nuevo pegando su rostro en el vidrio de una ventana mientras gritaba "Es mi hermano por dios santo", un par de segundos después Jasper logro alejarlo y con algo de suerte llevarlo a casa.

Poco después habíamos logrado salir de casa y mientras Edward intentaba no reírse tomo mi mano y avanzamos hacia su coche.

Una vez que ambos nos encontrábamos en el coche mire a Edward mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

- Tu hermano es extraño.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras el auto cobraba vida.

- Lo sé, en momentos así me alegra de que no tengamos el mismo ADN.

Los siguientes minutos Edward me estuvo contando sobre diversas anécdotas sobre Emmett, las cuales eran sumamente entretenidas.

Sobre todo la historia sobre como durante una fiesta Emmett estuvo intercambiando los tragos de Jasper por unos tragos mucho más fuertes de lo que el vampiro rubio podía soportar y en pocos minutos ambos se escaparon de la vista de Carlisle. Al parecer los encontraron un par de horas después planeando entrar a Disneyland para secuestrar a Mickey Mouse y hacer que este les entregara la llave maestra del lugar y balbuceando algo sobre peces de chocolate y Jack Sparrow en la luna, según Edward incluso habían logrado armar una trampa para ratones de al menos metro y medio de altura y Jasper había estado "cortando" una piedra para ponerla como señuelo pensando que era queso.

Entre risas note como nos dirigíamos a algún lugar de Forks que sin duda no había visto antes. La oscuridad y los frondosos árboles daban un aspecto tenebroso y ni una pista de a dónde íbamos a ir.

- Me dirás a donde vamos.

- Eso arruinaría el elemento sorpresa ¿No crees?

Para mi sorpresa estaciono el auto junto el camino cerca de unos arbustos frondosos. Apago el motor y antes de que pudiera preguntarle donde estábamos el salió del auto.

El abrió la puerta del coche y ofreciéndome su mano me ayudo a salir.

- Admítelo estamos perdidos.

El comenzó a reír mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un largo trozo de tela negra.

- Date la vuelta.

Lo mire de manera sospechosa pero me di la vuelta.

- ¿No estar pensando dejarme abandonada en el medio de la nada verdad? Recuerda que mis padres y tu hermana saben que salí contigo, si no regreso…

El volvió a reír mientras la tela negra cubría mis ojos.

- Solo no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Te juro que lo último que quiero hacer es abandonarte en medio de la nada.

Sentí sus manos atando suavemente pero de manera firme el trozo de tela negra, evitando que mirara lo que me rodeaba aunque con una noche como esta y sin la vista que los vampiros poseían era casi imposible que viera algo.

Sus brazos me alzaron del suelo tomándome por sorpresa mientras el oxigeno escapaba de mis pulmones. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello de forma automática y torpe, pude sentir su frio aliento contra mi oído mientras reía seguramente por el vergonzoso chillido que escapo de mis labios.

- Puedo usar mis piernas aunque no lo creas.

Sentí sus labios presionarse suavemente contra mi piel, bastante cerca de mis labios y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos de ellos, y después estos rosaron la línea de mi mandíbula.

Si esa era su forma de hacerme callar honestamente había funcionado bastante bien.

- Llegaremos más rápido de esta manera, solo relájate.

Sentí la brisa de la noche acariciar mi piel con más fuerza que antes pero eso solo duro unos segundos, en el momento en que la brisa regreso a ser la suave caricia que había sido Edward me soltó con cuidado.

Intente quitarme la venda pero Edward me detuvo pidiéndome que la conservara hasta que el me avisara.

Lentamente el pánico me domino ya que todo lo que podía escuchar eran las ramas de los arboles bailando con el viento.

- ¿Edward?

Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera tomándome por sorpresa y cuando hablo pude escuchar que el pequeño grito que había escapado de mis labios lo había divertido.

- Aquí estoy.

Sus manos fueron subiendo suavemente hasta llegar a la venda y en unos segundos está dejo de cubrir mis ojos.

Lo primero en que se enfocaron mis ojos fue en la pantalla blanca enorme que estaba a unos pasos de distancia frente a nosotros después en la gruesa sabana con acolchonados cojines de gran tamaño acomodados en U que se encontraba frente a la pantalla y por ultimo en la pequeña mesa que sostenía un proyector. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mis labios al ver las pequeñas velas que se posaban sobre unos candelabros pequeños que iluminaban el lugar en compañía de la luz de la luna permitiéndome ver mejor el amplio espacio del lugar y las pequeñas flores que poblaban el suelo.

No estaba de donde provenía pero también podía escuchar el suave sonido del agua corriendo.

Mire a Edward sin saber que decir pero el simplemente tomo mi mano guiándome hacia la sabana.

- Habías dicho que una cena no podría contar y considere ir al cine pero no hay una película que valga la pena ver en estos momentos o al menos eso me dijo Alice que pensabas.

Sonriendo me senté cruzando mis piernas mientras él se sentaba junto a mi sin soltar mi mano.

- Así que se me ocurrió esto, al menos así podemos ver una película que en verdad te guste y si quieres hablar durante la película podemos hacerlo sin que nadie se sienta con derecho de mandarnos callar.

- Es hermoso Edward, gracias.

Sonriendo él se llevo mi mano hacia sus labios y los presiono contra mi piel con suavidad.

Edward me conto como había encontrado el lugar unos días después de llegar a Forks, al parecer había estado aburrido y decidió recorrer la zona buscando un buen lugar para estar solo y afortunadamente termino encontrando.

Intente preguntarle sobre qué película veríamos pero él se puso de pie, camino hacia el proyector y fue entonces que vi la laptop que estaba junto a él además de un enorme tazón de palomitas y una botella de agua y de refresco.

El proyector cobro vida y de manera automática mire la pantalla para saber qué película veríamos. Un segundo después gire mi rostro para mirar nuevamente a Edward pero en lugar de eso termine brincando en mi lugar al ver que él se encontraba sentado junto a mí con el tazón de palomitas en sus manos.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios cuando una canción comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente supe que película era.

Unos minutos después de que había iniciado la película el brazo de Edward me rodeo y con gusto apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras comía palomitas. De vez en cuando podía sentir su mano jugando con mi cabello mientras hablábamos sobre algo sobre la película o alguna otra cosa hasta que las palabras no fueron necesarias y la película quedo olvidada.

No recuerdo cómo fue que ocurrió, simplemente incline mi rostro hacia él y unos segundos después de que sus ojos se fijaran en los míos, mis labios se presionaron contra los suyos.

De manera automática alce mi mano izquierda dejando que mis dedos se enredaran en su cabello mientras sus labios fríos se movían con cuidado sobre los míos y una de sus manos se posaba en mi espalda.

Solo en instantes sus labios se separaban de los para dejarme respirar pero casi al instante regresaban. Sentí su lengua acariciando suavemente mi labio inferior y actuando solo por instinto separe mis labios permitiéndole el acceso que con esa simple acción había pedido.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas por su simple cercanía y cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla estuve considerando si acaso esto era solo un sueño.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos con suavidad una última vez antes de que apoyara su frente contra la mía dejando que su aliento frio chocara contra mi acalorada piel.

- Deberíamos irnos.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme un lamento escapo de mis labios.

- ¡No!

Sus ojos lucían más oscuros y brillaron divertidos ante mi lamento mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Son casi las once, por mucho que quisiera quedarme aquí contigo dudo que a tus padres les agrade la idea.

Sintiéndome decepcionada cerré los ojos y deje que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás entre los cojines. Para mi sorpresa sus labios se presionaron contra mi garganta con dulzura y después su lengua acaricio mi piel arrancando de mis labios un suave gemido.

Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos el me miraba atentamente con una sonrisa amenazando con aparecer en la esquina de sus labios y casi estaba segura que mi rostro estaba más rojo que la sangre misma mientras trataba de pensar en que decir.

- Vamos, te prometo que esta no será la única vez.

††

Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi hogar mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras Edward sujetaba mi mano.

- Gracias.

Al instante lo mire confundida.

- ¿Por qué? Creo que soy yo la que tendría que agradecerte.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo en cambio tengo que agradecerte que hayas aceptado salir conmigo.

Alzo su mano izquierda y la coloco sobre mi mejilla dejando suaves caricias sobre mi piel.

- No sabes cuánto eh esperado por alguien como tu Bella.

Con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo las palabras escaparon de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerme.

- Podría decir lo mismo pero creo que adivinarías con facilidad.

Sonriendo él acabo con la distancia que nos separaba e inclinando su rostro hacia mí presiono sus labios contra los míos una vez más.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a alejarse de mí acariciando mi mejilla.

- Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Lo mire mientras avanzaba a su automóvil recargándome en la puerta sintiendo deseos de simplemente comenzar a bailar mientras repetía una y otra vez "Edward me beso, Edward me beso".

Cuando Edward entraba a su auto la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió haciéndome perder el equilibrio, un segundo después estaba en el suelo y un quejido escapo de mis labios.

- Imagino que te divertiste.

Me talle la cabeza mirando a Dimitri de pie junto a mí sonriendo de manera burlona y lo único que podía pensar era en las bromas que seguramente haría después de esta noche.

††

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"Jasper inclino su cabeza mientras Emmett se rascaba el cuello y los ojos de Alice y Rose parecían a punto de salirse de su lugar._

_Jasper se aclaro la garganta y me miro sorprendido._

_- ¿En serio eso no te parece extraño?_

_Me hundí de hombros balanceándome en mi lugar al ritmo de la música._

_- En realidad si no hicieran algo como eso si me parecería extraño._

_Al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose comenzaron a reír como colegialas cuando Aro miro en nuestra dirección logrando que Emmett se cruzara de brazos molesto._

_En cuanto los ojos de Aro se alejaron de nosotros Rosalie comenzó a abanicarse con una mano._

_- ¡Rayos! quien hubiera imaginado que Aro tenía ese abdomen._

_Alice se volteo emocionada hacia Rose._

_- Y que Marcus podía usar zapatos de al menos 12 cm de alto tan bien._

_Sip, esos eran mis padres."_

Estoy bastante emocionada por el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero les encante y de una vez les aviso que la historia avanzara un poco más rápido hasta llegar a la parte de la que habla el primer capítulo xD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	11. Fiesta

Hola,

Había considerado dividir este capítulo en dos pero no me pareció conveniente hacerlo. Lamento si me tarde en actualizar y les agradezco los buenos deseos, hasta ahora el haberme mudado parece ir muy bien y lo único que me distrae de seguir escribiendo es el desorden en que se encuentran mis pensamientos.

Espero les guste...

††

Podía escuchar las gotas chocando contra mi ventana mientras la media noche se acercaba. Podía ver los arboles sacudiéndose con suavidad mientras un relámpago dividía el cielo. Suspirando apoye mi mano contra el vidrio frio de mi ventana y después mi frente cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que mi cumpleaños técnicamente era en septiembre pero este era el día en que oficialmente me había convertido en la hija de Aro y Marcus Volturi, y desde hace tiempo me había negado a celebrar mi cumpleaños cualquier otro día que no fuera este, incluso la fecha en mi certificado de nacimiento había cambiado y eso solo me había hecho más feliz.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la fecha, si no los conociera de la manera en que lo hago creería que lo habían planeado de esa manera.

Me aleje de la ventana y me acosté en mi cama.

Sabía que para mis padres seguramente estaría dormida pero no podía estaba demasiado emocionada y nerviosa, sobre todo considerando los disfraces que mis padres usarían pero después de todo era Halloween ¿Qué podía hacer? Además era una de sus festividades preferidas.

Entre Alice y Marcus había organizado una fiesta que prometía ser inolvidable aunque claro eso si la lluvia se desvanecía para cuando el sol saliera pero aun así estaba segura de que tenían algún plan b.

El tiempo había pasado con demasiada rapidez Dimitri se había ido unos días después de mi cita con Edward pero había regresado hace solo un par de horas con otros conocidos para festejar mi cumpleaños ya que al parecer no se podían perder una buena fiesta.

Entre los nuevo visitantes se encontraba Heidi una espectacular vampira rubia, de ojos grises, tan hermosa como Rosalie y con la cual Dimitri a estado deseando tener una relación por al menos un par de años, ya que como cualquier cazador la mejor presa era la que le resultaba más difícil de atrapar.

Félix era el mejor amigo de Dimitri y de alguna manera sabia que también se convertiría en el mejor amigo de Emmett ya que era igual de amigable que el. Alec y su hermana Jane en cambio eran más un problema que estaba segura a Edward no le iba a gustar.

Alec siempre había sido bueno conmigo pero incluso usando mi collar no me atrevía a quedarme sola con él, el hecho de que sintiera deseos de convertirme en su compañera no era algo que me emocionaba o a mis padres pero ellos sabían que no se atrevería a algo más de lo contrario no viviría para ver otro día.

Jane en cambio era una arpía amargada atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de 14 años la cual no entendía en realidad para que había venido, una fiesta para ella consistía en pasar la tarde maldiciendo las fortunas de otros.

De igual forma se estaban quedando en las habitaciones extras y seguramente se irían en solo dos días.

Encendí la televisión y después de pasar canal tras canal sin encontrar nada interesante opte por ver Danny Phantom en Nick mientras aferraba una de mis enormes almohadas contra mi pecho.

Me celular comenzó a sonar junto a mí, así que lo tome y presione abrí al mensaje que me había llegado.

_"Abre la ventana por favor"_

Me rasque el cuello confundida ante el mensaje que me había enviado Edward. Desde aquella vez que Marcus entro a mi habitación gracias a la llamada de Emmett, Edward no había vuelta a entrar a mi habitación a menos de que alguno de mis padres lo viera entrar por la puerta principal. Era algo raro pero al final de cuentas él era el que podía leer la mente de otros.

Deje mi celular junto al mueble de la cama y avance hacia la ventana quitándole el seguro. Cuando le di la espalda escuche como esta se abría suavemente y cuando me voltee él tenía un pie dentro de la habitación mientras sujetaba la ventana.

Para cuando me acerco a él la ventana está cerrada y sus manos frías sujetan mi cadera mientras inclina su rostro y presiona sus labios contra los míos. De manera automática mis manos se aferran a sus hombros notando la humedad de su ropa mientras algunas gotas de su cabello húmedo caen sobre mi mejilla.

Puedo sentir como se me pone la piel de gallina ante la suave caricia de sus labios contra los míos y la forma en que sus manos me acercaban a él.

Esto era alguna de las cosas que había cambiado entre nosotros desde nuestra cita. Había imaginado que Edward podía ser algo posesivo debido a como había actuado cuando ocurrió lo de la fotografía de Dimitri besando mi frente pero al parecer no era nada comparado a como actuaba ahora.

Sus labios estaban constantemente contra los míos cuando nos encontrábamos solo y cuando estábamos a la vista de todo el no dejaba de abrazarme y presionar su labios contra mi piel, incluso se atrevía a colocar sus manos en mi trasero cuando estábamos en la escuela lo cual hizo que descubriera el lado arrogante que trataba de mantener oculto. Al parecer mientras no estuviéramos frente a nuestros padres él no tenía ningún problema en mostrarme cuando me deseaba y si algún maestro estaba cerca sus rápidos reflejos evitaba que nos atraparan.

Aunque no puedo decir que es algo que necesariamente me moleste después de todo constantemente deseaba seguir besándolo.

Sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior por unos segundos antes de que sus labios se alejaran de mí. Note la sonrisa en sus labios mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Espero no haberte despertado.

Ya que al parecer había olvidado cómo hablar simplemente moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sus labios volvieron a presionarse contra los míos mientras mis manos se encargaban de quitar el abrigo que llevaba. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuando un gruñido resonó en su garganta y sus manos ejercían un poco mas de presión en mi cadera. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta una de mis manos se había deslizado bajo su camisa, acariciando su abdomen mientras mi otra mano se enredaba en su cabello.

En solo segundos sentí a Edward tensarse y sin perder el tiempo rompió el beso alejándome de él, sus manos aferrando mis hombros. Sus ojos lucían tan oscuros como la noche mientras sus labios entre abiertos dejaban al descubierto sus afilados colmillos.

Por un momento el pánico comenzó a dominarme al notar la forma en que sus ojos se fijaban en mi cuello y su lengua recorría sus labios pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él se alejo de mi.

Observe su amplia espalda mientras respiraba profundamente mirando a través de la ventana.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

Cuando al fin se dio la vuelta para mirarme sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa.

Ignorando lo que había pasado tome su mano y una vez que él se quito los zapatos nos acostamos en mi cama mirando televisión.

Unos minutos después sin decir nada y tomándome por sorpresa Edward se puso de pie avanzando hacia su abrigo pero el simplemente lo tomo y luego lo volvió a arrojar al suelo.

Con una suave sonrisa él se acostó junto a mí y me entrego una caja azul.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias.

Tome la caja y con cuidado lela abrí.

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver el un dije en forma de corazón redondo de un profundo color rojo y de al menos dos centímetros y medio, y colgando de un listón azul junto al corazón un dije en forma de colmillos.

Agradeciéndole una vez más bese sus labios y después me puse el collar notando que el suave listón era más largo que el collar que siempre solía usar dejando que los dijes rozaran la parte inferior interna de mis senos.

Casi me sentí horrorizada cuando él decidió informarme que el corazón era un rubí y los colmillos de plata. No estaba completamente segura de que simbolizaban pero de alguna manera para mi tenía sentido su regalo.

Sentí sus dedos acariciando mi cabello y sus labios presionándose suavemente contra mi frente antes de que todo a mí alrededor se tornara negro.

††

Parpadee un par de veces antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y ocultar mi rostro en el cuello de él frio cuerpo presionado junto al mío.

Dedos fríos recorrieron mi abdomen con suavidad antes de que su mano descansara contra mi espalda.

Me tomo un minuto o un poco más de un minuto recordar que era Edward quien me abrazaba en ese momento y cuando volví a abrir los ojos mire su angelical rostro tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.

Intente soltarme de sus brazos y ponerme de pie sin despertarlo pero obviamente intentar ser sutil con un vampiro no ayudaba.

Con un suave gruñido la fuerza de su agarre incremento e intento acercarme aun mas a él pero por suerte lo único que tuve que hacer fue acariciar suavemente su cabello y asegurarle que regresaría para que me soltara.

Avance hacia el baño observándolo cubrirse con las sabanas y murmurando algo que no podía entender.

Una vez en el baño me lave los dientes, la cara y cepille mi desordenado cabello notando que una enorme sonrisa se había plasmado en mi rostro y se negaba a desaparecer.

Cuando decidí que ya no podía hacer algo más que me hiciera ver más presentable salí del baño pero para mi mala suerte en el momento en que abrí la puerta del baño la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y cuatro personas entraron a mi habitación cantando el inicio de _"feliz cumpleaños"._

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi guardaron silencio y petrificada en mi lugar observe como sus ojos iban de mi al tenso bulto bajo mis sabanas y luego nuevamente a mí.

- Yo… No es lo que creen.

Los ojos de Marcus estaban abiertos de par en par al igual que los de Heidi, los de Dimitri prácticamente destellaban con una alegría que casi podía considerarse psicópata y los ojos de Aro estaban fijos en el bulto de mi cama.

En ese momento Edward decidió hacer a un lado las enormes almohadas de mi cama y las sabanas y se sentó mirando de manera tímida hacia mis padres sin llegar a hacer contacto visual con ellos.

De no ser que probablemente estaba en problemas me hubiera reído de su tierno rostro contraído por lo que podía imaginar seria vergüenza, su suave cabello alborotado y su arrugada camisa.

Abrí la boca pero la volví a cerrar al no saber exactamente qué decir pero entonces Marcus dejo la charola que sujetaba sobre mi cama y después sujeto a Aro sin decir una sola palabra, y con algo de ayuda de Heidi empujo a Aro y a Dimitri fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Me rasque la cabeza y mire a Edward sintiéndome un poco confundida antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir y la cabeza de Dimitri apareciera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- En serio Bella no sabes cuánto me alegro de conocerte.

Riendo Dimitri desapareció y la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios mientras Edward hundía su rostro contra mi almohada y comenzaba a reír a carcajadas lo cual me preocupo un poco.

Avance hacia la cama y me senté acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Edward?

Aun riéndose Edward movió su cabeza de arriba abajo.

- Durante mi existencia había pasado por varios momentos memorables pero nunca me imagine que pasaría por cosas así. ¡Dios! Aro seguramente quiere matarme.

Y ya que eso parecía sumamente divertido Edward comenzó a reír nuevamente.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que Edward logro calmarse y para mi completo horror decidió que debía marcharse.

- Quédate un poco más.

- Debo irme Bella.

Su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura.

- Debo hacerlo, tengo que… Alimentarme pero te veré después lo prometo.

Sus brazos me rodearon con suavidad y sus labios se presionaron una vez contra los míos antes de que se alejara.

Avanzo hacia la ventana pero se detuvo y se inclino hacia la charola que Marcus había dejado sobre mi cama y con una sonrisa quito la cubierta.

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella.

Sonriendo observe el panecillo en forma de labios rojos con dos muy visibles y afilados colmillos y una vela entre ellos como si fuera un cigarrillo.

Me senté en la cama mientras Edward tomaba su abrigo y salía por mi ventana despidiéndose una última vez.

Suspirando tome el panecillo y apague la vela, luego la quite y sin dejar de sonreír lo mordí saboreando el sabor del chocolate.

Esta sin duda seria una fiesta difícil de olvidar.

††

Apretando los labios note los disfraces de mis amigos.

Alice había escogido disfrazarse del personaje de Alice luego de haber visto Resident Evil nuevamente y en verdad lucia espectacular en el vestido rojo que llevaba, con botas altas y una chamarra de cuero negra además para que su disfraz se viera mejor decidió usar una peluca que solamente con la visión de un vampiro se podría notar que no era su verdadero cabello.

Jasper por supuesto había decidido disfrazarse de zombie pero aunque lucia aterrador Emmett se había emocionado demasiado con la "sangre" y Alice había previsto que la piel de su querido novio luciría roja al menos por un par de días.

Rosalie se había negado a usar peluca así que decidió vestirse como la cenicienta y Emmett se vistió como el príncipe, ambos lucían como la versión en carne y hueso de los personajes.

Lucían tan bien disfrazados que me hacia maldecir mi suerte por estar rodeada por vampiros sumamente atractivos. Incluso Esme y Carlisle vestidos como Elizabeth y William Turner de "Piratas del Caribe" lucían increíbles.

Suspirando cerré los ojos por unos segundos.

Jasper inclino su cabeza mientras Emmett se rascaba el cuello y los ojos de Alice y Rose parecían a punto de salirse de su lugar.

Jasper se aclaro la garganta y me miro sorprendido.

- ¿En serio _eso_ no te parece extraño?

Me hundí de hombros balanceándome en mi lugar al ritmo de la música.

- En realidad si no hicieran algo como eso si me parecería extraño.

Al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose comenzaron a reír como colegialas cuando Aro miro en nuestra dirección logrando que Emmett se cruzara de brazos molesto.

En cuanto los ojos de Aro se alejaron de nosotros Rosalie comenzó a abanicarse con una mano.

- ¡Rayos! quien hubiera imaginado que Aro tenía ese abdomen.

Alice se volteo emocionada hacia Rose.

- Y que Marcus podía usar zapatos de al menos 12 cm de alto tan bien.

Sip, esos eran mis padres.

Los cuales en este momento conversaban animadamente con otros padres de familia como si estuvieran vestidos en su ropa de diario y no como los personajes de "The Rocky Horror Picture Show".

La historia es un clásico de Halloween y justo este año mis padres decidieron disfrazarse como el Dr. Frank-N-Furter y la creatura que él crea, Rocky.

Aro estaba vestido con los característicos short dorados de Rocky y además de eso usaba solo unos tenis dorados, una peluca rubia y nada más.

Marcus estaba vestido como el Dr. Frank-N-Furter y aunque para cualquiera que lo viera en este momento con una bata medica verde, un collar de perlas, el cabello rizado, maquillaje y zapatos de tacón de 12 cm creería que no había manera en que pudiera lucir más extraño cuando se quitara la bata probablemente les daría un infarto ya que bajo esta llevaba lo que estaba segura podía considerarse solamente como lencería pero que al final de cuenta formaba parte del disfraz del Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

De ser una adolecente normal probablemente me sentiría avergonzada pero siendo completamente honesta mis padres podían fácilmente dejar sin trabajo a jóvenes modelos si así lo quisieran.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reír nuevamente como colegialas por algo que no logre escuchar pero que por el ceño fruncido de Emmett y la cara de pesar de Jasper seguramente fue mejor que no hubiera escuchado.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome y cerrando los ojos recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Tus padres sí que saben organizar una fiesta.

Abriendo los ojos tome el vaso que sujetaba y le di un sorbo saboreando el sabor a manzana del refresco mientras Edward se reía suavemente observando a su hermanos mientras yo miraba alrededor.

Al igual que la última vez habían acomodado el lugar dejando espacio para bailar y colocado mesas pero estas estaban en un acomodo diferente decoradas con manteles negros, morados y naranjas, con divertidos centros de mesas que tenían tallado desde gatos negros hasta calabazas sonrientes.

Habían colocado colorante al agua de la piscina dejando que el agua luciera verdosa con los mismo lirios artificiales de la ultima vez flotando sobre ella pero esta vez las velas tenían forma de cráneos con arañas negras sobre ellas y una vela roja sobre ellos que conforme se iba derritiendo dejaba hilos de rojo sangre recorriendo el blanco cráneo.

En esta ocasión y por sugerencia de Emmett habían colocado un karaoke que milagrosamente permanecía a un sin ser tocado. Colocaron también un ataúd cerca de la puerta del jardín con una "momia" en el interior cubierta de arañas de plástico, e incluso colocaron algunas telarañas falsas en los arboles que rodeaban el jardín y alguna que otra sorpresa que ya había asustado a alguno de los chicos que había aceptado la invitación y habían decidido explorar la casa sin permiso.

Sonriendo me di la vuelta y coloque mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al no ver el tono cobrizo de su cabello y en su lugar observar el tono negro que al menos por 24 horas tomaría su lugar.

Casi al instante una de mis manos se enterró en su cabello y Edward comenzó a reír.

- Solo será por un par de horas más no tienes que lucir tan destrozada.

Haciendo un puchero incline el rostro mirándolo.

- Tú no dejaste que Alice hiciera lo mismo con mi cabello así que puedo lucir tan destrozada como quiera ya que aunque luzcas bien con el cabello negro prefiero tu tono natural.

Sonriendo con dulzura Edward me beso y sin preguntarme si quería bailar presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo y ambos comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de "Somebody told me" de The Killers.

Mientras bailábamos lo observe su pálida piel hacia resaltar mas el color negro de su cabello y aunque era casi una locura pensarlo Edward sin duda lucia mejor que Johnny Depp en "El joven manos de tijeras" con el traje de cuero que llevaba.

Aun recuerdo cuando Alice sugirió nuestros disfraces, en verdad no creí que Edward aceptaría pero al final el apoyo de manera enérgica la decisión. Tres días después de eso le pregunte la razón y al parecer en la mente de Alice era ese disfraz o vestido de cachorro o algo así.

El traje de Edward era igual al que Johnny Depp usa en la película solo que a diferencia de él Edward no estaría sufriendo por el calor sofocante del traje y sus "navajas" aunque eran de plástico sin filo lucían bastante reales. Su cabello ahora negro lucia alborotado e incluso había permitido que Alice lo maquillara logrando que su rostro luciera como si tuviera pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro.

Mi disfraz en cambio lucia menos autentico por mi cabello café en lugar de rubio y el vestido Alice había decidido que era un tanto anticuado así que hizo algunos ligueros cambios en el diseño del vestido dejando que este se ajustara a mi cuerpo dejando mis hombros desnudos y quedaba holgado a la altura de la cadera. Tenía algunos bordados en la parte superior y las mangas se ajustaban a mis brazos como una segunda piel y a cierta distancia parecía como si tuviera listones rodeando mis brazos en lugar de mangas completas porque tenía algunas partes trasparentes.

Los zapatos que llevaban eran Gripp Jeans blancos de tacón alto y con algunos detalles que les daban un estilo roquero y afortunadamente Alice no había exagerado con mi maquillaje.

Lentamente la música cambio y Edward me sujeto cubriendo mis ojos.

- ¿Acaso planeas llevarme a otra cita en medio de mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Su aliento acaricio mi piel mientras lo sentía moverse a mí alrededor.

- Nop, pero esto te gustara lo prometo.

Sentí su cuerpo a mis espaldas y sus labios quedaron junto a mi oído. En un suave susurro comenzó a cantar.

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti…

Cuando su mano dejo de cubrirme los ojos note frente a mí a mis padres empujando un "carrito" con uno de los pasteles más geniales que hubiera visto en mi vida mientras todos comenzaban a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños".

El pastel era la calle de la película de "El joven manos de tijeras" con la lúgubre casa al final de la calle y una mini figura de Johnny Depp como el personaje hecho de dulce, al igual que los árboles y arbustos.

Junto a la figura del personaje había una vela que tenia forma de navajas formando el numero 17.

Una vez que apague la vela y partí el pastel mis padres se encargaron de repartirlo y yo tome un pedazo y me senté con Edward en la base de un árbol alejado de los demás.

Sentí como sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello mientras observábamos a nuestros padres bailando, a Emmett intentando convencer a Jasper que lanzarlo a la piscina haría la fiesta más divertida, a Rose y Alice bailando al ritmo de la música mientras bebían.

No fue hasta cerca de la media noche que Emmett decidió que era hora de mostrarle al mundo su maravillosa voz y con micrófono en mano decidió cantar "Hot mess" de Cobra Starship aunque lo más perturbador de la noche probablemente fue verlo cantar a dueto con Marcus la canción de "Teenage dream" de Katy Perry sobre todo porque Marcus se quito la bata dejando al descubierto el traje que llevaba bajo ella y para empeorar la situación Alice y Rose estuvieron gritando de aprobación durante todo el tiempo.

De alguna manera sin darme cuenta Alice y Rose me arrastraron hacia el karaoke y al ver que no podía escapar escuche como la música iniciaba mientras me reía de manera incontrolable mientras Alice cantaba primero.

_"Se ha dicho y hecho_

_Cada hermoso pensamiento ha sido cantando_

_Y supongo que ahora, aquí hay otro_

_Así que tu melodía se reproducirá una y otra vez_

_Con el mejor de ellos_

_Eres hermoso…"_

Sin dejar de reír note la extensa sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Jasper mientras Alice dejaba de cantar y le lanzaba un beso.

Rose comenzó a cantar mientras las tres nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

_"Como un sueño hecho realidad, increíble_

_Una página central, milagroso, lirico _

_Salvaste mi vida otra vez_

_Y quiero que sepas cariño…"_

Sin dejar de bailar las tres comenzamos a cantar el coro pero pronto comenzamos a reírnos al ver a Emmett moviendo la cadera y cantando con nosotras.

_"Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor cariño,_

_Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor cariño,_

_Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor cariño,_

_Y sigo presionando repetí- ti- ti- ti- ti- tir_

_Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor cariño,_

_Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor cariño,_

_Yo, yo te amo como a una canción de amor cariño,_

_Y sigo presionando repetí- ti- ti- ti- ti- ti_r"

Alice empujo el micrófono hacia mí y comencé a cantar sabiendo que mi voz no sonaba tan maravillosa como la de ellas.

_"Constantemente, chico suenas en mi mente como una sinfonía_

_No hay manera de describir lo que me haces_

_Tu solo me haces, lo que me haces_

_Y siento que eh sido rescatada_

_Eh sido liberada_

_Estoy hipnotizada por tu destino_

_Eres mágico, lirico, hermoso_

_Tu eres y quiero que sepas…"_

Nuevamente comenzamos a cantar el coro antes de que esta vez Rose volviera a empujar el micrófono contra mí.

_"Nadie se compara, estas solo contra cada disco que tengo_

_Música para mi corazón, eso es lo que eres_

_Una canción que sigue y sigue…"_

Mientras cantaba mis ojos se fijaron en Edward y sabia en que en ese momento mis mejillas seguramente se habían tornado escarlata.

Riendo cantamos el coro una vez más luego la canción acabo y bajamos del pequeño escenario donde Edward me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Una de las ultimas cosas que recuerdo de la noche fue a Emmett y a Félix empujando "por error" a Alec hacia la piscina y a Dimitri encerrando a Jane en el sótano antes de lanzarse con Heidi a la piscina dejando que la piel se les pusiera ligueramente verde.

Recuerdo a Alice sentada junto a Jasper con un esqueleto de plástico sobre sus piernas mientras discutía con Rosalie el lado negativo del color naranja, lo cual no tenía sentido para mí pero después de varios tragos supongo que para ellas si lo tenía.

Recuerdo a Esme y a Carlisle imitando a John Travolta y Uma Thurman en "Pulp fiction" en la escena donde bailan.

Recuerdo a mis padres apostando entre ellos para ver quién podía comer más dulces.

Recuerdo a Edward sujetándome, sus labios contra los míos, el sonido de nuestra ropa cayendo al suelo y nuestras risas bailando en la habitación.

Lo que no recuerdo es como llegue a mi habitación, porque tenía escrito alrededor de mi abdomen y piernas algunas palabras que ahora estaban borrosas y el por qué había un extraño animal parecido a un enorme hámster acurrucado en el pecho desnudo de Edward.

††

**Canción:**

Love you like a love song - Selena Gomez

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"Cerré los ojos sintiendo su aliento acariciar mi piel mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas._

_- Edward._

_Inclinando el rostro hacia atrás sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro._

_- Quizá no debiste haber usado falda hoy._

_Sus labios se presionaron contra mi abdomen y mis manos sujetaron las sabanas de su cama con fuerza._

_Con cada segundo que pasaba no sabía si gritar de alegría o de horror. Edward era sin duda la creatura más peligrosa que había conocido en mi vida."_

imagen de los zapatos de Bella en mi perfil xD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	12. Un paso más cerca de la luz

Hola,

Como siempre lamento la tardanza pero la escuela distrae demasiado xD. De igual forma intente hace este capítulo y los siguientes más largo de lo que acostumbro para así de esa forma puedan disculpar si me tardo en actualizar.

Espero les guste...

††

Confundida me talle los ojos sentándome en la cama y alejándome un poco de Edward. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada al ver que aun llevaba puesta mi ropa interior pero al igual que las sabanas esta se encontraba manchada con lo que lucía como tinta negra.

Con la poca luz que entraba a la habitación podía ver su pálida piel manchada de algo y frunciendo el ceño mis ojos se fijaron en el enorme y extraño animal que había comenzado a ronronear como un gato. Su pelaje era de un oscuro tono rojizo y sus orejas alargadas como las de un conejo y probablemente no sería más grande que uno aunque era al menos dos veces más grande que un hámster dorado.

No sabiendo en realidad como era Edward en las mañanas comencé a presionar mi dedo contra su brazo una y otra vez.

- Edward.

Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras fruncía el ceño con los ojos aun cerrados.

- Edward.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios y esta vez alzo su brazo izquierdo dejando que este cubriera su rostro mientras murmuraba algo.

- Edward podrías decirme porque estamos en ropa interior y un animal extraño esta acurrucado en tu pecho.

Eso pareció llamar su atención ya que hizo a un lado su brazo y alzando su cabeza sus ojos se fijaron en el animal sobre él mientras fruncía el ceño. De manera perezosa se tallo los ojos mientras dejaba que su cabeza callera sobre la almohada.

- Y yo que creí que me odiaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras su rostro se inclinaba hacia la derecha y sus ojos se fijaban en mí. Fue difícil ignorar como sus ojos se detenían más de lo necesario en mis senos y mi abdomen pero cuando intente pasarme una mano por el cabello y esta se me atoro en el desastre que ahora tenía sobre mi cabeza pude olvidar la forma en que me miraba.

Iba a ponerme de pie cuando el animal sobre Edward abrió sus enormes ojos que brillaban en tonos que iban del azul cielo al morado más intenso y que parecían moverse como el correr del agua de un rio. Siseando su atención se fijo en Edward mientras se paraba sobre sus patitas.

Edward en cambio rodo los ojos y agito una de sus manos frente al animal.

- Ya, ya no actúes tan pesado en la mañana.

Mi mano se presiono contra su brazo y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Para mi sorpresa los ojos del animal también se fijaron en mí y algo similar a un chillido escapo de su pequeño cuerpecillo mientras algo similar a unas alas se alzaban de su espalda y se lanzaba hacia mí pero antes de que me tocara Edward lo sujeto de la pequeña cola del mismo tono morado que sus alas que no había notado.

- Wow tranquilo Oli.

El animalito o Oli como Edward lo había llamado comenzó a chillar molesto mientras miraba a Edward, el cual a su vez me miro confundido.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?

Lo pensé por un momento antes de hablar.

- Recuerdo a Carlisle y Esme bailando, a Alice confundiendo un esqueleto de plástico con Jasper, a Emmett riendo con Félix mientras Dimitri corría por qué Heidi iba a golpearlo por algún motivo pero no lo recuerdo a él o como llegamos a mi habitación o porque tenemos pintura alrededor.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro mientras dejaba a Oli sobre una almohada y le decía que se quedara ahí, Oli refunfuño pero al final se acurruco sobre la almohada cerrando los ojos.

Edward se irguió sentándose junto a mí.

- El es Oliver y es tuyo. Es un lomis, creo que tus padres no te habían hablado de ellos ya que se creían casi extintos.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos Edward me estuvo hablando de mi nueva mascota Oliver u Oli como él insistía en llamarlo solo porque al parecer a Oliver le molestaba. Al parecer él creyó que debería tener una mascota al menos una vez en mi vida y ya que evidentemente alejarme de los vampiros que conformaban mi familia no era una opción él decidió buscarme una mascota adecuada.

Al parecer tenía un amigo en Irlanda que se dedicaba a criarlo y brindarles un hogar donde los lomis se sintieran seguros ya que la razón por la que habían sido llevados al borde de la extinción había sido porque algunas otras creaturas consideraban su carne apetitosa. Intente preguntarle sobre a qué creaturas se refería pero él se negó a contestarme solo dijo que sería mejor que no supiera.

Los lomis eran amigables, fáciles de entrenar y gracias a una especie de ritual sus vidas se unían al que los lomis decidían era su dueño, cuando menciono eso admito que sentí algo de pánico lo último que quería hacer era terminar intercambiando sangre con el pobre Oliver pero por suerte este supuesto ritual solo consistía en adherir a mi piel un especie de tatuaje falso y este duraría eternamente a menos de que Oliver ya no quisiera que fuera su dueña. Admito que era algo genial, ahora tenía un tatuaje en mi nuca sin tener que haber pasado por el dolo de uno verdadero.

El tatuaje era lindo, consistía de la silueta en negro de una especia de hada acostada en una media luna.

Desgraciadamente Oliver parecía no querer a Edward, al menos cuando estaba despierto y según Edward se debía a que Oliver estaba encantado por mi y no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más tuviera mi atención obviamente creí que era ridículo pero cuando nos pusimos de pie Oliver comenzó a sisear con sus extraños ojos fijos en Edward.

Sonriendo Edward coloco sus manos en mi cadera y empujándome hacia el baño me murmuro un _"te lo dije"_ al oído.

Una vez en el baño cuando Edward encendió la luz no pude evitar sentirme horrorizada y reírme al ver el desastre que era. Mi cabello era en realidad un desastre y apenas podía distinguir que sobre mi clavícula estaba escrita la palabra "siempre" luciendo ligueramente borrosa, el resto de lo que tenia escrito parecía que sería imposible de leer ya que las manos de alguien o más bien Edward habían pasado más de una vez sobre ellas distribuyendo la tinta dejando la huella de sus manos marcadas sobre mi piel.

Escuche a Edward reírse suavemente, cuando lo observe note que su piel lucia igual de manchada que la mía pero en su piel las palabras lucían mucho más claras y los manchones lucían mas hechos por pintura.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ligueramente al leer las palabras que tenía escritas.

- ¿Exactamente que hicimos anoche?

Sonriendo el inclino su rostro hacia mí.

- Bueno una vez que logre traerte a tu habitación para darte a Oli por alguna razón te sentiste inspirada y decidiste usarme como lienzo para dibujar pero después de un rato decidiste que la pintura no duraría en mi piel y tomaste un marcador permanente.

En algún momento mientras hablaba mi mandíbula golpeo el suelo al ver como se daba la vuelta y me mostraba su espalda llena de brochazos de diferentes colores y más letras.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?

Sonriendo él se hundió de hombros.

- Fue difícil negarme cuando te ofreciste a ser mi lienzo si aceptaba.

Horrorizada me pare frete al espero y mire mi reflejo.

- ¡Es marcador permanente!

Edward apoyo sus manos en el lavaba manos atrapándome contra él mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro derecho.

- No, en su mayoría use marcadores de agua y pintura.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos en el espejo y rascándose la cabeza sus labios se torcieron en una mueca extraña.

- Aunque si hubo algo en lo que insististe que usara el marcador permanente.

Al ver mi expresión horrorizada sus manos se colocaron en mi cadera y él me dio la vuelta, una vez que estaba frente a él note que sus ojos seguían fijos en el espejo mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con formarse en sus labios.

Algo nerviosa mire sobre mi hombro, torciendo mi cuerpo un poco pude verlo tan claro como el día a través de mi espalda tenia escrito en grandes y elegantes letras _"Propiedad de Edward Cullen"_ y justo sobre el borde de mi ropa interior, en letras mucho más pequeñas estaba escrito _"Sra. Cullen"._

Sintiéndome nuevamente horrorizada me enderece y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

- No me digas que terminamos casándonos porque honestamente dudo que mis padres estén felices si lo hicimos.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cadera.

- No, al menos que yo recuerde. Simplemente estábamos jugando además no es como si tu no escribiste algo así en mi.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro Edward alzo su brazo derecho y en la parte interna estaba escrito en grande _"Propiedad de Bella S. Volturi"_ y aunque mi letra no era tan elegante como la de el no pude evitar sonreír al ver las palabras que tenia escritas.

Ambos comenzamos a reír e inclinando su rostro el presiono sus labios contra los míos con dulzura hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió.

Sin separarnos ambos miramos hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Heidi con el cabello alborotado y sus ojos grises lucían adormilados.

- ¿Han visto a Alec? Parece que lo perdimos anoche.

Edward se rasco la cabeza pensando un momento antes de hablar.

- La última vez que lo vi estaba en brazos de Félix avanzando hacia al bosque con Emmett detrás de ellos, cargando algunas cadenas.

Heidi torció sus labios antes de cruzarse de brazos.

- Creo que eso explica en parte porque Félix despertó sobre una piscina inflable dentro de la piscina con algunas cadenas alrededor. Gracias de todos modos.

Sin decir nada más ella se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta. Confundida mire nuevamente a Edward.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió anoche?

Suspirando Edward se movió a mi lado y se sentó junto al lavamanos.

- Hasta donde recuerdo Jane decidió que sería divertido alterar nuestras bebidas. No supe hasta después cuando estaba demasiado "ebrio" y distraído como para hacer algo al respecto pero sus pensamientos gritaban claramente lo que había hecho afortunadamente Dimitri la encerró en el sótano antes de que terminara haciéndole algo a el resto de los invitados pero para cuando esa cosa hizo efecto afortunadamente todos ya se estaban dirigiendo a casa.

- Es por eso que no recuerdo que ocurrió.

Lo observe mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- En los vampiros generalmente hace que el alcohol nos afecte aun más, a los humanos los hace más desinhibidos aunque después es posible que recuerden muy poco o nada de lo que ocurrió.

Después de decidir que me vengaría de Jane decidimos que deberíamos darnos un baño lo cual fue interesante. Aunque nos dejamos la ropa interior puesta el prometió mantener los ojos cerrados ya que mi ropa interior era color carne y estando húmeda obviamente no iba a dejar nada a la imaginación, y hasta donde yo sabía el cumplió su promesa.

Amablemente se ofreció a tallar mi espalda para intentar borrar lo que tenia escrito en mi espalda pero al final de cuentas fue lo único que no se borro lo cual fue ligueramente decepcionante considerando que el marcado y la pintura se desprendió de su piel como si no fuera nada.

Al quitarnos el resto de la ropa ambos nos pusimos de espaldas y una vez que estábamos limpios nos cubrimos con nuestra respectiva toalla y solo al fin nos dimos la vuelta.

El problema después fue buscar algo para Edward. Afortunadamente aun tenia la ropa que me había prestado la ultima vez lo único malo era que solo la camisa y los bóxers eran suyos así que una vez que me vestí me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis padres.

Toque la puerta dos veces pero nadie respondió.

Espere unos segundos antes de volver a tocar y esta vez la puerta se abrió ligueramente y para mi sorpresa, Marcus el cual usualmente lucia feliz y lleno de energía lucia como si hubiera ido al infierno y de regreso.

Con los ojos entrecerrados él se oculto en un costado de la puerta alejándose del sol mientras su voz sonaba ronca.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

- Me preguntaba si podía tomar alguno de sus pantalones y prestárselos a Edward, es que estaba lleno de pintura y tuvo que bañarse pero obviamente no tiene ropa aquí así que…

No me había dado cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba ante lo que le estaba pidiendo hasta que comencé a hablar y las palabras salieron una tras otra ya que hasta ese momento me di cuenta del sin fin de preguntas que mis padres podrían hacerme, suspirando Marcus me interrumpió y me pidió que le diera un minuto.

Poco después apareció frente a mí.

- Lo siento no creo que nuestra ropa le sirva.

Agradeciéndole por al menos haber buscado me di media vuelta y cuando entre a mi habitación Edward estaba sentado sobre mi cama haciéndole caras a Oliver completamente vestido. Inclinando la cabeza note lo fantástico que lucían en el los pantalones de cuero que había usado durante la fiesta.

- Creí que era el traje completo.

Sonriendo el dejo de mirar a Oliver y se hundió de hombros.

- Se puede separar, lo había olvidado hasta que vi mi ropa en el suelo. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

Iba a aceptar su oferta hasta que un ronroneo llamo mi atención y unos segundos después Oliver apareció frente a mí agitando sus alas y cola morada hasta que lo sujete en mis brazos.

- ¿Podemos llevar a Oliver?

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Oliver antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia la derecha.

- No veo por qué no mientras mantenga oculta su cola y alas parecerá mas como la cruza de un conejo y un cobayo, así que no creo que llame la atención más de lo que una mascota normal lo haría.

Edward se puso de pie y ambos salimos de la habitación. Cuando bajábamos las escaleras Edward saco un pequeño collar azul de su bolsillo y se lo colgó a Oliver al cuello.

La placa era similar al dije en forma de corazón que él me había regalado solo que al frente decía Oliver en letras doradas y por la transparencia del corazón se podía ver que en la parte trasera tenia escrita mi dirección y su número telefónico.

Le pregunte sobre porque su número estaba escrito en el en lugar del mío a lo que él me contesto que ni loco dejaba que algún tonto como Mike Newton consiguiera mi número tan fácil.

Durante las siguientes dos horas salimos de casa y fuimos al pequeño restaurante al que habíamos ido la primera vez que fui a casa de Edward y habíamos discutido algunos detalles de nuestra primera cita.

Desde el trayecto al restaurante descubrí lo increíble que era Oliver a pesar de que constantemente parecía pelearse con Edward, mientras comíamos el estuvo tranquilo ronroneando en mi regazo e incluso descubrí que podía comer de todo y parecía tener una cierta debilidad hacia las papas fritas y el pastel de fresa.

Aunque pareciera raro era fácil de comunicarse con él y el parecía lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender todo lo que le decía.

Edward me explico que aunque Oliver solo tenía un par de semanas de haber nacido su inteligencia podía compararse a la de un niño de tres a cinco años y una vez que cumplía los 50 años su nivel de comprensión podía compararse a la de una persona en sus veintes y durante el resto de su existencia su mente se mantenía en ese mismo ritmo, atenta, aprendiendo y procesando todo con la misma rapidez y agilidad que la de una persona joven.

Edward era sin duda el mejor novio del mundo, Olive la mejor mascota que alguien pudiera pedir y yo la chica más afortunada del universo.

††

Volví a cerré los ojos mientras Oliver se dedicaba a jugar con algunas esferas multicolor de juguete que Edward había comprado como parte de mi regalo.

Sabía que en poco tiempo mi despertador comenzaría a ronronear y como había pasado ya desde hace dos semanas sabias que Oliver comenzaría a imitarlo mientras frotaba su cabeza contra mi mejilla.

Oliver resultaba fácil de cuidar pero admito que los primeros días era difícil dejarlo para ir a la escuela, como un niño pequeño comenzaba a llorar e incluso mordió a Edward una vez cuando intento sacarlo de mi mochila pero al igual que con un niño pequeño tuve que hablar con él y una vez que se acostumbro a mis padres parecía estar bien. Más que bien si se tomaba en cuenta que después de la fiesta de cumpleaños les tomo al menos dos días a mis padres recuperarse de la pequeña broma de Jane, a la cual como castigo no solo la obligaron a usar la ropa más ridícula que hubiera visto en mi vida si no que de regreso Félix la metió en una caja y termino viajando como equipaje.

A pesar de las consecuencias del día anterior todos se divirtieron en la fiesta y el puñado de fotografías que ahora tenía guardado en mi diván era la prueba de ello.

Y por si se lo preguntaban si encontramos a Alec. Vestido de Vaquero, en un paquete envuelto y rumbo a las Vegas pero al menos lo encontramos.

El despertador comenzó a ronronear y Oliver se acerco a mí olvidando las esferas de colores con las que le gustaba jugar. Sentí su rostro presionarse contra el mío mientras estiraba mi brazo y apagaba el despertador.

- Buenos días Oliver.

Ronroneando él se acurruco en mi almohada mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía al baño.

Media hora después salí de casa con una manzana en mano. En cuanto cerré la puerta principal escuche un auto detenerse frente a mi casa pero no era el usual volvo plateado al que tanto me había acostumbrado.

Sonriendo Alice movió su mano en forma de saludo y mientras me acercaba pude ver a Jasper en el asiento trasero luciendo ligeramente incomodo.

Una vez que estaba dentro de su automóvil Alice me explico que Edward no asistiría a clases este día ya que debía ayudar a Carlisle en algo y aunque no pude evitar sentirme triste al saber que no estaría en la escuela no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de él.

Recibí al menos dos mensajes más de su parte durante clases pero obviamente no era lo mismo. Una vez que las clases terminaron le pregunte a Alice si acaso habría algún problema si me llevaba a su casa y aunque pareció considerarlo por unos segundos término aceptando mientras avisara a mis padres.

En poco tiempo su coche se detuvo frente a su hogar y no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro.

Con una sonrisa Alice me dije que Edward estaba descansando en su habitación mientras ella se dirigía al jardín siguiendo a Jasper.

No pude evitar sentirme intimidada por el lugar era elegante, espacioso y después de todo era solo la segunda vez que había estado aquí ya que era más fácil tener momentos de tranquilidad en mi casa que aquí donde Emmett acechaba en la oscuridad o al menos eso había dicho Edward.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de su habitación y golpe ligueramente la puerta una, dos, tres veces pero nada.

- ¿Edward?

Volví a tocar la puerta pensando que quizá Alice se había equivocado y Edward aun no se encontraba en casa pero entonces la puerta se abrió suavemente y apenas pude verlo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Sus ojos medio cerrados se fijaron lentamente en mi rostro mientras apoyaba su hombro contra la pared junto a la puerta. Lucia cansado y sin poderlo evitar sentí como se me aflojaba la mandíbula al ver la piel desnuda de su torso.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pasándose una mano por el cabello el abrió la puerta un poco mas haciéndose a un lado, de manera silenciosa invitándome a pasar, lo cual hice sin titubear.

Bostezando el cerro nuevamente la puerta.

- Quería verte no imagine que estarías agotado. Quizá debería irme.

Su mano derecha sujeto la mía y sin decir nada me arrastro por la habitación hasta que termine sentada sobre su cama. Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado mientras el gateaba por la cama hasta llegar al lugar que imagine había estado ocupando antes.

Su cuerpo cayó contra el colchón de manera pesada antes de que sus manos sujetaran mi cintura y me empujaran hacia él. Mi cabeza descanso sobre su hombro mientras mi cuerpo estaba presionado junto al suyo.

Escuche su respiración mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi costado, dibujando círculos sobre mi ropa.

Disfrutando de su embriagante aroma comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello masajeando suavemente su cabeza a lo cual es soltó un suave murmullo de aprobación.

Su otra mano recorrió lentamente mi costado hasta que esta se detuvo en mi muslo. El alzo su cabeza inclinándose hacia mí. Un suave gruñido escapo de sus labios cuando su mano sujeto la tela de la falda negra que llevaba.

- ¿Estas usando falda?

Me hundí de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- Hoy estuvo soleado.

En la oscuridad de su habitación pude ver sus ojos entrecerrarse antes de que sus labios se presionaran contra los míos.

Antes de poder decir algo él estaba sobre mí mientras su lengua explotaba el interior de mi boca y sus manos se movían sobre mis costados descendiendo lentamente. Rompiendo el beso el inclino su rostro hacia un lado dejando que su nariz rosara mi piel.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo su aliento acariciar mi piel mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas.

- Edward.

Inclinando el rostro hacia atrás sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

- Quizá no debiste haber usado falda hoy.

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi abdomen y mis manos sujetaron las sabanas de su cama con fuerza.

Con cada segundo que pasaba no sabía si gritar de alegría o de horror. Edward era sin duda la creatura más peligrosa que había conocido en mi vida.

En poco tiempo mis zapatos estaban en el suelo junto con el abrigo que había estado usando ya que el sol había comenzado a desaparecer antes de que las clases terminaran y mi camisa.

Sus fríos labios se presionaron contra mi cuello y apenas fui consciente de la suave risa que escapo de sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo mi falda.

Mi mano derecha recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro mientras sus labios recorrían mi clavícula pero algo no estaba bien. Su suave piel se sentía como cuero viejo y mal cuidado, ligueramente rasposo.

Sus dientes se clavaron suavemente sobre mi piel haciendo que de manera involuntaria me aferrara a él con más fuerza a lo cual él se alejo de mi siseando.

En cuanto se alejo me senté en la cama observando su silueta al borde de la cama sujetando su hombro.

- ¿Edward que ocurre?

Masajeando suavemente su hombro lo escuche suspirar y después se movió hacia la lámpara junto a su cama.

La luz baño el lugar cegándome por un momento. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz observe el rostro preocupado de Edward y no fue hasta solo unos segundos después que note horrorizada la horrible cicatriz que cubría su espalda.

Lucia mal pero sabiendo que los vampiros sanaban mucho más rápido que un humano casi estaba segura que la herida de hecho había sido mucho peor.

Me acerque a él colocando mi mano en su brazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Edward que fue lo que ocurrió?

Sus ojos verdes llenos de culpa se fijaron en mí antes de que volteara su cuerpo hacia mí y sus manos acunaran mi rostro.

- Estoy bien, yo… Creo que es hora de que hablemos.

Sus labios se presionaron suavemente contra mis labios antes de que se pusiera de pie y avanzara hacia su armario. Lo observe atentamente sintiéndome nerviosa por lo que podría decirme.

- Hay cosas que preferiría que no supieras sobre mi Bella pero sería injusto negarte la verdad.

Sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta lo observe abrir una puerta en su armario, el se inclino y cuando se dio la vuelta con su pie cerró la puerta. En sus manos llevaba dos gruesos manuscritos con cubiertas delgadas de cuero negro.

Con sus ojos fijos en la cubierta de uno de los manuscritos él se acerco a la cama y los dejo frente a mí.

- Creo que es hora de que me conozcas completamente.

Confundida mire la cubierta, en gruesas letras blancas escritas por su propio puño y letra se leía:

_"El principio del fin, la historia de un vampiro."_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

††

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"- ¿Acaso quieres que adivine? Porque presiento que sería muy sencillo si lo que te preocupa tiene ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo._

_Sonrojándome mire la mesa mientras jugaba con mis dedos._

_- Alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez hablaste con papa sobre como era su vida antes de que se conocieran?_

_Suspirando Aro alejo la taza y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Edward te conto sobre su vida?_

_Alzando la vista moví la cabeza de arriba abajo._

_- Hace dos días._

_Alzando una ceja el miro mis manos antes de fijar su atención en mi rostro._

_- Ahora entiendo. ¿Acaso esa es la razón por la que terminaron?"_

No me odien xD.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	13. Entendiendo

Hola,

Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza pero hay cosas que no puedo controlar como el no tener internet o que estaba en semana de exámenes además para quienes vieron las noticias supongo que supieron del huracán Jova y yo vivo en colima así que aunque había planeado actualizar antes no pude hasta ahora ya que como se imaginaran hubo otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que debía ocuparme. De igual forma…

Espero les guste...

††

Presione los manuscritos contra mi pecho mientras el automóvil de Alice se detenía frente a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y me despedí de ella. Con una suave sonrisa ella se despidió y en cuanto cerré la puerta su auto se alejo.

Avance hacia la puerta principal recordando la conversación que había tenido con Edward.

_= Flashback.=_

_Observe el manuscrito y después sus ojos verdes._

_- ¿A. Masen, "El principio del fin"?_

_Aclarándose la garganta él se sentó en el borde de la cama._

_- Si, una forma editada de la verdad pero si._

_Lo mire sintiéndome confundida._

_- ¿El libro tuvo parte que ver cuando te molestaste conmigo, no es así?_

_Apretando su mandíbula miro el suelo._

_- Un poco aunque estaba molesto conmigo mismo no contigo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Suspirando se paso una mano por el cabello._

_- Por qué continuamente me cuestiono si haberlo publicado fue un error, un continuo recordatorio sobre todo lo que hice mal y verlo en tus manos fue como si me hubieran despedazado miembro por miembro. Saber que estabas leyendo la historia del vampiro que pretende volverte suya sin siquiera saberlo._

_Coloque mis manos sobre los manuscritos._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad simplemente?_

_Su mano derecha se enredo en su cabello tirando de este con fuerza._

_- No es tan sencillo Bella, si supieras… Yo…. Solo léelos, por favor. En estos manuscritos esta la historia original, si ediciones u omisiones. Solo léelos._

_= Fin del Flashback.=_

Entrando a casa deje mi mochila en el suelo y me dirigí a mi habitación. En la puerta de mi habitación había una nota de mis padres informándome que habían salido a caminar y se habían llevado a Oliver.

Sintiéndome aliviada por estar sola entre a mi habitación y me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio dejando los manuscritos sobre este.

Respire profundamente cerrando los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos abrí el primero.

_"Era invierno, podía sentir el frio incrustándose en mi cuerpo como navajas mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. En solo dos meses cumpliría 18 y esperaba con ansias el día para poder marcharme de chicago._

_Mi tío Albert había convencido a mis padres de que me permitieran viajar a Londres prometiendo que cuidaría de mí y me mostraría las nuevas oportunidades que la ciudad tenia para jóvenes como yo._

_Avance por la calle sujetando una bolsa contra mi pecho, evitando que el contenido terminara cayendo al suelo y sujetando mi abrigo._

_Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre pero lo ignore, hasta que una pequeña chica rubia se paro frente a mi sonriendo. Al instante la reconocí después de todo la conocía desde hace cuatro años._

_Amanda Trench era la hija mayor de nuestros vecinos, tenía 20 años y constantemente parecía estar junto a mí. Negar que fuera atractiva seria como decir que el cielo no era azul._

_Sonriendo incline mi rostro hacia ella saludándola mientras su nombre escapaba de mis labios como un suspiro._

_Sonriendo ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi brazo libre y discretamente presiono su cuerpo contra el mío."_

Mis ojos saltaron unos párrafos más abajo y rápidamente cerré el libro. Amanda Trench no aparecía en el libro que había leído y honestamente esperaba que no siguiera apareciendo en la historia.

Cerrando los ojos me dije a mi misma que no comenzara a actuar así. Tenía que continuar, tenía que saber que era lo que atormentaba tanto a Edward.

Abrí el manuscrito respirando profundamente.

_"Sus labios suaves como le terciopelo se presionaron contra los míos mientras sus manos recorrían mi torso. A mi corta edad sabia que nada se podía comparar con la sensación de el cálido cuerpo de una mujer contra el mío."_

††

Habían pasado más de 24 horas desde que Edward me había dado los manuscritos. Ahora iba cerca de la mitad del segundo y me había dado cuenta que el primero cubría lo que en los libros eran el primero y el inicio del segundo, el segundo de hecho cubría el resto del segundo libro y el tercero, y juro que casi sentía deseos de arrancarle el cabello a alguien.

Estaba frustrada, ligueramente asustada, pero más que nada molesta.

Sabía que se me pasaría pero en mi mente un nombre seguía apareciendo con la misma frecuencia con la que seguía apareciendo en sus manuscritos.

Emmett lo había dicho antes. No era hasta el segundo libro que la historia se ponía interesante y ahora entendía que era porque la conocía a _ella_.

Desgraciadamente no había sido como las otras chicas que se mencionaban en sus manuscritos, a diferencia de las demás ella seguía apareciendo.

Su nombre en el segundo libro era Genevie, ahora sabía que su verdadero nombre era Victoria.

Pasándome una mano por el cabello aleje mis ojos del manuscrito que estaba leyendo. Escuche las voces a mí alrededor mientras llevaba una botella de agua a mis labios pero decidí ignorarlas.

Desde la solitaria mesa en la que me encontraba podía ver con facilidad a los Cullen sentados en su mesa usual, podía ver con facilidad a Edward mirándome atentamente. Lo amaba pero sus intensos ojos verdes fijos en mi comenzaban a sacarme de quicio.

Sostuve su mirada por unos segundo tratando de entender.

No era tan estúpida como para culparlo por las vidas que había tomado después de todo había crecido entre vampiros y sabia que siempre había otras circunstancias que considerar y en su caso al menos el había decidido tomar las vidas de aquellos que difícilmente se podían considerar humanos, incluso en el peor momento de su vida.

Lo que en cambio intentaba entender era como él había terminado involucrado con alguien como Victoria.

En su manuscrito dejaba claro que desde el comienzo había sido la atracción física y la curiosidad lo que lo había llevado hacia ella pero aun después de todas las cosas que ella le había hecho el seguía regresando a sus brazos en el momento en que aparecía frente a él, lo cual inevitablemente me hacia querer seguir leyendo teniendo la esperanza de que en alguna de las paginas se describiera la muerte de Victoria.

Suspirando me pase una mano por el cabello mientras continuaba leyendo.

_"Sus labios de un profundo rojo carmesí se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona y macabra, que para cualquier otra persona probablemente hubiera resultado seductora pero era un gesto que había aprendido a conocer bien, mientras sus ojos muertos de un frio tono gris estaban fijos en mi._

_Sin titubear tiro de mi cabello con fuerza mientras sus labios se estrellaban con los míos con un sonido ensordecedor y sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel._

_Podía saborear la sangre que manchaba sus labios. Un gemido escapo de mis labios pero pronto se transformo en un gruñido cuando volvió a tirar de mi cabello con fuerza."_

- ¡Wow! En serio deberías comer algo en lugar de estar leyendo esa monstruosidad.

Frunciendo el ceño alce la vista hacia mi izquierda pero pronto una de mis cejas se alzo en duda al ver que Mike hacía a un lado la silla que estaba a mi lado y se sentaba sin si quiera preguntar si podía acompañarme o si acaso quería que lo hiciera.

- Es extraño que este sola ¿Acaso tu y Cullen tienen problemas?

Suspirando rodé los ojos. Porque claro no podía pasar algunas horas sin Edward a mi lado porque obviamente que no estuviéramos pegados por la cadera era una clara señal de que habíamos terminado para el resto del mundo. Era tonto sobre todo porque si prestaban atención podían darse cuenta que incluso cuando Edward trataba de darme espacio nunca estaba a más de un par de metros de distancia.

Casi tuve deseos de abofetear la esperanza que claramente podía ver que aparecía en sus ojos.

- No.

- ¿Los Cullen te hicieron enfadar?

Rodando los ojos nuevamente me pase una mano por el cabello.

- No.

- ¿El libro es por una tarea o qué?

Mike se alzo un poco de su silla inclinándose hacia el manuscrito para poder leerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo cerré con fuerza.

- No y si me disculpas en verdad quiero estar sola.

Alzando las manos en forma de rendición Mike me sonrió de manera tranquilizante ante el tono severo de mi voz.

- Tranquila, solo quería ver que estuvieras bien con todos esos rumores que corren sobre que Cullen rompió contigo.

Suspirando y sin decir nada tome el manuscrito, mi mochila y avance hacia la salida sabiendo bien que un par de ojos verdes estaban fijos en mí y que claramente había escuchado lo que Mike había dicho.

††

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Me pase una mano por el cabello cerrando el manuscrito que se encontraba sobre mis piernas flexionadas.

Oliver comenzó a ronronear inquieto junto a mí y para calmarlo acaricie su espalda con suavidad. Le di la espalda mientras me acomodaba contra mis abultadas almohadas sabiendo que seguiría durmiendo.

Deje el manuscrito en el mueble junto a mi cama pero en lugar de dormir como había pensado me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina.

Mi mente estaba demasiado inquieta, demasiado nerviosa ante lo que ahora sabía.

En la cocina me encontré a Aro con una taza llena de un líquido rojizo, que sabía bien lo que era, frente a él y un libro en sus manos.

- ¿Problemas para dormir?

Asentí moviendo la cabeza mientras me sentaba frente a él. Dejando el libro a un lado el inclino su rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. ¿Acaso esto contaba como algo que se podía hablar con tus padres?

Entrecerrando sus ojos una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa.

- ¿Acaso quieres que adivine? Porque presiento que sería muy sencillo si lo que te preocupa tiene ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Sonrojándome mire la mesa mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

- Alguna vez… ¿Alguna vez hablaste con papá sobre como era su vida antes de que se conocieran?

Suspirando Aro alejo la taza y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Edward te conto sobre su vida?

Alzando la vista moví la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- Hace dos días.

Alzando una ceja el miro mis manos antes de fijar su atención en mi rostro.

- Ahora entiendo. ¿Acaso esa es la razón por la que terminaron?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No terminamos. El solo me está dando tiempo para absorber todo por eso no ha pasado por aquí.

Suspirando el apoyo su rostro en la palma de una de sus manos mientras la expresión de su rostro se suavizaba.

- Había vivido años, casi siglos antes de conocer a Marcus. Desde el inicio ambos estábamos consientes de lo que somos y sabíamos perfectamente que por más terribles que hubieran sido las cosas que hicimos eso no cambiaba nuestro presente, ni lo que sentíamos por el otro.

Casi de manera inconsciente una sonrisa se formo en su rostro por algún recuerdo que había llegado a su mente pero pronto se aclaro la garganta y siguió hablando.

- Obviamente decidimos hablar de nuestros pasados para evitar alguna sorpresa desagradable pero debes entender Bella que incluso el más noble de nuestra clase tiene las manos manchadas de sangre porque después de todo…

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lo interrumpí.

- No es por eso que estoy así, es sobre… la vida amorosa de Edward.

Claramente incomodo Aro se irguió en su asiento y se rasco la cabeza.

- Ya veo.

Aclarándose la garganta miro incomodo sus manos sin saber que decir.

- Entonces… Todo esto es por su pasado… Amoroso.

Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Aro se aclaro la garganta una vez más antes de volver a hablar.

- Bueno es un chico… Atractivo, tiene sentido que haya estado con varias chicas…

Observe a Aro mirar sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Los hombres no son como las mujeres Bella, ellos se concentran más en lo físico que en lo emocional… Es normal que Edward hubiera tenido relaciones con…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Esta no era la conversación que quería tener con alguno de mis padres.

- ¡No!

Aro me miro sorprendido.

- No es eso exactamente y aunque lo fuera eso fue en el pasado, lo que haya hecho Edward con otra persona no es en realidad de mi incumbencia.

Pude ver como Aro respiraba profundamente sintiéndose aliviado.

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? No puedo estar adivinando Bella, como puedes ver eso solo nos llevara a conversaciones incomodas.

Tome un mechón de mi cabello y comencé a torcerlo entre mis dedos.

- Es solo que… Hay una chica en el pasado de Edward que lo lastimo varias veces pero a pesar de todo el la seguía ciegamente en el momento en que ella aparecía frente a él, sin importar que terminara de nuevo herido y a merced de los lobos que de hecho la perseguían a ella. Incluso llego a darle la espalda a su familia por ella.

Los ojos de Aro observaron mi rostro con atención mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza que tenia junto a él.

- Llegue a enterarme de ello, Esme y Carlisle estaban destrozados pero lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando el regreso dos o tres meses después. Supongo que tu preocupación se debe a que la chica es una vampira y si acaso llegara a parecer.

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia al frente sujete el mechón con el que jugaba con fuerza.

- No es una cuestión de si aparece, es más bien cuando lo haga. Ella ha estado enviando rastreadores buscando a Edward en los últimos años y las veces que falta a clases diciendo que está ayudando a Carlisle es porque alguno está demasiado cerca. Sale del pueblo para encontrarse con los rastreadores y después los lleva en la dirección opuesta, una vez que estos se comunican con ella para confirmar su localización él acaba con sus vidas.

Aro miro el líquido rojizo que había en su tasa por unos momentos antes de hablar.

- ¿Edward estaba enamorado de ella?

Al instante comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

- El insistía en que era simple atracción.

Sin alejar su mirada de la tasa él se paso una mano por el cabello.

- Edward te quiere Bella, es normal que tengas miedo pero creo que el al igual que el resto de los Cullen y nosotros jamás permitiría que salieras lastimada.

- Lo sé pero aunque yo sienta lo mismo por Edward soy incapaz de protegerlo a él.

Aro se puso de pie y en solo unos segundos estaba a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Mientras estés a salvo puedes proteger su corazón, creo que eso es lo más importante para él.

No se cuento tiempo estuvimos así lo último que recuerdo era su voz tarareando la misma canción de cuna que solían cantar para mí cuando era niña antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

††

Me pase una mano por el cabello sintiéndome ansiosa.

Esta sentada en una de las mesas que había en el patio de la escuela mientras esperaba a Edward. Hace solo unos segundos le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que me viera pero gracias a que estábamos en la escuela el tenia que moverse a una velocidad normal.

Observe a Jessica sentada en una de las bancas con sus tontas amigas mirándome y murmurando entre ellas.

Los rumores se habían tornado insoportables y sabía que ellas eran la razón de ello, solo hacía falta ver sus enormes sonrisas de hienas para darse cuenta de ello.

Observe que Edward cruzaba la puerta del edificio principal y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí. Podía ver la ansiedad que había en ellos, el miedo y la emoción.

En cuanto estaba lo suficientemente cerca tome mi mochila y me acerque a él dejando que mis brazos se enredaran alrededor de su cuello y mis labios se estrellaran contra los suyos.

Al instante pude sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza. Rompiendo el beso sus ojos verdes inspeccionaron mi rostro como si buscara algún indicio de duda.

- Bella.

- Te amo Edward.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y sin perder el tiempo presiono sus labios nuevamente contra los míos alzando mi cuerpo esta vez para que mi rostro quedara a la altura del suyo.

Cuando sus labios se alejaron de los míos sentía que me costaba respirar y que el mundo no dejaba de girar.

Mirando sus ojos luciendo un brillante tono verde que me robaba el aliento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y estaba casi segura que lucía como un pez con la boca abierta.

Era obvio que quería a Edward pero nunca antes ninguno de los dos había usado esas palabras y ahora yo las había dicho sin más. No es que me arrepintiera de decirlo pero hasta este momento a mi mente se le ocurrió recordar que probablemente sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los míos y como la mayoría de los hombres, Edward probablemente saldría corriendo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Marcus me conto que la primera vez que Aro le dijo "te amo" el termino huyendo en medio de la noche y dos días después Aro lo encontró en Venecia y no exactamente como, ni deseo saberlo, pero luego de unos días ya habían comprado una casa juntos.

Mis padres no eran perfectos al igual que el resto del mundo tenían sus momentos de locura y fobias, y al parecer el compromiso había sido una de las fobias de Marcus.

Edward presiono su frente contra la mía mientras la comisura de sus labios se alzaba ligueramente.

- ¿Qué opinas sobre saltarnos las siguientes clases?

No tuve que decir nada en realidad, solo sonreí y presione mis labios contra los suyos una vez más antes de sentir uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y como me empujaba hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto.

††

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

"_Con un suspiro cansado Edward arrojo su celular hacia el armario y avanzo hacia la cama. De manera natural se acostó junto a mí y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura acercándome a él._

_Abriendo los ojos note la traviesa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios._

_- Al parecer Alice decidió que no podía soportar vernos separados así que nos encerró en la casa hasta que solucionemos nuestras diferencias o al menos eso les dijo a tus padres así que por las siguientes…_

_De manera dramática miro sobre su hombro observando el reloj junto a su cama._

_- 12 horas eres toda mía._

_Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos mientras sus manos hacían a un lado la sabana que envolvía mi cuerpo._

_- Te amo."_

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	14. Te amo

Hola:

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice y en verdad lo lamento han pasado algunos problemas familiares los cuales me tenían bastante distraída como para escribir y si además le agregamos la escuela, bueno…

Mi intención era publicarlo en año nuevo pero al final no pude tenerlo listo ya que estuve escribiendo este capítulo casi de párrafo en párrafo y espero que les guste.

Sé que es algo tarde ya pero espero que hayan iniciado bien el año y les agradezco a quienes confiaron en que no dejaría la historia inconclusa.

Espero les guste…

††

Cerré los ojos sintiendo sus dedos trazando círculos en mi abdomen y su aliento acariciado mi piel. Mis manos sujetaron las sabanas con fuerza cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi abdomen bajando con una lentitud agonizante.

Estaba segura que mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate pero en realidad no me importaba, lentamente la vergüenza que sentía comenzaba a abandonar mi cuerpo y solo podía concentrarme en sus labios, en sus manos.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi ropa interior tirando hacia abajo lentamente mientras sus ojos miraban con atención mi rostro. Casi al instante me puse de pie apoyándome en su hombro mientras él se encargaba de quitármela para luego sentarme nuevamente en el borde de su cama.

Apoyando su mano sobre la cama alzo su rostro hacia mí atrapando mis labios con los suyos. Pode sentir su lengua recorriendo mi labio inferior y poco después separe mis labios permitiéndole entrar mientras su torso quedaba atrapado entre mis piernas y su mano izquierda se apoyaba en mi cadera acercándome aun más a él.

Solo habíamos cruzado la puerta de su habitación cuando sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme y sus labios comenzaron a marcar cada centímetro de mi piel que tenían a su alcance, no sabía cómo en realidad habíamos terminado en su cama cuando hace poco había estado contra la pared con su cuerpo presionándose contra el mío.

En el momento en que su mano se presiono contra mi centro todo tipo de pensamiento coherente escapo de mi mente.

Con un gemido rompí el beso apoyando mi frente contra la suya mientras mi mano estrujaba la tela de su camisa. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas por sus caricias y la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios solo hacia peor la necesidad que crecía en mi interior.

- Edward…

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos en mi interior y un suave gruñido escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces llegue a imaginar esto Bella?

Mordiéndome el labio inferior intente mirar sus ojos pero cuando introdujo un segundo dedo en mi interior de manera involuntaria cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensaciones que su tacto me brindaba.

- ¿Cuántas veces imagine tu rostro de esta manera?

Mis labios se separaron dejando que el aire que había en mis pulmones escapara acariciando su rostro pero pronto me encontraba mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras sus labios y su lengua recorrían mi clavícula.

En poco tiempo sentía que me faltaba el aire mientras mis caderas se movían al ritmo que él estaba marcando.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello como si fuera posible acercarlo más a mí mientras sentía sus diente arañando mi piel y su mano sujetando mi cadera con un poco mas de fuerza.

Una ola de calor golpeo mi cuerpo, las sensaciones que le acompañaban eran tan intensas que sentía que me era imposible recordar como respirar correctamente, mi espalda se arqueo y unos segundos después estaba contra la cama mis manos aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama mientras su nombre escapaba de mis labios.

Cerré los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento siendo apenas consciente de que Edward movió mi cuerpo al centro de la cama y se acostó a mi lado dejando que sus dedos recorrieran mi costado de manera perezosa trazando líneas que iban desde mi seno hasta mi cadera.

De manera inconsciente un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras los suyos se presionaban contra mi mandíbula y su aliento acariciaba mi piel.

- Te amo.

Abriendo los ojos ligueramente observe su rostro, la manera en que mordía su labio inferior y como mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia mi cabello ocultándose. De no haber sido por el total silencio de la habitación probablemente jamás lo hubiera escuchado hablar.

Movió su rostro y su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con suavidad.

- Jamás le había dicho a alguien esas palabras, creí que jamás llegaría a hacerlo.

Mi mano derecha acuno su rostro alejándolo de su escondite y con una suave sonrisa presione mis labios contra los suyos una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza.

Mi cuerpo se presiono contra el suyo y antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos acariciaron mi costado hasta que descansaron sobre mis senos masajeándolos con suavidad. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios al mismo tiempo que un gruñido resonaba en su pecho.

Mis manos sujetaron el borde de su camisa y comenzó a empujarla hacia arriba sintiendo como se contraían los músculos de su abdomen mientras sus dientes atrapaban mi labio inferior.

- Te amo.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos de manera un tanto agresiva y una de sus manos se alejo de mi seno para sujetar mi cadera y con un tirón suave comenzar a mover mi pelvis contra la suya.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios mientras otro gruñido escapaba de los suyos.

- Te necesito. Te necesito tanto Bella.

Entre besos y caricias el resto de su ropa desapareció.

Nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba con la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía, de sus labios y lengua contra mi piel, de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Hasta cierto punto creí que me volvería loca por sus caricias, sus besos y la forma tan intensa en la que me miraba.

Actuando de manera inconsciente apoye mis manos en sus hombros alzándome un poco mientras sus manos sujetaban mi cadera acercándome a su pecho, oculte mi rostro contra su cuello y respirando profundamente deje mi cuerpo caer contra el suyo.

Sus labios se tensaron contra los míos mientras silenciaban el quejido que escapaba de mi garganta.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a arder con lágrimas que aun no derramaba y mi garganta se cerraba, me quedaba inmóvil sobre su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos recorría mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

Sus labios comenzaron a dejar tiernos besos en mi rostro, cuello y hombros mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba al suyo.

En cuanto el dolor comenzó a irse moví mis caderas contra las suyas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y un gruñido casi animal escapo de sus labios poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Solo estaba él, su aroma, su piel, el sabor de sus labios.

Mis manos sujetaron su cabello y sin mucho esfuerzo moví su rostro hacia mí mientras seguía moviendo mis caderas a un ritmo suave hasta que sus manos comenzaron a marcar un ritmo más apresurado haciéndome gemir de placer.

Sus labios se presionaron en mi cuello de repente y sus colmillos arañaron mi piel con la suficiente fuerza para dejar marca, y entonces mi cuerpo llego a su límite.

Sentía que no podía controlar mi cuerpo, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a él mientras caía en un abismo de placer. Su nombre escapo de mis labios en forma de suplicas y apenas podía entender las palabras "mas" y "te amo" que escapaban de mis labios acompañándolo.

Otro gruñido escapo de sus labios y antes de darme cuenta sentí el colchón contra mi espalda y su pelvis presionándose contra la mía. Podía sentirlo aun más profundo de mi, aun más cerca mientras apoyaba su frente contra uno de mis hombros y su aliento frio chocaba contra la parte superior de uno de mis senos.

- Eres perfecta. Tan cálida…

Tratando de recuperar el aliento lo mire alzar la cabeza solo para ver sus ojos que se habían tornado en un tono aun más oscuro de verde, casi lucían negros, hambrientos. Sus ojos eran los de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa.

- Eres solo mía.

Con un gruñido salvaje sus labios se posaron contra los mío con la misma intensidad mientras sus caderas se movían contra las mías con fuerza una y otra vez.

Perdí la noción del tiempo en ese momento sentía mi cuerpo arder contra el suyo. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, no podía recordar cuantas veces sus caderas se habían movido contra las mías o la cantidad de gruñidos que habían escapado de sus labios mientras murmuraba que le pertenecía.

Lo último que supe fue que mi cuerpo no podía más, necesitaba dormir aun cuando lo único que quería era seguir moviéndome contra su cuerpo, escucharlo decir que era suya y escuchar los sonidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios.

Antes de que todo se tornara negro recuerdo haber visto su sonrisa torcida y sentir sus labios presionándose una vez contra mi mejilla.

Casi podía jurar que lo había escuchado decir algo muy similar a "Descansa preciosa, tengo toda una eternidad para hacerte mía una y otra vez" pero no podía estar muy segura.

††

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Edward estaba junto a mí, su mano derecha recorría mi costado dejando caricias que me dejaban la piel de gallina. La única luz que brillaba en la oscura habitación era la de la lámpara junto a su cama y la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana.

- Hola.

Son poderlo evitar mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa y en lugar de responder a su saludo me alce de la cama y presione mis labios contra los suyos.

Algo similar a un ronroneo resonó en su pecho mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cuerpo. Podía sentir mi cuerpo entumecido como después de haber una agotadora rutina de ejercicio una y otra vez, en especial en el área de mi pelvis pero ni siquiera eso podía arruinar nuestro momento... Aunque claro siempre había otras cosas que considerar.

En ese momento el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y con un suspiro Edward rompí el beso.

- Debo contesta probablemente sea Alice y si no contesto es capaz de aparecer.

Sonriendo moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo y él se puso de pie haciendo a un lado las sabanas, casi al instante mi rostro se torno rojo al ver que al igual que yo estaba desnudo.

Lo admito suena ridículo considerando que acabamos de…. Bueno ya saben, sin embargo creo que jamás podría acostumbrarme a verlo desnudo.

Tomo unos pantalones que estaban al pie de la cama y después contesto su celular con un gruñido.

- Más vale que sea importante.

Riendo suavemente me senté en la cama mirándolo.

No fue hasta que mis ojos se alejaron de el por unos segundos que note mi cuerpo. Tenía pequeñas marcas en mi cadera de sus manos seguramente y en mis hombros marcas de sus besos.

No pude sentirme avergonzada, cada marca solo hacia saber la verdad. Le pertenecía a Edward completamente y no cambiaría nada de ese hecho.

Me mordí el labio inferior mirándolo avanzar de un lado a otro pensando en lo adorable que lucía usando solamente un pantalón holgado negro y su cabello alborotado mientras hablaba con Alice al teléfono torciendo su rostro en diferentes muecas.

Note sus ojos fijarse en mi una vez antes de volver a mirar al frente. Sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa sujete las sabanas contra mí cuerpo desnudo y me acosté en la cama cerrando los ojos, escuchando lo que Edward decía.

- No… Ya lo sé Alice… Bien. Lo sé, solo… Gracias Alice.

Con un suspiro cansado Edward arrojo su celular hacia el armario y avanzo hacia la cama. De manera natural se acostó junto a mí y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura acercándome a él.

Abriendo los ojos note la traviesa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

- Al parecer Alice decidió que no podía soportar vernos separados así que nos encerró en la casa hasta que solucionemos nuestras diferencias o al menos eso les dijo a tus padres así que por las siguientes…

De manera dramática miro sobre su hombro observando el reloj junto a su cama.

- 12 horas eres toda mía.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos mientras sus manos hacían a un lado la sabana que envolvía mi cuerpo.

- Te amo.

Riendo presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo mientras mis manos tiraban de sus pantalones pero pronto mi risa se torno un gemido al sentir sus caderas contra las mías y una de sus manos contra mi pecho masajeándolo suavemente.

- Y créeme cariño que por las próximas 12 horas voy a demostrártelo.

††

Riendo intente alejar sus manos de mi.

12 horas con Edward…. Simplemente no había manera de describirlo.

No solo era el sexo, el simple hecho de estar a su lado era más que suficiente pero por desgracia no podía quedarme con el más tiempo al menos no sin tener que llevar a Oliver y sus cosas a la casa de los Cullen y en realidad presiento que a Edward no le interesaría compartir mi atención con Oliver.

Lo juro en ocasiones parecen niños pequeños, lo cual es entendible en Oliver que es casi un bebe pero ¿Edward?

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello. Sin soltarme y entre risas me cargo hacia la puerta que casi al instante se abrió y un muy necesitado Oliver se lanzo contra mi acurrucándose contra mi cuello pero en cuanto Edward hizo notar su presencia con un bufido Oliver se lanzo contra el chillando molesto.

Quizá suene extraño pero verlos discutir de alguna manera era una de las cosas más fascinante que había visto en mi vida.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia pequeña rata. Ella es mi novia…

Entrecerrando los ojos Edward me bajo y una de sus manos me soltó para agitar su mano frente al rostro de Oliver.

- No me importa… Ella… ¡Oye! Eso es sumamente ofensivo.

Escuche algo similar a una risilla escapar de la boca de Oliver pero luego su pequeño rostro se torció.

- Ella no es tu madre y aun si lo fuera eso me haría a mí tu padre así que sé un buen niño y vete a dormir mientras tus padres hablan por un rato.

Oliver comenzó a chillar al instante mientras agitaba una patita contra la mejilla de Edward y este comenzaba a gruñir.

Suspirando abrace a Oliver antes de que terminaran diciendo algo en verdad desagradable.

El brazo de Edward volvió a rodearme mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro y sin soltarme comenzábamos a caminar hacia el interior de mi hogar.

- Quizá debí haberte regalado un collar de diamantes como sugería Emmett.

Oliver comenzó a chillar ofendido mientras miraba a Edward.

- Nadie te pregunto rata…

Tratando de no reírme cubrí la boca de Edward con una de mis manos.

Dos pequeños niños sin duda.

††

Cerrando los ojos apoye mi rostro contra el hombro de Edward mientras escuchaba a Alice hablar sobre algún vestido nuevo que se le había ocurrido y que Aro estaba más que encantado de ayudar con su creación aunque admito que era algo difícil con la mano de Edward acariciando mi pierna.

Sentí mi mochila moverse junto a mi pierna y suspirando me incline para tomarla y colocarla en mi regazo.

Era al menos la tercera vez que Oliver se metía en mi mochila al parecer él y Edward tenían una extraña apuesta de la cual Edward no quería decirme nada pero de lo que podía entender era sobre ganar mi atención.

En el momento en que la abrí la cabecita de Oli se asomo sacudiéndose de un lado a otro en cuanto sus maravillosos ojos se enfocaron en mi juro que una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y antes de que comenzara a chillar le puse un dedo en la boca.

- ¡Shhh! Se supone no que debes estar aquí Oliver.

Comencé a rascarle la cabeza mientras su ojos se tornaban tristes o al menos pretendía que así era había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo a mis padres conviviendo y ahora tenía dominado los ojos de perrito que Marcus ponía siempre que quería algo a lo que sabía que Aro diría que no.

Rodando los ojos me incline y bese su cabeza rápidamente. Oliver apoyo su cabeza contra la palma de mi mano mientras mies dedos masajeaban su costado.

El comenzó a ronronear y a mi lado pude escuchar como Edward dejaba escapar un suave suspiro.

Durante el resto del día fue algo difícil mantener a Oliver escondido ya que se aburría fácilmente además Emmett estaba desesperado por pasar el tiempo con Oliver al parecer la idea de una mascota lo emocionaba tanto como a un niño de cinco años los juguetes de Transformers.

La única vez que estaba considerando dejarlo con Emmett, Alice tuvo una visión de Oliver con un mechón de cabello teñido de verde, una pequeña chamarra negra y un video musical de él en youtube. Obviamente no he dejado a Oliver cerca de Emmett desde entonces.

Una vez que las clases terminaron Alice decidió que era hora de una tarde de chicas y aun cuando Edward se opuso ella termino ganando.

La tarde de chicas consistía más que nada en Alice utilizándome de muñeca mientras confeccionaba su vestido y debo admitir que era hermoso aun cuando apenas estaba en proceso.

En su mayoría el vestido era blanco con delicados detalles en negro haciéndolo lucir inocente pero sexy.

- En serio Alice ¿No podías esperar un poco más para terminar el vestido?

Sonriendo ella siguió colocando algunos alfileres ajustando el vestido.

- Nop, además estoy segura que Edward no estará molesto por mucho tiempo.

Mire a Alice alzando una ceja y ella comenzó a reír.

- Tus padres se irán por unas semanas durante las vacaciones de invierno y ya eres lo suficientemente grande para quedarte sola.

Sorprendida por la noticia me incline hasta que mi rostro estaba a la altura del suyo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Nunca antes me habían dejado sola, siempre tenía que estar Dimitri o Heidi conmigo.

- Tus padres saben que ni Edward ni nosotros permitiríamos que algo te pasara.

Sonriendo abrace a Alice.

No podía esperar para las vacaciones.

††

El siguiente capítulo aun lo estoy acomodando por que como pueden ver estamos cerca del comienzo y lo más difícil está por venir.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


	15. Golpes de la vida

Hola:

Espero les guste…

††

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello, su aliento frio acariciaba mi piel haciéndome temblar mientras mis manos desabrochaban su pantalón.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que estuvimos juntos y lo único que habíamos logrado en estos días eran besos y caricias porque cada vez que parecería que llegaríamos a más alguien nos detenía, excepto hoy.

Estábamos completamente solos en mi habitación.

Oliver se había quedado dormido en la sala mientras veíamos una película y mis padres habían salido al cine con Carlisle y Esme.

Lo único malo en este momento era que Edward aun tenía puestos sus pantalones y yo solo llevaba una camisa desabrochada y mi ropa interior pero esta no tardo en desaparecer.

- Edward.

Apoye mi mano en el borde del escritorio sujetándome con fuerza mientras Edward presionaba sus labios contra los míos.

Una vez que logre desabrochar torpemente su pantalón, empuje este hacia abajo con mis piernas antes de envolverlas alrededor de su cadera.

- Por favor….

Sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza mi cintura mientras me atraía hacia él. Mis labios se presionaron contra su clavícula, mi mano libre en su espalda baja atrayéndolo hacia mí y entonces sus caderas se movieron contra las mías llenándome por completo.

Mis dientes se presionaron contra la piel de su clavícula y un gruñido resonó en su pecho.

- Tan perfecta.

Sus dientes arañaron mi cuello un par de veces al mismo ritmo al que se movían sus caderas.

Sus dientes era algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando últimamente, cada vez la presión de sus colmillos era un poco más fuerte pero estaba demasiado perdida en el movimiento de sus caderas como para decir algo.

Su mano derecha acuno mi rostro y con un suave movimiento mi rostro estaba frente al suyo contrayéndose en una mueca de placer mientras su caderas se movían contra las mías.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos y apenas fui capaz de escuchar el suave te amo que escapo de sus labios.

La última vez que lo había dicho estábamos en su cama una de sus piernas entre las mis y sus labios recorrían mi garganta. No me molestaba que no lo dijera frente a otros después de todo solo importaba que yo lo supiera.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos acostados en mi cama, yo jugaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras los de su mano derecha acariciaban mi cabello.

- ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

Sujetando su mano incline mi rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos mientras pensaba en ese día.

- ¿Honestamente?

Su cabeza se movió de arriba abajo.

- Era la primera vez que veía un vampiro por mi cuenta y lo único que podía pensar era mantenerme alejada hasta saber si debía o no acercarme. Aunque…

Sus ojos verdes me miraron intrigados y un tanto ansiosos cuando deje de hablar sin embargo no me presiono para seguir hablando hasta que estuviera lista. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en aquella ocasión en que estaba jugando Voleibol, la primera vez que en verdad lo mire y al parecer mi rostro no pudo controlarse y se torno en una mueca amarga cuando recordé a la rubia presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Casi al instante Edward me miro preocupado y liberando su mano de mi agarre sus dedos rosaron la línea de mi mandíbula hasta que termino acunando mi rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan mal te parecía?

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego me di la vuelta quedando de frente a él.

- Solo recordaba cuando te vi jugando voleibol hace tiempo…

Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus labios como si pudiera saber exactamente que estaba pensando.

- Interesante.

Sentí mis mejillas arde mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Cállate.

Inclinando su rostro sus labios se presionaron contra mi mejilla y después contra mis labios y podía sentir como su mano izquierda se deslizaba por mi costado hasta llegar a mi cintura.

- ¿Tu que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

Note como sus ojos se oscurecieron y la forma en que mordía su labio inferior antes de que se extendiera una torcida sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- Creí que eras la criatura más adorable que había visto y siendo honesto un lista de cosas que no suenan tan románticas o dulces como lo que acabo de decir.

- Pervertido.

Comencé a reír mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par de manera dramática.

- Esa es una fuerte acusación cariño.

- No lo creo.

- Bueno entonces creo que tendremos que discutirlo hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

Su mano sujeto mi cintura y presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus labios comenzaban a recorrer mi cuello.

Sentía su mano libre recorriendo mi cabello hasta que acuno mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo. La sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios hacia que mi corazón latiera con rapidez pero pronto esa sonrisa se torno melancólica.

- Desearía…

Soltando un suspiro cerro su ojos y beso mi frente.

- Me pregunto si quizá sería mejor si yo… Si fuera normal.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior pensé en un momento lo que había dicho y después comencé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Aun si fueras como cualquier otro chico eso no cambiaria el hecho de que fui criada por vampiros.

Abrió sus ojos y podía ver que estaba considerando mis palabras así que seguí hablando mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Creo que tendría mis dudas sobre acercarme a ti ya que probablemente en algún momento conocerías a mi familia y si nuestra relación durara seguro notarias la falta de cambios en mis padres y si te digo la verdad quizá creerías que estoy loca o algo así… Además si fueras un simple muchacho creo que sería mucho más difícil que mis padres no se dieran cuenta cuando entras a mi habitación así que no, no sería mejor.

Suspirando tomo mi mano y la alejo de su cabello para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

- Al menos podría sujetarte sin sentir que podría llegar a romperte.

- Hay una forma…

Antes de que pudiera continuar presiono uno de sus dedos contra mis labios con cuidado.

- Todavía no.

Después de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema y en su lugar estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia pero más que nada disfrutábamos de ese momento ya que nunca sabíamos cuando volveríamos a tener un momento así antes de las vacaciones.

††

Mire a Alice esperando que en cualquier segundo fuera a explotar ya que no había otra explicación por su actitud. Estaba tan feliz que prácticamente rabotaba sobre su silla y su rostro tenía la más enorme sonrisa que había visto en mi vida sin embargo se negaba a decir que la tenia así.

Alzando una ceja mire a Jasper pero el solo se hundió de hombros, la alegría de Alice era tanta que incluso el se encontraba abrumado por el sentimiento.

Decidiendo que sería mejor simplemente ignorarla tome un sorbo de mi jugo antes de llevar un trozo de pizza a mi boca y darle una mordida.

Emmett, Rosalie y Edward no habían asistido hoy a la escuela en su lugar fueron de cacería. Edward no quería asistir en realidad pero al parecer Emmett había decidido que su hermano ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como antes y eso era algo que se debía rectificar.

Jasper iba a ir con ellos pero por la manera en que actuaba Alice alguien debía controlarla, así que Rosalie tomo su lugar.

Mordí nuevamente mi pizza sintiendo que alguien me miraba. Por unos segundos mire alrededor tratando de averiguar si en verdad alguien me estaba mirando y de ser el caso, quien.

No fue difícil de encontrar mi respuesta.

Cerrando los ojos decidí ignorarlo, no necesitaba esto hoy. No era la primera vez que esa chica me miraba molesta y estaba segura de que no sería la última.

Una vez que termino el almuerzo Alice me acompaño a mi siguiente clase, Jasper necesitaba un descanso de su entusiasmo y yo quería saber que era lo que la tenia así de una vez.

Inclinando la cabeza mire a Alice.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que ocurre?

Sonriendo ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Nop, descuida lo sabrás en unas cuantas horas.

Rodando los ojos gire hacia la izquierda para entrar al salón donde tendría mi siguiente clase pero Alice me detuvo sujetando mi brazo derecho con fuerza. Cuando la mire su rostro estaba serio y se puso de puntitas acercándose lo suficiente para murmurar en mi oído.

- No dudes de Edward.

Sorprendida por sus palabras intente preguntarle de que hablaba pero ella simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

- Solo no dudes.

El resto de las clases pasaron con rapidez y me sentía profundamente agradecida por que al fin podía irme a casa aunque por otra parte era solo miércoles y honestamente no podía esperar a que llegara el fin de semana.

Acomodando mí mochila sobre mi hombro camine por el corredor ignorando a las personas a mí alrededor mientras seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Alice. ¿Acaso había tenido una visión donde me enojaba con el por un malentendido? ¿Acaso Edward me estaba ocultando algo que llegaría a descubrir por accidente o había omitido algo?... Tantas preguntas.

Suspirando mire al frente encontrándome con una melena rubio y un rostro nada amigable recargada contra la salida. Sin decir nada, sin mirarla seguí caminando.

¿Quizá a esto se refería Alice? Había visto antes a esa chica, la misma que había estado presionando su cuerpo contra Edward hace tiempo durante la clase de educación física. Seguramente era alguna de esas chicas que creía que había hecho algo innombrable al comenzar a salir con él y con tal de dañar nuestra relación diría algo sobre el tiempo que estuvo con Edward.

Casi al instante mis labios se torcieron ligueramente, sabía sobre el pasado de Edward probablemente más de lo que desearía y aun cuando aseguraba que ninguna chica fue más que una distracción no necesitaba en realidad saber lo detalles.

Pero eso no ocurrió. No hubo palabras, solo un rostro nada amigable y para mi desgracia una de sus piernas estirada frente a las mías seguidas del frio concreto contra el costado izquierdo de mi cara.

- ¡BELLA!

Escuche a Alice llamándome pero me costaba saber de dónde provenía, mi alrededor daba vueltas mientras trataba de sentarme y mi rostro me dolía al igual que mis rodillas como si lenguas de fuego lambieran mi piel quemando cada centímetro de mi piel que había tocado el concreto además de que podía sentir un liguero sabor metálico en mi boca.

Escuche una suave risa detrás de mí pero se desvaneció rápidamente y unos segundos después Alice estaba sentada junto a mí su rostro era una expresión de horror mientras me miraba.

- Estas sangrando… Yo… Yo… Llamare a tus padres, quédate aquí.

Alice se puso de pie de inmediato alejándose de mí. No me sorprendía que Jasper no estuviera cerca.

Ángela se sentó a mi lado junto a Ben cuidándome mientras Alice regresaba pero ella nunca lo hizo en solo un par de minutos escuche la voz de Marcus agradeciéndole a Ángela y Ben mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

En poco tiempo estábamos en el hospital, Carlisle había revisado el corte en mi mejilla y después de asegurarse de que no tenía una contusión me dejo ir a casa con algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y una nota para faltar los siguientes días ya que por el golpe era muy probable que no iba a soportar el ruido de un montón de adolecentes.

Cuando llegue a casa evite mirarle al espejo. Una vez que Marcus estaba seguro de que no terminaría desmayándome en la ducha me permitió darme un baño, lo sé bastante exagerado pero bueno.

Una vez que me cambie me metía a la cama y pronto me quede dormida después de tomarme dos pequeñas pastillas deseando que mi cabeza no me doliera al día siguiente y que cuando Edward aparezca no vaya a reaccionar mal ante la forma en que me veo.

††

- No.

Me moví en mi cama escuchando un suave "tum" contra mi puerta. Haciendo las sabanas a un lado me pase una mano por mi cabello y después presione mi cabeza, vaya que dolía.

Escuche murmullos al otro lado de la puerta.

- Espera, no…

Escuche otro "tum" esta vez con más fuerza y con cuidado me acomode sobre mi costado derecho y masaje mis sienes con cuidado, trazando pequeños círculos.

- Alice quiero ver a mi novia, juro que si no te mueves…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al escuchar su voz. No escuche nada por unos segundos pero sabía que el gruñido que resonó al otro lado de la puerta pertenecía a él.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y la cama se hundió justo a mi lado en el momento en que me acostaba sobre mi espalda.

- ¿Bella? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su mano acaricia mi mandíbula con cuidado y un pequeño gemido escapa de mis labios, mi rostro aun me dolía y el frio contacto de su mano ayudaba a que el ardor disminuyera pero él no lo tomo de esa manera y quito s mano.

- No.

Tomando su mano entre las mías la coloque contra mi rostro.

Con cuidado se acostó a mi lado sobre las sabanas, cerrando los ojos alce mi cabeza y el deslizo su brazo contra mi almohada. Me acurruque a su lado apoyando mis manos contra su pecho mientras el comenzaba a tararear una canción que no había escuchado antes.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que cayera en un sueño profundo.

††

Suspirando me acosté sintiendo el césped contra mi piel, estaba ligueramente húmedo pero se sentí bien. Cuando abrió los ojos observe el cielo gris sobre mí.

Era sábado y aunque la inflamación de mi rostro había disminuido considerablemente el pequeño corte en mis labios era apenas visible, mi mejilla aun me dolía un poco además de que aun lucia de un oscuro tono morado que combinaba con mis rodillas.

Respire profundamente y cerré los ojos escuchando como Katy Perry hablaba sobre una parte de ella que jamás le quitarían.

El viento bailaba suavemente a mí alrededor, a pesar del gris del cielo era poco probable que lloviera en este momento y por ello me encontraba en el jardín en solo unos short de un suave tono gris, unas calcetas azules que llegaban hasta mis muslos y una camisa holgada del mismo tono de azul.

De repente sentí un par de brazos alzándome del suelo tomándome por sorpresa. Mis brazos automáticamente rodearon su cuello y cuando abrí los ojos el inclino el rostro sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- No deberías estar aquí, terminaras enfermándote.

Rodando los ojos apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y me quite los audífonos que traía dejándolos colgar de mi cuello, escuchando aun la canción que había estado escuchando.

- Creí que estarías con Carlisle.

- Lo estaba pero quería ver como estabas.

Entramos a casa pero él no me soltó antes de que me diera cuenta me quito las calcetas y las hecho sobre su hombro.

Apague mi reproductor mp3 al mismo tiempo que note a mis padres sentados en la sala tomando "té" o lo que para ellos era lo más similar a ello que sería sangre de venado, en cuanto nos vieron sonrieron y nos invitaron a acompañarlos.

En realidad no tenía ganas de tomar té pero Marcus preparaba unos deliciosos y pequeños sándwiches de pepino y otros bocadillos que me encantaban así que mientras ellos bebían yo me dedicaba a comer los aperitivos que estaban cuidadosamente acomodados sobre una charolita de 3 niveles.

Cuando iba por el quinto sándwich miniatura y por ello me refiero a que lo había metido a mi boca completamente como alguien que no había comido en años, Aro se aclaro la garganta.

-Bella hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte.

Intente masticar el pequeño sándwich rápidamente y no ahogarme en el proceso mientras Aro jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

- Como seguro recordaras será nuestro aniversario en unos días y después de discutirlo por un tiempo tu padre y yo queríamos tu opinión.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Marcus salto sobre su asiento emocionado y hablo por él.

- Queremos renovar nuestros votos en una hermosa ceremonia en el jardín.

Sonriendo me aclare la garganta y al instante me puse de pie para abrazarlos.

- Es una fantástica idea.

Sonriendo Aro paso una mano por mi cabello.

- Hay algo que de hecho quiero preguntarte Bella.

Sin decir nada lo mire y él cerró los ojos un momento antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué te parecería ser mi padrino?

Lo mire sorprendida mientras mi boca se movía sin que yo se lo ordenara.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

Aro se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

- Bueno Marcus se lo pidió a Carlisle ya que lo conocemos desde hace tiempo y eres demasiado importante para nosotros como para dejarte fuera de ello pensamos que...

Antes de que siguiera hablando lo interrumpí con un fuerte abrazo y solo me aleje porque mi mejilla había chocado contra su hombro lo cual tenía a los tres preocupados por nada en realidad.

- ¿Estás bien?

Moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro le reste importancia.

- Me encantaría ser tu padrino.

Su rostro inmediatamente se torno en una de alegría.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto es una idea estupenda.

Luego de hablar ligueramente sobre los planes que tenían Alice y Marcus en mente para la decoración tome el resto de los bocadillos y Edward y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación a ver una película.

En realidad me gustaría decir que al menos nos besamos pero no ocurrió ya que él estaba siendo cuidadoso con mis heridas y lo más que había llegado hacer era besar mi mejilla no herida.

Aun así me bastaba con acurrucarme contra su pecho mientras sus dedos se pasaban por mi cabello una y otra vez.

Bocadillos, una película divertida y el chico más fantástico que hubiera existido. Sip, era la chica más afortunada del mundo… Emm… Si puede que tenga una parte de mi cara morada pero en realidad importa.

††

**Adelanto del siguente capitulo:**

_"Sonriendo tome su corbata verde y lo acerque a mí._

_- Es ligueramente perturbador que luzcas como un chico y honestamente nunca me imagine besando uno._

_Riendo me puse de puntitas mientras sus manos sujetaban mi cintura._

_- Solo cállate y bésame._

_Mis labios se presionaron contra los suyos y un gruñido escapo de su garganta._

_- Aparentemente no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo._

_Mordí su labio inferior mientras aflojaba su corbata y luego empujaba su saco sobre sus hombros y poco después este caía al suelo. Una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él mientras la otra acunaba mi rostro."_

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense.

Atte.: PsycheDearLs.


End file.
